Perdón ya no te amo
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: ¿Que pasa si el que consideras el amor de tu vida se va de tu lado? pues si quieren saber que hizo Helga G. Pataki entren y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi segunda historia de hey Arnold, como les comente en mi historia pasada.

Esta historia está basada, en la experiencia de una amiga mía- (Mariela lo sé porque te escuche hablar con ella ayer, sobre lo de que su historia, te dio la idea para una de tus historias y que si no le molestaba y ella dijo que no que le encantaba la idea)-.

-si lo que dijo mora, en fin tal vez me odien al final de la historia, pues bueno como sabrán estoy atravesando una pequeña depresión- (pequeña) -ok estoy todavía un poco deprimida y esta historia junto con la de amarte a ti de Sakura card captor, si la quieren leer se los agradeceré, son producto de esta depresión, pero en fin, plis denle una oportunidad ¿sí_?-_

_Bien esta historia es también culpa de mi amigo Bkpets, te la dedico como todas las que escriba de esta serie y también a Kristen T, quien me dio la idea, de quién será el rival de amores del cabeza de balón, si quieren saber quién es, lean su historia se llama buscando la inocencia perdida XD, quienes ya hayan leído su historia, ya lo sabrán pero plis no arruinen la sorpresa, y si quieren saber porque lo elegí a él lean mi profile y lo sabrán._

ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBI MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA ALGUNAS CANCIONES, LES PONDRE QUE CANCION ERA CADA QUE COMIENSE UN CAPI.

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP FUE FUI DE REIK, ESCUCHENLA PARA HACER LA LECTURA MAS AMENA CHAO (nos vemos en las notas de abajo chao)

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 1 Paso un mes, pero no la tristeza**

Phoebe caminaba por la calle rumbo a casa de Lila, ya que ella y todos los de la pandilla se encontrarían ahí, puesto que necesitaban encontrar una solución a la nueva actitud, de su amiga rubia.

**P.O.V. Phoebe **

_A pasado ya un mes, desde la partida de Arnold a San Lorenzo, pero Helga no ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, es mas callada, ya no habla con sus sarcasmos, ya no amenaza a los demás, no se pero, para mí ella actúa como si fuera un robot, que está programado en automático, la conozco sé que no está bien, pero no quiere admitirlo, yo que soy su mejor amiga no se que hacer, estoy muy preocupada, debo de hacer algo para ayudar a mi amiga, lo bueno de todo este asunto, es que no soy la única a quien le preocupa el estado de Helga, ya que ella, desde aquella aventura en la selva, se volvió la mejor amiga de Arnold, eso logro que fuera más abierta sobre sus sentimientos con los demás y pudo mostrar a la verdadera Helga, lo triste es que a pesar de eso, sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos por él y realmente no sé si lo serán algún día, se lo mucho que ella lo ama, pero si él no siente lo mismo no podemos obligarlo a amarla, y aunque odie decirlo, el debió decirle que no la amaba desde un principio, si tan solo hubiera sido honesto, ella no estaría así, pero pase lo que pase tenemos que hacer algo para que ella esté bien. _

_Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando Llegue a casa de Lila, toque la puerta pero antes de que me abrieran pude ver como Gerald venia llegando._

_-Hola Phoebe amor ¿ya dejaste a Geraldine en su casa? ¿Estaba alguien ahí? ya sabes desde que Arni se fue, me preocupa que este sola, ya que le puede pasar algo_- Me pregunto con ese tono dulce pero a la vez preocupado, que tanto me hace suspirar y respondí.

-_Si amor, pero aun estoy preocupada por ella, quien recibió a Helga en su casa, fue su hermana Olga, ya que sus padres se fueron de vacaciones a Londres, y debo decirte que también ella está muy preocupada_- Él me sonrió de forma dulce y me abrazo para darme un poco de apoyo, como amo que haga eso, pero el abrazo no duro todo el tiempo que a mí me hubiera gustado, ya que en ese momento Lila abrió la puerta.

_-Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, es que Brainy y yo estábamos sirviendo bebidas a los demás, por favor pasen en seguida regreso_-Entramos juntos a la casa de Lila y vimos a casi todos nuestros amigos esperándonos, saludamos y nos sentamos en la sala con los demás

_**- **__Hola chicos- Hola tortolos_- escuchamos la voz de Harold, es tan normal para nosotros desde que somos novios escucharlo hacernos comentarios de este tipo, a pesar de que él sea novio de Rhonda no cambia, así que sus comentarios no nos molestan, y como Lorenzo y su novia Nadine no han llegado, platicaremos un poco con los demás, mientras esperamos a los que faltan por llegar.

**FIN. P.O.V. Phoebe **

**P.O.V. General **

Minutos después, un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en casa de la linda pelirroja, hablando de cómo ayudar a su rubia favorita. El grupo estaba conformado por Harold, Rhonda, Lila, Brainy, Lorenzo, Nadine, Shenna, Eugene, Curly, Patty, Gerald y Phoebe**.**

-Y _bien ¿alguien tiene una idea de cómo ayudaremos a Pataki?-_Pregunto Ronda quien muy a su pesar quería mucho, a Helga y no le gustaba verla así.

_**-**__Pues Lorenzo y yo vimos este libro, la semana pasada, lo compramos y al leerlo no se algo en el nos hizo pensar en ella_-Dijo Nadine con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, porque no lo lees Phoebe y nos dices, si esto puede ayudar-_Dijo Lorenzo dándole el libro a la pequeña oriental.

_-Un libro, en serio creen que a Helga la ayudara un libro_-Dijo Rhonda con un poco de incredulidad en su voz.

_-Tranquila Rhonda tal vez sirva, tal vez no pero eso, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos_- Dijo Lila con su tan conocido y dulce tono de voz.

_-Yo creo que también, hay que mantener a Geraldine vigilada, claro sin que se dé cuenta, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero últimamente ha estado como ida y eso puede ser peligroso- _Expreso Gerald muy preocupado, ya que después de saber todas las cosas lindas, que hizo la pelirrubia, por su mejor amigo desarrollo una muy linda amistad con ella.

_**-**__Pues si es cierto que madame gruñona, está muy mal pero no creen que lo mejor, es mantenerla distraída no se invitándola, a comer o pasear, yo que se cosas de niñas_-Comento Harold quien también se había hecho amigo de la menor de los Pataki.

-_Si eso también es buena idea__**-**_Dijo Brainy, quien gracias a un tratamiento muy bueno contra su asma, comenzó a hablar normal.(n/a/m mentira, lo que pasa es que a isabelita se le hizo muy difícil, estar puniendo él ha, cada vez que el habla y bueno se le ocurrió curarlo de su asma).

_**-**__Sí, nosotras podemos con eso, no chicas-_Dijo Patty con una sonrisa mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

**-**_Claro, las chicas si pueden con eso, pero ¿como haremos que Pataki lea el libro?, he-_Pregunto un Curly muy hiperactivo.

-_Pues, podemos pedirle ayuda al señor Simmons_ –Comento Shenna.

**-**_Claro, la semana de la lectura empieza en dos días, así que podemos decirle que de tarea nos deje leer el libro, y a si Helga estará obligada a hacerlo_-Dijo Eugene quien al momento de levantarse del sillón para ir por mas refresco se cayó, sobre la mesa de centro tirándose el florero que tenia Lila sobre la mesa y quedando con el florero atorado en su cabeza, cosa que provoco la risa de casi todos los presentes, ya que Phoebe no paraba de leer el libro y estaba tan entretenida, que ni siquiera noto la escena, y Lila por su parte estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**-**__¡OH! Eugene amor ¿estás bien?__**-**_Dijo Shenna muy preocupada por su novio mientras intentaba sacarle el florero de la cabeza, al momento de sacarlo, Eugene salió disparado al otro lado de la sala cayendo justo en una mesa esquinera, donde minutos antes la pelirroja había dejado la botella de refresco, para evitar alguno de los accidentes de Eugene.

**-**Estoy bien- Dijo Eugene escurriendo refresco.

**P.O.V. Lila **

_Yo sé que después de lo ocurrido Arnold no tendría derecho de saber que está pasando pero el debería saber, después de todo el está enamorado de Helga, ella está mal y sé que si él le dice lo que siente todo se arreglara, por que de verdad presiento que esto va a salir mal para alguno de los dos, lo que no sé es si saldrá mal para Arnold o para Helga, hay estoy segura, yo debería hacer algo y espero que mi querido Brainy me apoye._

Salí de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a hablar, espero que alguien me escuche, ya que con todo el escándalo provocado por la caída de Eugene, tal vez hagan caso omiso a mis palabras.

_-¡He! chicos, no creen que deberíamos decirle a Arnold, lo que le pasa a Helga, después de todo ellos son amigos-_Todos guardaron silencio, inmediatamente después de escuchar mis palabras, y la mayoría me miraron con desconcierto.

_**-**__No hablas en serio, ¿verdad Lila?-_ Me dijo Rhonda, mirándome con cierto enojo, hay no sé cómo voy a poder manejar esta situación, sin romper mi promesa con Arnold.

_**-**_Si _es solo que… el debe de saber, porque después de todo siempre a apreciado a Helga_-Si creo que debo, de relajarme porque si no terminare cometiendo una indiscreción.

_**-**__Lila yo soy el mejor amigo de Arnold, pero no creo que el deba enterarse, por el momento, ya que eso podría empeorar las cosas, conoces a Geraldine es muy orgullosa y ella nos prohibió hablar de cualquier cosa referente a ella con Arni, y no se tu pero de verdad sabemos que él se equivoco, es mi mejor amigo, pero no apoyo lo que le hizo a Helga-_Si es cierto lo que acaba de decir Gerald, a pesar de lo que siente Arnold por ella no lo justifica, lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero algo podemos hacer para ayudar a Geraldine.

**FIN P.O.V. Lila **

**P.O.V. ****General **

Al terminar de hablar la pelirroja, se rindió y decidió, no argumentar nada mas, pues como dicen no puedes defender lo indefendible por otro lado, después de terminar el libro la pequeña oriental salto de alegría y espeto**.**

_**-**__Chicos no peleen, lo importante es ayudar a Helga, y este libro sí que le ayudara_**- **todos miraron a Phoebe y le sonrieron, después de todo recuperaran a la Helga G. Pataki que conocen.

**FIN P.O.V. General **

**P.O.V. Helga **_[n/a este P.O.V. Sucede al mismo tiempo que la reunión de los chicos de la pandilla]_

_Ya ha pasado un mes, un mes desde que Arnold, se fue a San Lorenzo y aun me siento tan fuera de lugar, es como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón, rayos, pero que digo yo soy Helga G. Pataki, soy ruda y no dejo que mis sentimientos me hagan sentir débil, pero ni siquiera, sé que pensar, el estúpido cabeza de balón, dijo que me amaba, pero luego solo dijo que fue el calor del momento, y después se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mí, que ni siquiera merecía eso un hasta pronto Helga o un simple adiós, no se fue a San Lorenzo, a si sin más, pero claro de su señorita perfección, por quien no le importaba seguir de arrastrado, a pesar de que ella es ahora la novia de Brainy, no de ella si se despidió y criminal no puedo enojarme con Lila, ya que se que ella solo quiere a su adorado novio, estúpido camarón con pelos, quien se cree para hacerme eso a mí, pero lo que más me molesta, es que aun sigo pensando en el._

-_Hermanita bebe por favor debemos hablar-_Sigenial_**, **_loqueme faltaba, OLGA, rayos.

_**-**__No quiero Olga_- vi un extraño brillo en los ojos de mi hermana, es determinación, genial no podre zafarme de esto.

_-Pues quieras o no hablaremos o si no-_ Disculpen, la perfectísima Olga, me acaba de amenazar.

_-O si no, que Olga_- Si y gane este asalto.

_**-**__Pues le daré a todos una copia de tu diario-_ok estoy sorprendida, y ahora me está arrastrando a mi cuarto, en serio de donde saco mi hermana tanto valor, entramos a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta, ¡Criminal!, sé que esto no me va a gustar.

_-Pues hermanita bebe, ya no soporto mas, que pasa contigo ya no eres la misma, se que ese chico Albert se fue, pero no puedes seguir a si, extraño tus malos modos, tus excentricidades, tus desplantes, cada que estoy en casa de visita, por favor hermanita bebe, no puedes dejar que tu mundo deje de girar, solo porque él no está_-No lo puedo creer, como se atreve a hablarme así.

_-Arnold se llama Arnold, además con qué derecho me hablas de esa manera, no te metas, además a ti nunca te ha importado lo que a mí me pase, tu solo preocúpate de seguir siendo perfecta y déjame en paz_-Genial acabo de desquitarme con alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada y ahora me tendré que disculpar_**.**_

_**-**__Hay hermanita bebe, pues no me importa, lo que digas yo te quiero y me preocupo por ti, como tus demás amigos, lamento que antes del viaje a San Lorenzo, yo haya sido muy ciega y no me diera cuenta de las cosas, que te hacían mis papás por mi culpa, pero yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser tu misma, entiéndelo, el mundo no se acaba porque él no esté, ya que los que seguimos aquí necesitamos que vuelva la Helga G. Pataki, que conocemos_-En serio sabia que esto no me gustaría, odio que Olga me contagie su cursilería y dramatismo.

**FIN P.O.V. Helga **

**P.O.V. General **

Las hermanas Pataki pasaron la tarde hablando, recordando y limando asperezas.

_-Hermanita bebe, entonces por mi causa conociste a Arnold ¿verdad?_- Pregunto la mayor de los Patakis con un tono de pena y tristeza en la voz.

-_Pues sí, se podría decir que sí, ¿pero dime como rayos conseguiste mi diario he?_-Pregunto con un tono leve de molestia en su voz, la menor de las hermanas Pataki.

**-**_Pues fue dos días antes del viaje a San Lorenzo, lo encontré por casualidad, mientras empacaba algunas cosas para el viaje, entre a tu cuarto para ver si ya estabas empacando, o si necesitabas mi ayuda y lo encontré encima de tu cama, lo tome y comencé a leer lo que decía y entonces me di cuenta que mis papás te ignoraban, como lo hicieron conmigo al principio, de verdad lo siento hermanita bebe-_ Dijo Olga con una mueca de culpa en su rostro.

_-Espera como dices que dijiste, Bob y Miriam ignorándote a ti la perfecta Olga, no puedes hablar en serio ¿verdad?-_Dijo Helga, con una cara llena de escepticismo total.

_-Pues si hermanita bebe, aunque no lo creas mis padres me ignoraban por completo, hasta que comencé a ser como tú dices perfecta, para llamar su atención, y lo logre pero fui muy egoísta y me olvide por completo que tal vez tu sufrirías lo mismo que yo y solo logre empeorar las cosas para ti-_ Dijo Olga con mucho cariño hacia su pequeña hermanita bebe.

_-Nunca pensé decir esto, así que no me hagas repetirlo, gracias Olga, a pesar de todo no eres tan mala hermana_-Dijo la pequeña Pataki.

-_Y hermanita bebe ¿qué piensas hacer sobre lo de Arnold?-_Pregunto la mayor de las Pataki.

_-Pues no lo sé Olga, después de todo yo soy, lo que soy por él, mi moño rosa junto con mi ropa son por él, mi actitud, mis poemas y todo lo que soy y si él no está, yo no existo_-Dijo nuestra rubia consentida con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-_Pues hermanita bebe, que te parece si cuando estés lista para dejarlo ir, buscamos quien es la verdadera Helga, y te puedo jurar que serás mas feliz, que cuando él estaba aquí-_ Dijo Olga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-¿Como que encontrar a la verdadera Helga?-_Pregunto Helga con una cara de interrogación.

_-Pues lo que quiero decir, es que cuando estés lista para dar el primer paso, eso será lo primero que cambiaremos_-Dijo apuntando la ropa de su hermanita bebe

_-Sabes ya es tarde, ¿por qué no te preparo una cena deliciosa?-_Pregunto levantándose del piso y entrando en la cocina.

**P.O.V. Helga**

-¿_Quieres que te ayude?-_¡Oh genial! mi hermana, se volverá mi confidente, pero no puede ser tan malo o si.

-_Claro hermanita bebe_-Me respondió Olga_**.**_

_Tal vez después de todo mi hermana tenga razón, todos recuperaran a la Helga de siempre pero aun no es tiempo._

_Me levante del piso y fui a la cocina a ayudar a Olga, debo de admitir desde que él se fue, no me había sentido tan tranquila como ahora._

**FIN P.O.V. Helga**

Y así la menor de los Pataki, su hermana y amigos ya tenían un plan para que las cosas con o sin Arnold siguieran siendo no iguales, pero si felices, después de todo la vida no se acaba con la partida del cabeza de balón.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Hola queridos lectores, espero les guste la historia, ya que es muy diferente a lo primero que escribí de esta serie, pero les prometo que en cuanto termine con este proyecto escribiré algo un poco mas de humor, esta historia tendrá de todo un poco, humor, drama, mucho romance, amistad y familia, bueno espero les guste nos leemos pronto y si les gusta Hellsing, Sakura card captor o hey Arnold dense una vuelta por mis historias, mora ven a despedirte- (si disculpen estaba viendo un mango y me distraje)- si un mango llamado Taylor Lautner- (ven acá loca maniática y habladora) – verdad que se siente feo que te den tus quemones- (si ven aquí loca y ustedes dejen reviews por fas no quiero que la depresión de esta loca se vuelva a incrementar dejen comentarios).

(Dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una noche tranquila, en el cuarto de isabelita,**

**Se encuentra ella, durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto mora entra corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón**

**-**(isabelita, despierta, isabelita)- hum, si Shaoran, yo también te amo-**al escuchar su respuesta mora sacude su cabeza, ignorando lo que acaba de escuchar y comienza a sacudir a isabelita mientras, le grita. -**(isabelita, isabelita)-**isabelita le responde, aun adormilada.- **que, ¿qué pasa? Shaoran ¿donde estas?- (no isabelita no soy Li, DESPIERTA por favor, que nos han DEMANDADO)- y para eso me despiertas, de mis sueños con mi Shaoran, buenas noches-**isabelita se vuelve a acostar, pero cinco segundos después se levanta y le dice a mora-**espera ¿cómo dices que dijiste?-(nos demandaron, mira aquí está la carta)-**mora le entrega el sobre e isabelita comienza a leerlo en voz alta-**señorita isabelita emoxxa, y su conciencia la señorita mora,les avisamos que los estudios de Nick, estuvieron a punto de demandarlas, por el plagio a sus personajes de la serie de hey Arnold, sabemos que hay gente que escribe historias de las series de la televisora ,pero todos ponen algo llamado disclaimer para especificar, quien es el autor de la obra. Pero entendemos lo de su depresión y este es solo un aviso. abogados de Nick -**isabelita deja de leer y voltea hacia mora gritándole- **NO PUSISTE EL DISCLAIMER EL CAP PASADO ¿VERDAD?-(huy creo que no)-mora ese es tu único trabajo, da gracias que solo sea un aviso, ahora muévete y has tu trabajo ya que me despertaste, publicare el próximo cap-(T_T no me trates tan mal, no fue mi culpa, fue un pequeño error, soy humana y me equivoco)-está bien, está bien mora, disculpa que te hablara a si pero me haces enojar, además sabes que odio, que me despierten, cuando sueño con mi amado Shaoran *_*-

-Queridos lectores, después de casi ser demandadas, por culpa de esta- (lo siento)- como sea la canción del capi de hoy se llama adiós de Jesse y Joy-(DISCLAIMER los personajes de hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick, y bueno ya no nos envíen, mas avisos, juro que no vuelve a pasar, ahora plis disfruten el cap)-.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 2 un sueño y un plan en marcha. **

**P.O.V. General casa de Helga**.

**SUEÑO DE HELGA.**

Nuestra rubia consentida, se encontraba en medio de una selva, sin saber que ocurría ni donde se hallaba y por lógica estaba desconcertada.

_En donde estoy, juraría que me acabo de acostar a dormir, esperen reconozco este lugar estoy en San Lorenzo, pero como, no puede ser, el está aquí debo verlo y hablar con él, si voy a buscarlo a casa de Armando, si por fin veré de nuevo a mi cabeza de balón. Camine sin rumbo, solo unos cuantos minutos y después pude vislumbrar la casa, donde seguramente estará ese tarado cabeza de balón, me acerque corriendo y gritándole al tonto de Arnold._

_-¡Arnold!, ¡Arnold!, sal cabeza de balón soy yo Helga _-Hubo unos ruidos dentro de la casa, y después de eso, se pudo apreciar a un muchacho con cabeza de balón, salir de la casa.

_-Helga ¿qué haces aquí?_- Dijo Arnold, con un tono tan frio, que logro que el corazón de la rubia se congelara y que la pequeña tuviera deseos de llorar.

_-Hola cabeza de balón, tanto tiempo sin verte, y me tratas así de mal, ¿pero qué sucede contigo he?-_Contesto la pelirrubia, pero Arnold la miro con total indiferencia.

-_Lo siento Pataki, pero pensé que viniéndome a vivir a san Lorenzo, con mis padres, creí que no volvería a tratar contigo-_Al oír la respuesta del rubio, la chica quedo en shock, puesto que después de lo ocurrido en ese sitio, ella creyó, que por lo menos podía aspirar a la amistad del rubio.

_-¿Por qué me hablas así Arnoldo? Qué diablos te ocurre_-Pregunto aun un poco desconcertada la joven, ya que no entendía que estaba pasando.

-_O vamos Helga, no finjas, sabes que me fui de Hillwood, por tu culpa, sabes muy bien que amo a Lila, pero ella se hizo novia de ese tonto, que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, fue tu culpa que yo perdiera Lila, si me amabas como tanto dices, ¿por qué nunca me dejaste ser feliz?-_ Al escuchar esa respuesta, por parte del chico que amaba, la ojiazul decidió sacar de su pecho todas las cosas que por años, tuvo guardadas.

-_Te equivocas Arnoldo, si crees que no te amo, si la señorita perfección te ignoro por años no fue mi culpa, que ella se enamorara de Brainy tampoco, y además no te hagas el tonto, ya que tú me dijiste que me amabas y después te largaste, haber que puedes decir a tu favor, cerebro de mosca_-La chica hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar, pero cada segundo le era más difícil contener su llanto.

-_Discúlpame Helga, pero la verdad es que tienes razón, pero lo único que sentí en ese momento fue que confundí amor con agradecimiento, eso es lo único, que logras hacer que yo sienta por ti, y no quise lastimarte de verdad, lo siento, pero lo que tú sientes por mi es obsesión no amor, disculpa que lo diga, pero tú no sabes que es el amor_ -Dijo el ojiverde con un tono de culpa en la voz.

_-Eres un tarado cabeza de balón, piensa lo que quieras, pero en realidad, el que no sabe nada de amor eres tú, adiós-_Sin duda alguna esto le dolió en el alma, a nuestra rubia favorita, pero no podía dejar que él le dijera eso.

Y después de dichas esas últimas palabras, la pequeña rubia, se fue del lugar, sin rumbo y pérdida en sus pensamientos, tan desconcentrada se encontraba, que no noto ni escucho las palabras ni las acciones de cierto cabeza de balón.

-_Discúlpame Helga, pero nuestro destino, no es estar juntos, yo te amo pero tú a mi ya no_- El rubio lanzo un suspiro al viento y entro a la casa donde una joven lo esperaba.

_Ahora después, de ese reclamo, por parte de el estúpido de Arnoldo, me encuentro deambulando, sin rumbo por un parque con columpios, pero donde rayos estoy, que ocurre aquí, seguramente me estoy volviendo loca._

Pero de pronto el escenario, cambio radicalmente y una lluvia torrencial, comenzó a caer en el lugar, donde una Helga ya sin fuerzas de seguir caminando, se sentó rendida en uno de los columpios del lugar y dejo a sus lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

_¡Si genial!, esto no puede ser peor, está lloviendo y yo sintiéndome a sí, lo único bueno de la lluvia es que me permite llorar, sin que nadie vea ha Helga G. Pataki, siendo débil pero que rayos se siente ese cabeza de balón, no tenía derecho a decir eso, pero tiene razón nadie es capaz de sentir amor por mí, lo máximo que logro es que las personas, sientan por mi agradecimiento._

De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya que repentinamente la lluvia dejo de caer, cosa que descoloco totalmente a la rubia, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, al levantar el rostro se encontró con un par de ojos color café que simulaban el color del chocolate, la persona dueña de dichos ojos cubría, a la pequeña Helga de la lluvia con un paraguas en su mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda le ofrecía un pañuelo, color verde con líneas blancas.

-_No llores, ya que con llorar, no solucionaras nada, ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-_Dijo el desconocido con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

_-Gracias…_ _pero dime ¿quién eres?-_Dijo Helga tomando el pañuelo que el desconocido le ofrecía no sabía porque pero que él estuviera ahí la hacía, sentir mejor, pero por algo extraño, para ella no podía ver bien el rostro de aquel joven, y la luna solo le daba al muchacho un aspecto celestial.

_-Yo soy tu destino_- Y después de dicho eso, el lugar comenzó a desaparecer.

**FIN SUEÑO DE HELGA **

_-No te vayas, espera no me dejes, ¿Quién eres?-_ Helga al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a frente a su preocupada hermana, quien le decía.

_-Helga, hermanita bebe, estas bien respóndeme, por favor_-La mayor de las Pataki, decía eso mientras sacudía a su hermanita bebe.

_-Olga pero que rayos te acurre, te volviste loca, porque me despertaste así-_Dijo muy molesta la ojiazul.

_-Lo siento hermanita bebe, pero llevo una hora intentado despertarte, y no lo lograba ¿estás bien?_-Pregunto Olga con un tono más dulce de lo normal.

_-Si Olga estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas tengo monos en la cara o qué_?-Dijo Helga con tono indiferente.

-_Lo que pasa, es que tienes los ojos húmedos, y en tu mano traes un pañuelo, y pensé que tal vez estuviste llorando, pero por la actitud que tienes hoy, veo que me equivoque-_Dijo Olga con tranquilidad y mucha alegría.

-_De que rayos hablas hermana-_ Helga reviso su mano y como dijo Olga encontró un pañuelo pero no uno cualquiera sino, el mismo que vio en su sueño.

_-Pues lo digo porque, al menos ya me gritas, y la expresión en tu rostro es de tranquilidad, y eso me da gusto, bien te dejo, para que te metas a bañar y te arregles, o llegaras tarde a la escuela_-Después de dicho esto la mayor de las Pataki se retiro del cuarto.

-_Entonces no solo fue un sueño, mi ángel de la guarda me vino a consolar, suena raro pero tengo un ángel de precios ojos chocolate-_Dijo la pelirrubia, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

Después de eso, guardo el pañuelo en la caja, donde guardaba su diario, y sin saber porque después de casi medio año, sin escribir un poema, escribió uno en su libreta rosa de poesía, guardo el cuaderno bajo su colchón y se dirigió a la ducha a bañar, si no llegaría tarde a la escuela.

-_Helga hermanita bebe apúrate que ya está el desayuno_-Se escucho la voz de Olga.

_-si ya voy, no me presiones Olga- _respondió Helga, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**Fin P.O.V. General casa de Helga.**

**Una hora después.**

**P.O.V. General en la P.S. 118.**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba, esperando desde hacía 20 min, a su profesor el señor Simmons.

_-Ok, están seguros de esto tal vez, a Pataki no le agrade lo que estamos haciendo, además que la espiemos no es algo con clase_-Dijo Rhonda, quien venía del brazo de su novio Harold, quien comía un pedazo de pizza.

-_Pues ñam, yo creo que ñam, madame gruñona ñam, debería ir ñam, hablar con la ñam, doc Bliss ñam tal vez ñam eso la ayude ñam_-Dijo Harold con la boca llena mientras comía su rebanada de pizza.

_-¡Amor!, por favor no hagas eso no vez que te ensucias, y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces la apariencia, es muy importante_- Regaño Rhonda a su novio.

-_Harold contestando a lo que dices, ya fui a ver a la doc Bliss, pero esta fuera del país fue a un seminario en Londres, y sobre lo del plan, si queremos recuperar a la Helga de siempre debemos intentarlo ¿no creen?_- Dijo Phoebe quien, no dejaba de cuidar la entrada para no perder a su profesor, en cuanto llegara.

-_Si Rhonda no sean impacientes, y verán que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad_- Dijo Lila quien sonreía, mientras era tomada de la mano, por Brainy.

-_Si Rhonda además, nada perdemos con intentar_- Dijo el novio de la pelirroja.

_-Miren ahí viene, el señor Simmons, vamos_-Dijo Gerald tranquilo, caminando de la mano de la pequeña oriental, con una sonrisa.

-_Señor Simmons, podemos hablar con usted, un momento_-Dijo Shenna quien, venía con un Eugene, que tenía la cabeza vendada, culpa del incidente en casa de Lila.

_-¡Claro! niños los escucho_-Dijo su maestro consentido a los jóvenes.

-_Pues vera el problema… es que, nosotros estamos, un poco preocupados por Helga y bueno encontramos este libro, y pensamos que si ella lo lee tal vez recupere, su humor de siempre_-Dijo Lila con su tono, dulce de siempre.

_-Claro ya veo, déjenme decirles que Helga, para mi es alguien muy especial, y también estoy preocupado por ella, a si que díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-_Dijo con tono muy comprensivo su maestro.

_-Pues queremos que Helga lea este libro, pero si nosotros se lo pedimos tal vez, no nos escuche, pero si usted pudiera darnos a leer el libro, ya sabe con motivo de la semana de la lectura y dejarnos hacer un reporte del libro, ella se verá obligada a leerlo_-Dijo Phoebe entregándole el libro a su maestro.

-_Pues veamos el libro, es diario de un amor correspondido, es un gran libro, yo ya lo leí y sin duda creo que a Helga le gustara mucho, es más ahora que recuerdo la escritora de este libro, está haciendo un concurso de poesía, y el premio es un viaje a Hong Kong por seis meses, además de que el poema ganador, saldrá en su próximo libro, creo que si inscribimos a Helga en el concurso ella lo ganara, o ustedes ¿qué piensan chicos?_-Dijo su profesor con voz alegre al poder ayudar a la pequeña Helga.

_-Sabemos que Helga escribe poesía, desde hace algún tiempo, y que es muy buena pero lamento decirles que desgraciadamente, la fuente de inspiración de Pataki, es justamente el motivo de su depresión, y tal vez por eso ella no ha vuelto a escribir, ¿entonces como conseguiremos que escriba un poema?-_Dijo Rhonda usando la lógica sobre el asunto.

-_Pues eso es muy fácil podemos conseguir, algún poema que ella haya escrito antes-_Dijo Curly como si fuera, lo más obvio del mundo.

-_Sí, claro, entraremos por la ventana de su casa, sin que se dé cuenta, y después nos robamos, los libros de poemas, que haya escrito_-Dijo con sarcasmo Gerald.

_-Pues no es una mala idea_- Dijo su profesor a los jóvenes.

-_Bien, pues tendremos que idear un buen plan, para que madame gruñona no se dé cuenta, y rezar a todos los santos, para que si se entera, no nos deje morados como Barni, o enyesados como Eugene_- Dijo Harold con cara de susto, al pensar lo que les podría hacer su amiga rubia.

-_Muy bien niños, iré a arreglar lo del asunto del libro, y les deseo suerte con lo del poema los veo en clase_-Dijo el señor Simmons y se retiro del lugar.

-_Muy bien, ni piensen que yo, iré a meterme a casa de Pataki, eso no lo hace la gente con clase como yo-_ Se quejo una muy enojada Rhonda, cuando de pronto Phoebe dijo.

_-¡El sábado tarde de chicas!-_Dijo la oriental ideando un plan en su mente.

_-Me encanta la idea, ¿pero eso como ayudara con el asunto del poema?, Phoebe_-Pregunto una muy intrigada Shenna.

-_Pues fácil Shenna, mientras nosotras vamos al acuario, y al centro comercial, los chicos tendrán tiempo, para entrar a casa de Helga, obtener el cuaderno y nadie sabrá quien fue ya que sus padres están de paseo en Londres y Olga estará en su trabajo en el jardín de niños, así que no tendrán problema ¿chicos que dicen?_- Dijo Phoebe contenta y satisfecha de su gran idea.

_-Ok yo si voy, además si pude sacar a las jirafas del zoológico yo solo, sacar el cuaderno de Helga de su casa, será cosa de niños_-Dijo un muy hiperactivo Curly, mientras todos lo veían con cara, de estas bien loco amigo.

-¡_Hay Curly!, sin duda Helga, debió dejar que te metieran al siquiátrico, de verdad que eres un loco deschavetado amigo_-Dijo Eugene con una sonrisa [n/a como la del baile del día de los inocentes después de ganar lo del rey de los inocentes].

_-Si Curly, viejo estás loco, es como cometer suicidio, si Geraldine nos descubre, somos historia_- Dijo Gerald preocupado por el temperamento de la rubia.

_-¡Oh que montón de gallinas!-_ Dijo Patty quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada ya que no quería intervenir en el asunto, pero su cariño por Helga era más fuerte.

_-Si es cierto cobardes poc, poc, poc_-Dijeron las demás chicas en coro.

-_Que a mí nadie me dice gallina, cuenten conmigo y espero que madame gruñona no nos mate_-Dijo un muy ofendido Harold.

-_Conmigo también_- Dijo Brainy, que en ningún momento soltaba la mano, de su pelirroja novia.

-_Conmigo igual, pero Phoebe si Geraldine me mata, dile a mi hermana Timberly que puede quedarse con mi suscripción de por vida, a las tortugas de chocolate de las niñas exploradoras_- Dijo Gerald con cara de resignación.

-_Claro amor_- Dijo la pequeña oriental dándole un beso en la mejilla a su valiente novio.

-_Conmigo también pueden contar_- Dijo Eugene recargándose en el bebedero que estaba mojado, resbalándose cayendo de cara contra el piso.

_-Estoy bien_- Dijo Eugene mientras su novia lo ayudaba a levantar del piso.

_-Muy bien solo faltan Lorenzo y Nadine, oigan ¿a quién le toca cuidar a mañana a Helga?-_ Pregunto Patty quien no sabía cuando le tocaba a ella y quien sería su pareja.

_-Pues mañana le toca el turno a Lila y Brainy ya que hoy los asignados son Lorenzo y Nadine que por cierto ya llegaron_- Dijo Shenna con una sonrisa.

-_Hola chicos, les tenemos buenas noticias, a Helga la trajo su hermana Olga, y nos dimos cuenta que Helga está más animada su rostro ya no se ve triste se ve… tranquilo_- Dijo un Lorenzo muy contento.

-_Si chicos de verdad yo la veo más animada y ustedes que tal que nos cuentan_-Dijo Nadine con una bolsa de orugas en su mano, ya que las había encontrado en el camino.

-_Pues nos fue bien pero… madame gruñona nos matara así que despídete Lorenzo_-Dijo Harold con cara de miedo todavía, ya que no olvidaba su futura misión.

_-¿De que hablas Harold?-_pregunto Lorenzo.

**Ring, ring, ring**

_-Te decimos en clase_- Contesto Gerald, después todos los chicos se fueron juntos a su salón de clases.

**Fin P.O.V General en la P.S. 118**

**P.O.V. Helga**

_Rayos, Olga no debería cocinar tanto, ni que yo fuera un cerdo en engorda, bueno según ella llevo un mes comiendo muy poco y que como me vio mas "animada" creyó que tendría mucha hambre, aunque me encanta la idea de que alguien cocine para mí, en fin mejor me apuro o Simmons me castigara por llegar tarde._

-¡_Buenos días chicos!_-Dije al entrar pero por la cara de sorpresa en su rostro creo no lo había hecho el último mes.

-¡_Buenos días Helga!, que gusto se nota que estas de mejor humor_-Sin duda Lila y Olga son tal para cual son… muy ellas, pero me gusta escuchar ese tono meloso en sus voces porque eso me da una razón para pelear con ellas.

_-¡Si buenos días, señorita perfección! y ustedes que me van, a dar los buenos días, o ¿se me quedaran viendo como bobos todo el día?_-Ja que graciosos, se ven con esa expresión en su rostro, sin duda he estado muy grave, por culpa de Arnoldo.

_-¡Si buenos días Helga!_-Me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡_Buenos días niños!-_ ¡Ah! que bien me salve, Simmons acaba de llegar.

Bueno, después de que todos escuchamos la voz de Simmons, nos fuimos a sentar para comenzar la clase.

-_Bueno niños, como sabrán mañana viernes, empieza la semana de la lectura y bueno como todos los años tendrán que leer un libro que es muy especial y ya saben después harán un reporte, que me entregaran el próximo viernes, cuando termine la semana del libro, así que por favor, Phoebe, Lila y Lorenzo ayúdenme a repartir los libros_-Dijo Simmons guillándole el ojo a mis mejores amigos, llámenme loca pero estos se traen algo raro, en fin.

-_Muy bien aquí tienes Helga_-Me dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa, y sigo creyendo que se traen algo raro pero bueno, tal vez ya estoy delirando.

_Ok, veamos, me toco un libro llamado, diario de un amor correspondido, pero que broma tan de mal gusto es esta, no leeré este libro._

-_Oiga profesor, podría cambiarme el libro, no voy a leer este libro que suena tan cursi_-Dije con tono molesto.

-_Pues no puedo cambiarte el libro Helga, ya que todos tienen el mismo y de verdad es una maravilla en literatura así que espero un gran reporte de su parte_-Genial, tendré que leer este libro de amor donde seguramente me restregaran en la cara lo maravilloso que es que el amor de tu vida te corresponda.

-_Muy bien, clase la autora del libro, se llama Ieran Li, es una gran escritora, originaria de china mas especifico de Hong Kong, espero disfruten el libro_-Escuche decir al maestro Simmons.

_Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo, por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan raro, pero lo más loco es que no dejo, de pensar en ese chico, y eso de que es mi destino, si lo declaro oficialmente estoy loca, pero lo del pañuelo puedo jurar no fue mi imaginación. _

-_Helga ¿nos vamos?, ya es hora del almuerzo_-Me regresó de mis pensamientos Brainy, que diablos me ocurre, ya pasaron cuatro horas y yo pensando en un tipo, que vi en un sueño, sin duda la depresión, me afecto el cerebro.

_-Claro, vamos chico listo_-Respondí aun con la imagen de mi ángel guardián en la mente.

_Al llegar a la mesa pude ver a todos mis amigos quienes se han visto preocupados por mi desde hace un mes… después de todo ellos son mis mejores amigos no quiero seguirlos preocupando_.

_-¿Que hay chicos?-_Salude a los presentes, quienes me miraron y me sonrieron.

-¡_Hola Pataki! siéntate tenemos que hablar de algo-_Si la princesita y yo somos amigas, pero no nos gusta admitirlo, ridículo pero que mas da así somos.

-_Sí ¿qué pasa princesa?-_Respondí de forma normal, y pude notar que eso les sorprendió mucho.

_-Pues veras Helga, las chicas queremos realizar, el día sábado una tarde de chicas, primero iremos al acuario, a ver a los nuevos peces que trajeron de Japón, y después iremos de compras al centro comercial, y bueno queríamos saber, ¿si quieres venir con nosotras?_-Me dijo Phoebe, con una sonrisa, diablos no quiero preocuparlas mas así que, como dijo mi ángel de la guarda llorando no resolveré nada, y si quiero volver a ser yo misma, debo de empezar de algún modo y bueno porque no.

-_Claro chicas, ¿en donde nos vemos?, y ¿a qué hora?-_Dije con una mueca, normal en mi rostro, odio ir de compras, pero como Olga me dijo debo de dar el primer paso para encontrar mi verdadero yo.

-_Pues que te parece, si pasamos a recogerte en tu casa, como a las diez, ¿qué dices Helga?_- Me dijo Nadine con una sonrisa.

-_Si me parece bien_-Dije de lo más normal, y no paro de ver las caras de asombro de todos, de verdad lo de Arnoldo, me dejo muy mal.

Al terminar el almuerzo, regresamos al salón, y pase las siguientes horas, pensando en aquel sueño y en el chico de ojos chocolate y a la hora de la salida me despedí de todos.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré a Olga preparando la comida, la salude, y ahora tengo que, leer este libro que me dieron en la escuela, ¡rayos! de no ser porque necesito la nota, ni lo abriría, en fin es solo un libro, que puede salir mal.

**FIN P.O.V. Helga.**

**P.O.V. General.**

Mientras Helga leía el libro que cambiaria, su vida para siempre, sus amigos preparaban todo para la misión: "consiguiendo un poema de madame gruñona", y así un día terminada para dar paso a uno nuevo lleno de aventuras y sobre todo diversión.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-hola queridos lectores espero disfruten el cap, y bueno después de la casi demandada, les queremos agradecer, que lean la historia, verdad mora desobligada-(lo siento, pero te juro no fue, mi culpa)- ok, mejor vamos a lo importante– (así nos queremos disculpar, por no haber publicado antes, pero es que nos acabamos de cambiar de casa, y esto fue una locura en fin la otra cosa es que, isabelita y yo estamos en conflicto, pues no sabemos qué edad dar a los de la pandilla así que solicitamos su ayuda voten y decidan la edad de nuestros personajes)-

a) 12 años, sexto año de primaria.

b) 13 años, primer año de secundaria

c) 15 años tercer año de secundaria

-bueno ahora contestación a los reviews-

PurpleMonst: a mí también me gusta ese apodo, y Arnold no va a sufrir tanto lo prometo, pero si se lo merece por ciego y rogón,-(y nosotras te queremos mas y punto, claro para demostrarte cuanto te queremos, te dedicamos el cap de esta historia, y el de amarte a ti de scc)-y no lo dudes también nosotras, estaremos pendientes, de tus actualizaciones, y sobre tu duda en mi finc pasado de hey Arnold, bueno todos llegaron a casa de él, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, que en la serie, siempre que algo les sale mal, todos recurren a él para que los ayude, así que pensé ¿Por qué sería esta la excepción?, Y bum salió el cap je gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto chao-(si te queremos mil chao).

Black father dragón: gracias por el comentario nos hiciste el día y no lo dudes seguiremos por aquí chao.

Letifiesta: mil gracias por tu comentario, esperamos disfrutes la historia y nos sigas leyendo-(si un millón de gracias).

Bkpets: mi adorado amigo, mil gracias por tu lindo comentario, siempre que leo tus comentarios me pongo ultra feliz, y sobre la trama si esto se pondrá bueno, y veremos a una Helga súper diferente y adoro tus ánimos y porras y te mando mil besos-(Bueno me canse ya dile que lo amas y acaba el asunto si)-ignora a mora y bueno gracias por leerme T.Q.M.

Siu 97: ya vi el promo y bueno me inspiro así que próximamente mi primer one short seddie así que espero seguirte leyendo y mil gracias por tus comentarios te queremos mil chao.

(Y ya saben dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, sugerencias, especulaciones, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola mis pocos, pero adorados lectores, pues no les hacemos el cuento largo, mora plis disclaimer- (disclaimer, los personajes de hey Arnold, NO nos pertenecen son del maravilloso Craig Bartlett y Nick, así que no hay necesidad de que nos vuelvan a enviar otro aviso)- y sigues molesta conmigo ¿verdad?-(pa que digo que, no si, si estoy muy sentida)- yo pago las entradas, para ver juntas, la peli de Harry Potter, ok-(ok, pero eso será por el momento, al final te digo que tienes que hacer, para que me contente contigo )-si como sea, en fin disfruten el cap, y la canción de este cap se llama piel de ciudad de mi grupo favorito reik, bien nos leemos abajo chao-.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO**

**Por: isabelita es decir yo**

**Capitulo: 3 operación consiguiendo un poema de madame gruñona**.

**Viernes 11: 40 pm.**

**P.O.V. Helga.**

_Después de la muerte de mi amada flor de cerezo, no he vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, y aunque mis amigos piensen, que actuó como un robot en automático, o como un zombi según mi amigo Eriol, estoy seguro que algún día lo seré, ya que antes de su muerte, le prometí que volvería a ser feliz, aunque ella ya no estuviera a mi lado, todos recuperaran al chico de siempre, pero antes debo de darle el luto que se merece la mujer que fue, el amor de mi vida,_

_Como la gente, dice el corazón siempre debe tener, su tiempo de sanar sus heridas, y el mío no tiene prisa._

_-Helga, hermanita bebe, ¿por qué lloras? te paso algo malo-_Me saco de mi lectura, mi odiosa hermana Olga.

-_No nada, es solo que este estúpido y cursi libro, que el señor Simmons, nos dejo que leyéramos para la semana de la lectura, me hace llorar están triste-_ Dije todavía con la voz entre cortada, sin duda cuando mi lado sensible sale… sale y no puedo hacer nada para controlarlo, pero en fin, necesito la nota así que no me puedo quejar.

_-¿Pues qué libro te dejaron leer hermanita bebe?-_ Me dijo Olga con tono de curiosidad en la voz.

_-Pues se llama diario de un amor correspondido, y es en extremo cursi, no se a quien se le ocurrió que leyéramos este libro, pero debo decir que me encanta, pero si le dices a alguien de esto, te juro que conocerás a la vieja betsy y a los cinco vengadores Olga-_Dije a mi hermana mientras la amenazaba con el puño.

-_Pues hermanita bebe yo ya leí ese libro y me encanto, pero más me gusto que gracias a él, me hallas amenazado con el puño, ya que desde que Arnold se fue, no lo habías hecho y ¿dime en que parte del libro vas?-_Me dijo con una sonrisa, tan desquiciantemente perfecta, que me produjo nauseas.

_-Ya lo termine de leer y dime en serio ahí termina, por que el libro es sorprendente y el protagonista, merece ser feliz-_Dije eso, con un tono de ternura en la voz… disculpen yo ternura.

_Sé que esto sonara como una locura pero el chico del libro según las características físicas que leí, se parece al chico de mi sueño, además en la pagina 112 dijo las mismas palabras que él, sin duda acabo de perder el juicio_.

-_No hermanita bebe, el libro no termina aun, la escritora pronto lanzara la segunda parte, y te digo algo curioso hermanita, el libro está basado en un hecho real, es mas está basado en la historia de amor, del hijo menor de la escritora, y dime Helga ¿qué aprendiste del libro?-_Me dijo Olga, regresándome de mis pensamientos, para que después de su pregunta yo quedara un poco confundida.

-_pues que, no importa que seas o no correspondido en el amor, la vida no termina por eso, siempre lo importante es que sigas adelante y busques tu felicidad claro siempre y cuando no lastimes a los demás-_Esperen ¿yo dije eso?.

-_Que bien hermanita bebe, pero no importa, yo solo subí para avisarte que la cena ya esta lista_-Me dijo eso con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

_Pero porque dije eso, sin duda, no debo leer libros cursis, me afectan gravemente el cerebro, en fin, creo que el libro tiene razón pase lo que pase la vida sigue… ¡Criminal! como que no he amenazado a nadie en todo un mes, yo soy Helga G. Pataki y amenazo a todos, como es posible que no lo he hecho en todo un mes, mentada depresión._

-_Hermanita ¿vas a bajar a cenar o no?_-La voz de mi hermana me volvió a regresar de mis pensamientos.

-_Ya voy solo me lavo las manos y bajo_-Dije para después dirigirme al baño.

_Pero es extraño, que el chico del libro, sea tan parecido al de mi sueño, y si es verdad lo que dijo Olga, me gustaría conocer a ese lindo castaño, mejor dejo de pensar en todo esto o quedare mas confundida de lo que ya estoy a demás la comida huele deliciosa y yo muero de hambre._

**Fin P.O.V. Helga.**

**Sábado 7:00 am.**

**P.O.V. Lila.**

Me desperté, temprano como todas las mañanas y más hoy porque saldremos con Helga, para que los chicos saquen el poema de su casa, en eso escuche la voz de mi padre, diciéndome, que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

-_Lila querida baja a desayunar_-Me llamo mi padre y después de escucharlo baje a desayunar.

_-¡Buenos días papá!-_salude a mí papá y después procedimos a desayunar, al terminar el desayuno me dijo algo que me dejó en shock.

_-Lila querida, ayer después de que llegaste de la escuela se me olvido decirte que te llego una carta de ese chico, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti el tal Arnold, me dijo el cartero que la carta fue escrita el miércoles pero como venía de tan lejos tardo dos días en llegar_- Me dijo mi padre, mientras me extendía el sobre con la carta.

-Gracias papá, la leeré en mi cuarto-Dije de forma dulce a mi padre.

-Disculpa querida, a ¿qué hora te irás con tus amigas?-Me pregunto mi padre.

_-Pues alas 10, papá si me disculpas leeré la carta en mi cuarto, nos vemos al rato cuando regreses del trabajo y que te vaya bien-_Dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi padre, y después me retire a mi habitación.

Al entrar en mi cuarto me senté en la cama para saber el contenido de la carta aunque creo que tal vez no me guste lo que diga.

_San Lorenzo a miércoles 16 de marzo _

_Querida Lila, hola ¿como estas?_

_Sé que después de lo que paso, no tengo derecho a escribirte y mucho menos a preguntar por ti o ella, pero necesito saber cómo están, tanto Helga como tú y pedirte perdón por mi atrevimiento, tu eres la novia de Brainy, y lo que hice no fue nada agradable para ti o para él, es claro que tu tenias razón sobre mis sentimientos por Helga, yo la amo y me di cuenta al llegar aquí, ya que la he extrañado mucho, me gustaría que me ayudaras, a saber de Helga._

_Sabes lo orgullosa que es y no me querrá escuchar, ni responder las cartas que le envié, así que te pido, por favor me apoyes y me tengas informado de lo que le pase a ella y te prometo, que regresare pronto, para estar con todos ustedes, y aclarar las cosas te veo pronto._

_Te quiere, tu amigo Arnold Shortman._

_P.D. espero me hallas, perdonado y contestes pronto mi carta._

_-Hay Arnold, claro que te perdono, pero antes de responder tu carta, debo hablar con los demás, estoy segura que todos apoyaran, la idea de que te informemos, sobre cómo esta Helga-_Me dije a mi misma, para después revisar mi reloj y darme cuenta que si no me apresuro, cuando llegue Brainy yo todavía no estaré lista.

Después de guardar, la carta en mi mochila, me apure a terminar de arreglarme, púes acabo de escuchar el timbre, sin duda Brainy ya vino por mí, salí corriendo para recibir a mi querido novio y mejor nos apresuramos o no llegaremos a tiempo pues todavía debemos ver a los chicos para repasar el plan antes de pasar a recoger a Helga.

**Fin P.O.V. Lila.**

**Sábado 8:40 am.**

**P.O.V. General.**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido en el campo Gerald planeando su entrada a la casa de su rubia consentida.

-_A ver si entendí saldrán de casa de Geraldine a las 10 y regresaran a las 4 de la tarde es decir que tendremos 6 horas para sacar el poema pero ¿y su hermana?_-Expreso Gerald a su novia y a lo demás chicos de la pandilla.

-_Si Gerald, tendrán 6 horas para que saquen el poema, además Olga estará en su trabajo ayudando a llevar libros al jardín de niños, así que por favor tengan cuidado, ya saben que Helga es muy perspicaz y cualquier detalle los puede delatar, ok_- Dijo la pequeña oriental a los chicos de la pandilla.

-_Chicos yo sigo teniendo mis dudas si madame gruñona se entera nos asesina y si me preguntan yo le tengo más miedo a ella enojada que a la novia fantasma_-Dijo Harold temblando de pies a cabeza por la imagen de Helga enojada.

-_Amor no seas cobarde, recuerda que hacemos esto por ayudar, a Pataki además ella ni cuenta se dará de que se llevaron uno de sus tantos cuadernos ¿verdad Phoebe?_-Dijo Rhonda que ayudaba a Phoebe a convencer a los chicos de que Helga no los descubriría.

_-Pues bien allí llegan Lila y Brainy, así que repacemos el plan una vez más para que ellos no lo olviden, ok-_Dijo Phoebe con seriedad para explicarles el plan y no fallaran en su misión.

_-¡Hola chicos!-_ Saludo la pelirroja a sus amigos mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio.

_-¡Si hola!_ _lamentamos la tardanza_-Dijo el chico de la antes del tratamiento respiración graciosa (N/a/m ja isabelita no resistió el decirlo)

_-No importa, lo importante es que ya llegaron, muy bien repasemos el plan una vez más_- Dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa.

**Tu ru, ru, tu, tu, tu, ru, ru.**

De pronto en el lugar se empezó a escuchar el tono de la película misión imposible, que provenía del celular de Curly.

_-Curly apaga esa cosa, además ¿qué onda con esa canción?-_Pregunto una muy desconcertada Patty mientras todos los demás lo veían con cara de interrogación.

-_Bueno es para darle ambiente al asunto además conseguir un poema de la reina del espionaje es una misión imposible-_ Dijo Curly apagando su celular.

_-Bien ignoren a Curly, en fin ustedes entraran por la puerta de atrás, subirán al segundo piso, afuera de su cuarto, hay un letrero que dice cuarto de Helga, después solo hay tres lugares donde buscar, el primero el armario, el segundo el ático y por ultimo debajo de su cama, solo tengan cuidado de preferencia que solo entren a la casa tres personas y divídanse los que se queden afuera serán vigías-_Dijo Phoebe dando las instrucciones, para la misión.

_-Bien pues ya es hora así que vamos por Helga para poner el plan en marcha-_Dijo Nadine muy contenta por lo del paseo y la misión.

-_Bueno chicos yo quería comentarles sobre… que Arnold me escribió, bueno ya saben quiere saber cómo se encuentra y para pedirme perdón por lo que paso, así que yo quería preguntarles, si es que no les molesta que le diga, sobre lo que pasa con ella ¿verdad?_-Dijo Lila con tono nervioso.

_-Pues yo también quería comentarles que Arni me llamo ayer y bueno me pidió lo mismo que le pidió a Lila y también le dije que necesitaba pensarlo y hablarlo con ustedes-_ Dijo Gerald a los presentes.

-_Yo si estoy de acuerdo con que Arnold sepa lo que acurre con Helga_-Dijo Brainy apoyando a su novia.

-_Yo también creo que Arnold debe saber_-Dijo Phoebe apoyando a su novio y a sus amigos.

_-Bien ¿qué les parece si hacemos una votación? Los que estén de acuerdo que levanten la mano-_Dijo Lorenzo y de los 10 presentes 9 levantaron la mano.

_-¿Que pasa Rhonda?, ¿no estás de acuerdo?_- Pregunto Shenna muy confundida por la oposición de Rhonda.

_-No Shenna, no estoy de acuerdo_-Dijo Rhonda con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

_-y ¿por qué no?, estoy segura de que si hablaras con Arnold, y escucharas lo desesperado que esta, lo apoyarías-_ Dijo Lila tratando de convencer a la princesita como le dice Helga.

_-Si a ustedes ya se les olvido lo que le hizo a Pataki, bien por ustedes pero a mí no, y si le quieren dar información de ella, adelante pero déjenle bien en claro, que ni se le ocurra tratar de comunicarse con ella, ya que yo lo impediré, además envíenle el video que tomo Shenna cuando tuvo ese proyecto, donde tuvo que grabar a sus amigos, ese que le dio el maestro Simmons, para que vea todo el daño que causo su mentira, y ahora vámonos que Pataki nos espera y tenemos una misión_-Dijo Rhonda dirigiéndose a casa de la rubia.

-_Ya saben qué hacer no lo olviden chicos y suerte_-Dijo Phoebe para calmar a los chicos.

**Fin P.O.V. General**

**Sábado 10:00 am **

**P.O.V. Helga**

Hoy quede de salir de paseo, con las demás chicas honestamente, yo detesto cosas como las tardes de chicas, pero no puedo cancelarles, ya que bueno ellas han estado muy preocupadas por mí, así que rayos que mas da intentare divertirme.

**Din don **

(N/a/m lo sabemos somos fatales con las onomatopeyas lo sentimos)

-_Helga hermanita bebe ya llegaron por ti-Me_ saco de mis pensamientos el timbre y después escuche a mi hermana llamarme, creo que debo de dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos.

_-Ya voy Olga, no me presiones-_Conteste y después baje corriendo las escaleras.

_-¡Buenos días Helga!, ¿Lista para irnos?-_Escuche la voz de Lila y pude ver a las demás chicas bien a divertirme bueno mejor dicho a intentar divertirme.

_-si señorita perfección, vámonos_-Dije y todas me sonrieron, sin duda este asunto me asusta cada vez mas.

-_Pues bien Pataki, porque pensamos hacerte un cambio de look total, y ¿qué dices?-_Me dijo la princesita muy animada, creo que puse una cara muy seria, porque antes de dar mi respuesta Nadine intervino.

-_Bueno Helga, no nos contestes ahora, mejor dínoslo después de la visita al acuario, ¿sí_?-Dijo con una sonrisa, bien creo que hoy será un largo día.

_-Ok lo hablaremos después del acuario, lo prometo_-Bueno con eso me las quito de encima un momento, pero está bien ya tendré unas horas para pensarlo, esperen ese que va halla no es Curly, pero que rayos hace Curly siguiéndonos, no se supone que desde que Rhonda se hizo novia de Harold, el pequeño sicópata había superado su enamoramiento, va que me importa.

_-Pues mi padre me contrato una limosina por hoy así que vámonos-_ Dijo la princesa apuntando una enorme limosina ok, ok, ok, tal vez si me divierta hoy.

**Fin P.O.V. Helga **

**Sábado 10:30am **

**P.O.V. Gerald **

Muy bien las chicas ya se fueron solo necesitamos que Olga se vaya a su trabajo, para iniciar la misión aun me pregunto cómo me deje convencer de esto Arni, Arni lo que hago por ti y Geraldine, o que bien por fin se va Olga a poner el plan en marcha.

_-Muy bien ya saben el plan entraremos solo tres, seremos Brainy, Eugene y yo-_Dije muy seguro pero después Eugene se subió a un bote de basura para después caer a dentro de este ¡cielos! este viejo sí que tiene mala suerte.

-_Ok me retracto Eugene Curly y Harold serán vigías-_ Y antes de que terminara de hablar pude ver a Curly ya arriba en la azotea de la casa de Geraldine, sin duda mi amigo está muy loco.

-_Si Gerald yo seré un gran vigía te lo prometo_- Me dijo Eugene sonriendo, sin duda mis amigos están muy locos.

-_Claro viejo vigila la puerta de enfrente y por favor procura no fracturarte mientras estés vigilando_-Dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de atrás.

_-Bien chicos entremos, la puerta está abierta, Curly, Eugene y Harold ya están en sus lugares, así que vamos_- Dijo Lorenzo muy convencido, yo lo único que espero es que si Geraldine nos descubre no se moleste, porque si lo hace seguro nos golpea y después nos retira el habla en fin esperemos lo mejor.

Al entrar en la casa, se empezó a escuchar de nuevo esa música de misión imposible, bueno no es por nada pero sí que le da ambiente al asunto.

_-Ya ven chicos les dije que la canción le daría ambiente a la misión_-Dijo desde el ducto de ventilación Curly, la pregunta es ¿cómo rayos hace para cometer tantas locuras juntas?

_-Curly tiene razón sí que esa canción le da ambiente al asunto de la misión ¿no creen chicos?- _Dijo Brainy aguantando las ganas de reír.

-_Sí sin duda_-Contesto Lorenzo ya no aguantamos más y empezamos a reír, sin duda las locuras de Curly son lo mejor.

-_Si lo único que me pregunto es ¿cómo le hace para que sus locuras le salgan siempre bien?-_Le dije a los demás aguantando la risa.

_-Tal vez, la suerte de no contar con cordura_-Dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa y sin duda no lo discuto la suerte de no contar con cordura

_-Muy bien mejor nos apuramos antes que llegue Helga y nos tumbe los dientes_-Dijo Brainy ya más tranquilo.

-_Pues hagámosle caso a la voz de la experiencia-_Dijo Lorenzo mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras.

-_Pues bien, ya estamos aquí este es su cuarto_-Dijo Brainy abriendo la puerta del lugar.

_-Bien, Brainy tu al ático, Lorenzo tu al armario y yo revisare bajo la cama_-Dije cuando de pronto escuche mi radio sonar.

-_Bir Gerald, bir Eugene, bir se acaba, bir de caer, bir y se, bir atoro, bir en la escalera, bir ahorita bir lo desatoramos bir Curly y yo bir así que bir apúrense bir cambio_-Escuche a Harold genial porque Eugene no me hizo caso en fin mejor nos apuramos.

-_Muy bien, me toco bajo la cama así que_- Antes de revisar el lugar que me toco, Lorenzo me llamo.

-_Gerald, ven a ver esto_- Me dijo y cuando llegue al armario me quede helado.

_-¿Pero que paso con el altar que Geraldine tenia de Arnold?-_Si nos enteramos del altar de Geraldine hace como unos seis meses pero es extraño.

-_Gerald no vas a creer esto_-Me dijo Brainy entrando al armario.

-_Pues tu qué piensas de esto_-Le dijo Lorenzo al recién llegado.

-_Pero que paso Brainy_-Pregunte muy desconcertado.

Cuando subimos al ático, nos dimos cuenta de que Geraldine tenia guardadas todas las cosas del altar de Arnold en cajas, era un desastre, si queremos ese poema nos va a tocar mover cajas, y si movemos las cajas, tal vez nos descubra, creo que si va ser una misión imposible después de todo.

-_Bien que les parece si revisamos primero debajo de la cama, si no encontramos nada nos va a tocar revisar las cajas_-Dijo Brainy bueno el conoce mejor a Geraldine así que pues no perdemos nada con revisar.

Al bajar bueno me toco revisar debajo de la cama y debo decir que me sorprende lo limpio que está aquí abajo y al parecer solo hay dos cajas y

_-¡Hey chicos! ayúdenme a levantar el colchón al parecer aquí hay algo_-Los chicos se acercaron y al levantar el colchón.

-_Sí, lo encontramos uno de los cuadernos de Helga_-Dijo Brainy y el y Lorenzo empezaron a festejar.

_-Bis salgan de ahí bis Olga bis esta bis llegando bis cambio bis_-Escuchamos la voz de Harold en el radio oh, oh ya a correr.

-_Bien acomoden lo que hayan desacomodado y a correr_-Dije tomando el cuaderno y corriendo detrás de los demás.

Al llegar abajo vimos como Olga entraba por la puerta, mientras nosotros nos escondíamos en el armario que estaba debajo de la escalera.

-_Chicos no tienen porque esconderse, ya sé lo que hacen Phoebe me lo dijo ayer, y me pidió que los ayudara_-Nos dijo Olga con tono dulce.

Salimos todos juntos del armario y le sonreímos con un poco de nerviosismo oh, oh Geraldine nos va a usar como costal de box.

-_Ha hola ha Olga ha_-Dijo Brainy con su antigua y graciosa respiración, si es gracioso que su asma vuelva cuando está nervioso.

_-Hay chicos por favor no estén nerviosos no los acusare con mi hermanita bebe yo también estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Phoebe y las chicas así que pasen y díganme ¿encontraron lo que estaban buscando?-_Hay que bien Olga es nuestra salvadora.

Al entrar en la cocina nos encontramos a los demás y después Olga nos sirvió unos vasos de refresco me pregunto ¿por qué los demás están aquí?

**Fin P.O.V. Gerald **

**P.O.V. General **

En la cocina de la familia Pataki, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes y la mayor de las hermanas Pataki conversando y tomando refresco.

**Flash back**

_-Hey Eugene podrías decirle al niño sicópata que baje del tejado y deje de jugar_-Dijo Harold por el radio a su amigo de la mala suerte.

_-si claro ya voy_- Dijo Eugene trepando por la escalera de emergencia.

_-Bis soy bis el rey bis de la bis selva bis grur bis cambio_-Se escucho la voz de Curly mientras imitaba al león de la película del rey león. (N/a/m disculpen pero ni yo, ni isabelita sabemos cómo se llama, así que si alguien sabe y nos dice se los agradeceremos muchisisisimo).

_-Si ya estoy en camino de ah ha estoy bien_- Dijo Eugene quien se había atorado en la escalera de emergencia y estaba colgado de cabeza en la misma.

-_Si genial solo esto me faltaba madame gruñona me cambiara de niño rosa a morado_- Se dijo Harold a sí mismo.

_-Bir Gerald, bir Eugene, bir se acaba, bir de caer, bir y se, bir atoro, bir en la escalera, bir ahorita bir lo desatoramos bir Curly y yo bir así que bir apúrense bir cambio_- Dijo el niño rosa a su amigo Gerald.

-_Bien rey de la selva ayúdame con Eugene_-Dijo Harold por el radio empezando a subir la escalera de emergencia.

_-Mejor yo te ayudo ya que tu amigo está desnudo saltando en mi techo así que creo que necesitaras mi ayuda-_ Dijo la rubia mayor de las Pataki.

_-¡Oh! no seré barni-_ Dijo Harold al verse descubierto por Olga.

**Fin flash back **

-_Entonces así los descubrió Olga, viejos juro que si Geraldine se entera dejare que los golpee primero_-Dijo Gerald con cara de preocupación.

-_Pues si así los descubrí pero no importa, solo me da gusto que su amigo se pusiera la ropa de nuevo realmente fue un poco perturbador verlo saltar desnudo arriba del techo de mi casa-_ Dijo Olga con una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien cuando le digas a madame gruñona que nos descubriste, por favor danos cinco minutos de ventaja para correr hasta México-_ Dijo Harold con cara de susto y temblando como gelatina.

-_Bueno, no seas tontito no le diré nada a mi hermanita bebe, pero díganme ¿consiguieron lo que buscaban?-_ Dijo Olga con curiosidad.

_-Pues si aquí esta_-Dijo Brainy entregándole el cuaderno a la mayor de las Pataki.

_-Con este poema seguro mi hermanita bebe ganara el concurso-_Dijo Olga saltando de alegría después de terminar de leer el poema.

-_De verdad ¿es tan bueno?-_Pregunto Harold a la rubia.

-_Pues, que les parece si lo leo en voz alta y ustedes me dicen que opinan_-Dijo Olga poniéndose frente a todos los presentes para leer en voz alta el poema.

**LA POESIA ESTA EN TI **

**La poesía está en tus hermosos ojos marrón **

**La poesía está en tu aperlada sonrisa que me ilumina**

**Esta en tu rebelde cabello chocolate cuando juega con el viento**

**La poesía está en tu dulce y tierno corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>La poesía son palabras llenas de amor y alegría<strong>

**Escritas en tu nombre ya que sin ti la poesía…**

**No existe sin ti son solo palabras vacías**

**Sin sentido sin alma, y corazón son solo palabras frías.**

* * *

><p><strong>La poesía se encuentra en tu piel tan frágil y suave<strong>

**En tu piel tan blanca como los finos copos de nieve**

**Es colorida como tus lindas mejillas **

**Cuando se ruborizan al decirme te quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>La poesía eres tú ya que la inspiras en mí<strong>

**La poesía está en tu piel, en tu linda sonrisa, en tus ojos,**

**En tu rebelde cabello, en tus mejillas y en tus silencios**

**Que son los momentos previos entre tú y mi poesía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti la poesía existe por ti y tu gran corazón<strong>

**Por tu sencillez que me permite enfocarme **

**En tu valentía, tu amabilidad y pasión **

**En tus sentimientos y tu gran amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti la poesía gira de nuevo a mí alrededor<strong>

**Por ti tengo el sueño de escribir la poesía**

**Que describa tu perfección, gracias al calor **

**Que me brindas en mi vida existe la poesía que eres tú.**

* * *

><p>-<em>Wow no lo dudo, madame gruñona ganara el concurso<em>- Dijo Harold llorando por la emoción.

-_Sí sin duda es muy bueno, pero que yo sepa Arni no es castaño, ni de ojos café_-Dijo Gerald muy desconcertado.

_-Bueno pues creo que después de todo Helga ya tiene una nueva inspiración pero la pregunta es ¿Quién puede ser?-_Dijo un Brainy muy feliz.

_-Pues aunque no me guste decirlo estoy de acuerdo con Brainy después de lo que hizo Arni lo mejor es que Geraldine se olvide de él_- Dijo Gerald con un tono triste en su voz.

-_Bueno chicos yo no sé lo que paso así que tenemos 5 horas más podrían contarme que paso entre Arnold y mi hermanita bebe por favor_-Dijo Olga a los presentes.

-_Claro pero tal vez lo que escuches no te agrade_-Dijo Lorenzo a la rubia.

**Flash back **

**1 de febrero **

Afuera de la primaria P.S. 118 la pandilla de Hillwood se encontraba hablando de él gran baile del día del amor y la amistad

_-Pues yo ya tengo pareja iré con Rhonda al baile y ¿ustedes con quien irán_?-Pregunto Harold a sus compañeros.

_-Pues yo invitare a Phoebe y ese día le pediré que sea mi novia_-Dijo Gerald con alegría.

_-Pues ya te habías tardado, porque es increíble que tú y Phoebe están enamorados desde hace mucho más tiempo y se te adelantaran Brainy y Harold_-Dijo Lorenzo a su amigo.

-_Si Gerald yo estoy de acuerdo con Lorenzo_-Dijo Arnold a su mejor amigo.

_-Pero si ustedes dos están en las mismas que yo, Lorenzo con Nadine y tú con Geraldine_- Respondió Gerald a lo dicho por sus amigos.

_-Gerald, he chicos Nadine y yo somos novios desde hace dos días_-Dijo Lorenzo mas rojo que un tomate.

_-¿QUE?-_Dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

_-Espera viejo y ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?-_ Le reclamo Gerald a su amigo.

-_Pues se los queríamos decir el día del baile_-Les respondió Lorenzo que seguía del mismo color.

_-Wow entonces solo faltan Curly y Arnold- _Dijo Harold en tono cantarín.

-_Si viejo sabemos que Curly no encontrara novia nunca nadie aguanta sus locuras pero y tu cuando te le declararas a Geraldine_- Dijo Gerald al cabeza de balón mientras los demás chicos lo miraban fijamente esperando su respuesta.

_-Pues ya se los he dicho antes chicos, Helga me gusta pero, aun no sé si me gusta, gusta o si solo me gusta como amiga, lo que si les aseguro es que la invitare al baile-_Respondió Arnold a los presentes.

**Fin flash back**

_-Pues solo eso paso chicos-_Dijo Olga aun sin entender muy bien el problema entre los dos rubios.

_-Pues no Olga eso fue solo el comienzo_-Dijo Harold muy serio cosa rara en el.

**Flash back **

**14 de febrero**

Los dos rubios consentidos bailaban un tango, junto sus demás amigos cuando de pronto Arnold se subió al escenario y dijo

_-Amigos, por favor préstenme su atención porque a qui frente a todos quiero decirte Helga G. Pataki que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia-_ Grito el cabeza de balón frente a todos los presentes que comenzaron a aplaudir, chiflar y vitorear.

-_Si Arnold claro que si quiero ser tu novia cabeza de balón_-Dijo la rubia subiendo al escenario y sellando con un beso la tierna escena.

**Fin flash back**

_-Una hora después de eso Helga salió del baile llorando y aun no sabemos porque_-Dijo Eugene con cara de tristeza.

_-Y eso fue todo o todavía hay mas por que hasta ahora no entiendo que paso_-Dijo Olga a los chicos.

-_Pues después de eso_- Dijo Gerald empezando el relato.

**Flash back **

**15 de febrero**

Se encontraban los de la pandilla comiendo a la hora del almuerzo cuando llego Helga muy triste a sentare en la mesa con ellos.

_-Helga ¿estás_ _bien? es que después de la forma tan rara en que te fuiste del baile nos dejaste preocupados_-Pregunto Phoebe muy preocupada a su mejor amiga.

_-Si estoy bien no te preocupes_-Dijo Helga fingiendo que estaba bien frente a todos sus amigos.

_-Pataki ¿podemos hablar de ya sabes que después de las clases en mi casa? Solo estaremos tu Brainy, Lila, y yo lo prometo_- Dijo Rhonda a su amiga rubia.

_-Claro princesa hablaremos del "proyecto de literatura" en tu casa después de clases-_Dijo Helga a su amiga rica.

-_Helga por favor podemos hablar es importante_-Se escucho la voz de Arnold detrás de la rubia.

_-Claro vamos Arnoldo-_Dijo Helga de forma fría al recién llegado.

Los dos rubios salieron del comedor seguidos sin darse cuenta por sus amigos.

_-Habla rápido camarón con pelos, que no tengo tu tiempo_-Dijo la menor de las Pataki con tono frio.

_-Helga yo cometí un error ayer y te pedí que fueras mi novia por que los chicos me estuvieron presionando y es que en cierta forma desde que Lila y Brainy se hicieron novios yo paso mucho tiempo contigo y me confundí me gustas como amiga pero no me gustas, gustas yo amo a Lila y espero que puedas perdonarme… yo de verdad lo siento y no quiero perder tu amistad_-Dijo Arnold a nuestra rubia con mucha culpa en la voz.

_-Está bien cabeza de balón ayer pude ver claramente eso de que aun amas a Lila, pero te exijo que la respetes ya que ella es novia de mi mejor amigo y sobre lo de nuestro noviazgo no pasa nada, yo te entiendo solo te confundiste, ni que fuera la gran cosa_-Dijo la rubia aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-_De verdad lamento, lo que paso ayer Helga_-Dijo Arnold sin ver a Helga a los ojos.

_-No importa Arnoldo, estoy bien_-Dijo la rubia dándole la espalda al cabeza de balón mientras caminaba hacia su casillero.

Después de que los rubios terminaron de hablar y se fueron cada uno a su respectivo casillero, los demás salieron de su escondite e interrogaron a los mencionados en la plática.

_-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes cuatro ayer? y no mientan que mi mejor amigo está metido en este asunto-_ Dijo Gerald a la pareja de "acusados".

-_Lo que paso ayer fue que Arnold me dijo que tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos y Helga nos escucho y eso fue todo ¿verdad amor?_- Dijo Lila sin mirar a sus amigos y pidiendo el apoyo de su novio.

-_Si ha chicos ha no ha paso ha nada ha más ha que ha eso ha ayer_-Dijo muy nervioso el chico a sus amigos.

_-Bien entonces hablare con Arni lo que hiso no está bien y ustedes hablen con Geraldine los veo en clases_-Dijo Gerald a los presentes y después se retiro del lugar junto con los demás menos Rhonda que se quedo con la pareja para hablar del "trabajo de literatura".

**Fin flash back**

-_Al día siguiente de que eso pasara Arnold se fue a san Lorenzo con sus padres_- Dijo Gerald terminando el relato.

-_Con razón mi hermanita bebe ha estado tan triste desde que él se fue, ¡huy! pero que tarde ya es medio día no los entretengo mas váyanse con cuidado a casa del señor Simmons-_Dijo Olga a los de la pandilla.

-_Claro mejor salimos de aquí antes de que madame gruñona llegue y nos use de pera de box_-Dijo Harold aun con miedo pro el asunto del robo del cuaderno.

Después de eso Olga acompaño a los chicos a la puerta y se despidieron pero Brainy se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no decía nada en el camino a casa de su profesor.

**Fin P.O.V. General**

**P.O.V. Brainy **

_Es tan triste que Lila, Rhonda, Helga y yo guardemos este secreto los demás deberían saber tienen derecho también son amigos de Arnold solo que de verdad Helga quiere mucho a Arnold y no quiere que nadie sepa pero espero que él chico del poema cure el corazón de mi mejor amiga… ella lo merece._

**Flash back**

Después de que Gerald y los demás se fueron y nos dejaron hablando del "trabajo de literatura" descubrimos que ella vio y escucho lo que paso.

-_Pero ¿por qué no le dijeron lo que paso a los demás?- _Nos pregunto Rhonda a los dos.

_-¿Pero ha como ha te ha enteraste ha?-_Pregunte muy nervioso.

-_Cuando fui al baño vi y escuche lo que paso pero no importa eso contéstenme_-Nos grito Rhonda muy alterada.

-_Porque primero debemos preguntarle a Helga si quiere que les digamos a los demás lo que paso_-Dijo mi novia a Rhonda.

-_Ok hablaremos esta tarde en mi casa nos vemos a las 4, pero ocultar cosas no lo hace alguien con clase como, yo amenos que me lo pida una de mis mejores amiga_-Nos dijo Rhonda y después se fue.

**Fin flash back**

**Fin P.O.V. ****Brainy **

**P.O.V. General **

Los jóvenes llegaron a la casa de su profesor y tocaron la puerta.

_-¡Hola niños! ¿Qué tal les fue en la misión especial?-_Dijo el señor Simmons a sus alumnos.

-_Muy bien y aquí esta-_ Dijo Gerald entregando el cuaderno a su profesor.

_-Muy bien niños enviare uno de los poemas en el correo y tendremos el resultado la próxima semana así que ahora chicos descansen y que bien misión cumplida_- Dijo el señor Simmons a sus alumnos.

**-**_Claro lo vemos luego iremos a celebrar el éxito de la misión_-Y los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a casa de Brainy a tomarse una yahoo soda para celebrar.

**Fin P.O.V. General.**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-bueno como verán este cap si que estuvo largo y lo tuve que dividir, si quieren saber qué onda con el cambio de look de Helga pues tendrán, que esperar hasta el siguiente cap- (déjate de eso y ve a lo importante)-claro como sabrán mora está enojada conmigo, así que me puso dos condiciones para que me pueda disculpar y no me quedo de otra U_U la primera es que le escribiré un one short seddie, y la segunda esta aquí en la historia el poema de Helga lo escribió mora-(así que por fa díganme que opinan sigo como poetisa o lo de escribir se lo dejo a isabelita XD)- si, si como sea nos disculpamos por la tardanza pero aun no tenemos el internet en casa y luego me enferme de la anginas y ya se imaginaran estuve fatal, no salí de mi cama en toda una semana-(si eso es cierto soy testigo)-si olviden eso que dijo la mora bocona esa ¬¬* pasando a otra cosa los dos misterios ya están casi resueltos, si quieren saber el secreto de Brainy, Lila, Rhonda y Helga sobre Arnold se los diré el próximo cap, y sobre el galán misterioso, perfecto, increíble, todo un amor de Helga pues ya es muy obvio quien es- (si están obvio como que babeas por el pillina)mora ¬¬*-(que apoco miento)-ignoren a la mora indiscreta esa, y ahora contestación a los reviews.

Letifiesta: no gracias a ustedes por los comentarios si no dejaran yo no tendría inspiración para escribir mil gracias y esperamos leerte pronto.

PurpleMonst: claro que somos amigas si me das el honor de serlo me da gusto que me sigas y gracias por el apoyo en mis historias esperamos leerte pronto y te queremos mil.

Mari3304: no dispárame a mi no a el por favor no lo odies que lo que le hiso Arnold a Helga es lo peor así que plis dispárame a mí y no a él gracias por el comentario y esperamos seguirte leyendo chao.

Ashira23: gracias por el comentario y esperamos seguirte leyendo.

(Y ya saben dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, sugerencias, especulaciones, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS, a casi lo olvido espero sus opiniones de mi poema con muchas ansias chao)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola queridos lectores, como se darán cuenta acabo de reeditar la historia, ya que alguien me dijo que se le dificultaba un poco leer, por las letras en negrita, pero bueno como por los resientes acontecimientos en mi vida y mis nuevas ocupaciones, no he podido revisar los capis como quisiera y para mí lo importante es que ustedes mis queridos lectores tengan una buena lectura y una buena historia, en fin como mi tiempo estará más reducido, mora será la responsable de editar y revisar los capis antes de que los publique y bueno para que vean que si escucho sus sugerencias, en fin MORA disclaimer por favor-(DISCLAIMER los personajes de hey Arnold no nos pertenecen son de Craig Bartlett y Nick así que solo hacemos esto porque isabelita no tiene nada mejor que hacer y por fa no nos demanden)-si ya saben las contestaciones a los reviews abajo y la canción del cap de hoy se llama absurda Cenicienta de Chenoa nos vemos abajo chao.

Muy bien

_Letra_ _cursiva: Los diálogos y pensamientos de los personajes._

Letra normal: Las acciones y narraciones ya sean mías o de los personajes. Ahora si disfruten el cap.

# _#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO**

**Por: isabelita es decir yo**

**Capitulo: 4 Un cambio total.**

**P.O.V. Helga **

**Sábado 12:00 pm**

Por fin salimos del acuario y la hora de la verdad llego, y aun no sé que responder acerca del cambio de imagen que las chicas quieren hacerme_._

-_Y ¿bien Helga?, ¿Estás de acuerdo en que te hagamos un cambio de imagen o no?_-Me pregunto la princesa con ansias.

-_Pues yo… yo_-De verdad no sé qué decir, ya que nunca pensé en algo como hacerme un cambio de imagen… bueno solo cambie mi imagen cuando fui Cecili, pero nada más.

_-¡Vamos! Helga no pierdes nada con intentar, si no te gusta el cambio que te hagamos nos olvidamos del asunto y ya ¿sí?- _Me dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa y en ese momento.

**Flash back **

-_Y hermanita bebe ¿qué piensas hacer sobre lo de Arnold?- _Mepregunto mi hermana mayor.

_-Pues no lo sé Olga, después de todo yo soy, lo que soy por él, mi moño rosa junto con mi ropa son por él, mi actitud, mis poemas y todo lo que soy y si él no está, yo no existo_-Dije eso con mucha tristeza en la voz.

_-Pues hermanita bebe, que te parece si cuando estés lista para dejarlo ir, buscamos quien es la verdadera Helga, y te puedo jurar que serás más feliz, que cuando él estaba aquí- _Medijo Olga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-¿Como que encontrar a la verdadera Helga_?-Pregunte con una cara de interrogación.

_-Pues lo que quiero decir, es que cuando estés lista para dar el primer paso, eso será lo primero que cambiaremos-_Me dijo apuntando mi ropa.

**Fin flash back**

_Las__palabras__que__esa__tarde__me__dijo Olga, por alguna extraña razón volvieron a mi mente, y debo admitir que tiene razón, no puedo aferrarme para siempre a Arnold el no me ama… nunca lo hará y yo no lo obligare ni nada parecido, como dijo el chico del libro el corazón debe tener su tiempo de sanar sus heridas y creo que el mío ya está ¡listo!_

_-Ok, pero más les vale que me guste el cambio-_Les dije a las chicas con mucha convicción claro además siempre quise saber que se siente verse femenina y linda, je, je creo.

-_Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás Helga, te dejaremos preciosa-_Me dijo la señorita perfección con una sonrisa de verdad perturbadora.

-_¡Sí!, Lo sabía algún día transformaría al patito feo de Helga G Pataki, en un hermoso cisne llamado Helga Geraldine Pataki- _Decía la princesa con una sonrisa mas perturbadora que la de Lila, ¡oh rayos!, pero en que lio me he metido.

-_Chicas muy bien a trabajar, cuando lleguemos al centro comercial, Lila y Phoebe a la sección de ropa, Shenna y Patty a la de zapatos y Nadine a los accesorios, yo llevare a Pataki a un spa y nos veremos en una hora en el salón de belleza, después de eso llevaremos a Helga con los demás para que vean mi obra maestra-_Decía la princesita mientras las demás asentían, creo que debo de salir corriendo ahora que puedo.

_-Pues bien Helga vámonos, ya es hora serás mi primer cliente en mi negocio de cambios de imagen "princesa Lloyd"- _¡RAYOS! Creo que Rhonda me leyó la mente porque mientras me decía eso me tomaba del brazo y subíamos a la limosina.

_Ok, ya no me puedo salir de esto, así que espero que esta locura del cambio de imagen sirva para algo, porque estoy segura que Rhonda me maltratara bastante._

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial las chicas se dividieron, al lugar que Rhonda les asigno para según conseguir las cosas para mi supuesto cambio de imagen.

_-Muy bien Pataki, demos por inaugurado mi negocio en el spa que esta junto al salón de belleza que esta al final de este pasillo ya que en ese es donde mi madre y yo tenemos nuestra cuenta personal-_Me decía Rhonda muy contenta, bueno debo de admitir que pasar tiempo con ella no es tan… malo aunque ella pueda parecer superficial, es buena persona después de lo de Arnold ella fue una de las personas que mas me ayudo y me apoyo guardando ese secreto sobre lo que paso ese 14 de febrero.

-_Espera princesa debo volver a casa porque… no traje la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Bob-_Dije buscando una excusa para salir corriendo creo que aun no estoy lista para soportar la tortura a la que me someterá la princesa.

-_No seas tonta Pataki mis papás y yo aun te debemos mucho por lo que hiciste y bueno yo pago- _Me dijo Rhonda muy contenta, ¡ah! Ya no tengo salida.

_Y aquí estamos pues bien espero que esto del cambio sea muy bueno, espero que Olga tenga razón y esto me ayude a superar lo que paso con Arnold._

**Fin P.O.V. Helga**

**P.O.V. Phoebe**

Mientras Lila y yo entramos a una de las tiendas hablábamos de cómo ayudar a Arnold para que se pueda comunicar con Helga.

-_Pues yo de verdad no entiendo porque Rhonda se opone a que Arnold hable con Helga, se que se porto muy mal con ella… pero existe un 84% de probabilidades de que si ellos vuelven a ser amigos ella se recupere de esa depresión ¿no crees Lila?-_Le decía a mi amiga pelirroja mientras revisábamos la ropa de la tienda.

-_Yo estoy segura que si… pero bueno Phoebe ya sabes cómo es Helga y tal vez se moleste con nosotros por eso además también Rhonda tiene en parte razón, por el momento no es conveniente para ella, mejor mas adelante cuando Helga este menos vulnerable ante su depresión y enojo ¿no crees?-_ Me pregunto Lila mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas, la conozco muy bien ella está nerviosa pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-_Lila ¿estás segura que ni Brainy ni tú nos ocultan algo?-_Le pregunte a mi pecosa amiga y ella esquivando mi mirada dijo.

-_No Phoebe estoy segura que nosotros no les ocultamos nada, ¡oh! pero mira qué hermoso vestido_- Dijo Lila muy emocionada y agradecida por cambiar la plática, algo en este asunto de Arnold no me está gustando nada y por el bien de mi mejor amiga averiguare ¿qué es?

-_Pues si Lila es precioso pero el estilo de Helga es el color rosa no el verde, sabes que a ella solo le gusta el color rosa- _Le dije a mi amiga mientras veía la ropa que le compraríamos a nuestra mejor amiga.

-_Phoebe alguna vez Helga te ha dicho la razón por la que ella usa color rosa y su moño ¿verdad? –_Me dijo eso con una sonrisa triste.

-_Si Lila, Helga me lo conto hace unos dos años-_Le dije a Lila mientras sujetaba en mis manos una falda en color blanco con pequeñas flores rosas.

_-Pues entonces me apoyaras en la idea de que la ropa de Helga definitivamente no debe ser totalmente en color rosa, el punto de todo nuestro plan es que ella no recuerde nada que la ponga triste-_Ok Lila tiene razón por ahora lo importante es que nuestra rubia este bien, hasta que vuelva Arnold y lo pueda enfrentar siendo la misma Helga G Pataki de siempre.

-E_ntonces llevémonos ese hermoso vestido que ya no falta mucho para encontrarnos a las demás- _Le dije y mi amiga pelirroja solo me sonrió, Helga volverá algún día a vestir totalmente de rosa pero por ahora el verde no le queda nada mal.

-_Ok Phoebe pero esa falda es muy bonita y a Helga le gustara-_Me dijo con una sonrisa sin duda esta es una gran tarde de chicas.

**Fin P.O.V. Phoebe**

**P.O.V. Rhonda **

Cuando entramos al spa lo primero que hicimos fue entrar a la sala de facial cosa que a Pataki de verdad no le agrado mucho porque puso una cara de susto fantástica, le tomaría una foto pero por desgracia olvide mi carísimo celular en el auto.

**-**_Muy bien Pataki empecemos con una exfoliación, luego será una depilación después una mascarilla de barro, un manicure y una humectación además en el salón _- No termine de hablar porque Pataki me interrumpió.

_-¡He! alto Princesa, ¿estás segura que necesito todo eso?, porque de verdad no estoy tan segura_-Dijo mi rubia amiga, debo admitir que a pesar de no arreglarse mucho su cabello es muy lindo no tanto como el mío pero si es lindo.

-_Pataki por favor confía en mi yo soy la experta y tu mi amiga te aseguro que te dejare muy bien te lo prometo y ahora entra que se nos hace tarde-_Le dije a mi amiga de verdad que mi rubia agresiva es una desconfiada la dejare como una persona decente, si logro que Helga se vea de maravilla, tal vez encuentre a alguien más y olvide a Arnold.

Entramos juntas a la sala donde comenzaron a arreglarla como yo se los decía, veinte minutos después le pusieron la mascarilla de barro y nos dejaron solas, bien es ahora o nunca.

-_Pataki-_Dije tratando de llamar su atención.

_-Ok princesa, lo admito esto no estuvo tan mal después de todo, aunque lo de la depilación si dolió, en fin tenemos 20 minutos antes de ver a las demás así que podemos tener una plática decente_- Me dijo y me acaba de dar la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de lo ocurrido con Arnold.

_-Helga yo… quería saber ¿que pasara con Arnold si el regresa algún día?-_listo le solté la bomba, espero que no me tumbe los dientes porque de verdad mis dientes son perfectos.

-_Yo…no se Rhonda lo que Arnold me hizo me dolió mucho yo…no estoy segura de que pasara pero tú sabes bien lo que ocurrió y creo que nunca podre perdonarle eso-_Me dijo bajando la mirada y sobando su brazo derecho como lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

**Flash back**

**14** **de** **febrero**

_-Pensé que esta fiesta no tendría clase como las que hacen en París, o en Los Ángeles o en Londres, pero de verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho_- Le decía a mi amiga rubia mientras salíamos juntas del baño.

_-Ves princesa, te dije que te divertirías y mucho más si venias con el niño rosa_-Me contesto con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, que nunca había visto en ella.

-_Y tú se nota que estás muy feliz Pataki-_Le dije con un tono de confidencialidad.

-_Si princesa estoy muy feliz… pero si le dices a alguien, me las pagaras-_Dijo amenazándome con el puño, cuando vimos la escena que le rompió el corazón a una de mis mejores amigas.

Las dos nos quedamos de piedra, al ver a Arnold besar a Lila contra su voluntad ya que ella forcejeaba para separarse de él, después de eso vimos a Brainy llegar a separar al tarado cabeza de balón de su novia, mientras Lila y Brainy comenzaron a decirle a Arnold algo que no escuche ya que escuche la voz de mi amiga y le di prioridad a ella.

-_Arnold ¿Por qué?_- Después de decir eso mi amiga salió corriendo y llorando, mientras yo salí corriendo tras ella, pero para mí desgracia no la pude alcanzar, esto no se quedaría así Arnold hizo algo que jamás haría alguien con clase, ya hablaríamos de esto mañana Brainy, Lila, Helga y yo.

**Fin flash back**

_-Escúchame Helga, ahora que no hay nadie, te diré algo que sabes jamás hare en público ya qué eso no lo hace alguien como yo y mucho menos a alguien como tú, pero a pesar de todo hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas respecto a Arni yo te apoyare- _Dije eso poniendo una mano sobre su hombro .

_-Gracias princesa, de verdad gracias, sabes que tu también podrás contar conmigo siempre… pero no te emociones esto no cambia nada, para mi sigues siendo la niña rica, odiosa, mal educada y superficial de siempre ¡eh!_-Me dijo recuperando esa mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-_Gracias Pataki se que siempre podre contar contigo…pero tampoco te emociones que para mi sigues siendo la misma salvaje, sin estilo, alocada y sin clase o gracia de siempre-_Dije con una sonrisa.

_Sé que nuestra amistad es rara pero así somos y así nos gusta que sea nuestra amistad rara e incomprensible como nosotras, solo espero que después del cambio de imagen Pataki tenga un poco mas de estilo, gracia y clase después de todo algo tendrá que haber aprendido de mi._

**Fin P.O.V. Rhonda **

**P.O.V. Brainy **

**Sábado 1:00 pm **

Cuando llegamos a mi casa todos estábamos muy felices festejando y celebrando por el éxito de nuestra misión.

_Pero a pesar de estar feliz porque le daremos a Helga el mejor regalo de cumpleaños el recordar lo que paso el día después del baile, debo admitir que aun siento culpa por ocultarles a mis amigos lo que paso en verdad entre Arnold, Helga, Rhonda, Lila y yo._

_-Oye Brainy ya pensaste en que le regalaras a Geraldine, recuerda que el viernes es su cumpleaños, y lo del poema no cuenta ese es más bien un regalo del señor Simmons, ya que la idea de inscribir el poema en el concurso es suya, por otro lado las chicas le darán el suyo hoy ese loco cambio de imagen que le harán es su obsequio para ella, tu eres su mejor amigo así que debes de darle el mejor presente, de todos-_Me dijo Gerald sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-_Lo sé Gerald tengo pensado regalarle un relicario con la foto de todos nosotros pero… por lo del que tenia con la foto de Arnold no estoy tan seguro y ¿ustedes que le piensan regalar?-_Le pregunte a mis amigos tal vez ellos tengan una buena idea.

-_Yo le regalare algo muy especial y sorprendente así que no les puedo decir nada solo que será muy a mi estilo-_Nos dijo Curly con esa extraña expresión de sicópata en su rostro.

-_¡Caray_ _viejo! Solo espero no tener que irte a sacar de la delegación de policía, como la vez que se te ocurrió secuestrar a los monos del zoológico-_Dijo Gerald con una mueca de reproche contra nuestro pequeño y sicópata amigo.

-_Pues_ _yo_ _le regalarle una fiesta en mi casa, como me lo sugirió mi novia Nadine-_Dijo Lorenzo mientras sacaba una yahoo soda del refrigerador.

-_Yo ñam le ñam regalare ñam a madame gruñona ñam dos entradas ñam para la ñam lucha estelar ñam del sábado ñam-_Dijo Harold comiendo un chocolate y bebiendo su yahoo soda.

-_Yo le regalare junto con Shenna un diario nuevo, porque le comento ayer a mi novia que al suyo le quedaban como dos hojas y que no había tenido tiempo de comprar uno nuevo- _Dijo Eugene abriendo su soda pero al momento de hacerlo su soda salió disparada y como se encontraba a punto de sentarse en el sillón salió disparado, cayendo de espalda y quedando detrás del sillón con los pies arriba y diciendo.

-_Estoy bien-_Creo que a mi amigo le urge ir a darse una limpia, si sigue así terminara pegándonos su mala suerte.

-_Si lo vemos ¡viejo!-_Dijo Gerald aguantando las ganas de reír.

-_Oye Curly, en serio ¿qué le regalaras a Helga?-_Le pregunto Eugene mientras yo lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-_No les diré que le regalare a Helga ¿Por qué les gustaría ayudarme con mi regalo?- _Pregunto Curly a Eugene mientras colgaba de cabeza sobre la barra de mi cocina.

-_No gracias no quiero terminar en la cárcel ¿qué tal tu Gerald?-_Le pregunto y Gerald puso una cara muy seria.

-_sí,__yo__ya__tengo__un__regalo__que es de parte mía y de parte de Arni-_Nosdijocon un poco de tristeza en el rostro, no sé porque presiento de Gerald sabe algo de lo que paso en el baile ¡o peor aun lo que paso el día después del baile!

**Flash back**

**15 de febrero 4:00 pm**

Cuando Lila y yo llegamos a la casa de Rhonda escuchamos la voz d a Helga y al parecer discutían por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_-Pero Helga, los demás tienen que saber lo que paso-_Decía Rhonda de un modo muy serio a mi antiguo amor.

-¡_No! Rhonda ellos no tienen que saber lo que paso… si les dices eso provocara un problema mayor que podría arruinar nuestra amistad-_Dijo Helga de modo muy seguro pero su expresión se veía triste.

-¡_Ha hola ha!_-y después de decir eso recibí un golpe en la cara como antes de hacerme novio de Lila.

-_Perdón Brainy, ya sabes la vieja costumbre-_Se disculpo mi rubia mejor amiga mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del piso.

-_Helga_ _necesitamos hablar de lo que paso ayer yo…-_Empezó a decir mi novia mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el sillón de la casa de Rhonda cuando Helga la interrumpió.

_-No digas nada señorita perfección, se que tu no hiciste nada malo, fue el estúpido cabeza de balón el único culpable, yo no vine aquí para escuchar nada, solo vine a pedirles que por favor no digan nada de lo que paso para no causar más líos, para mí lo más importante es nuestra amistad y lo demás no me importa, ¡ASI QUE PROMETANME QUE NO DIRAN NADA DE LO QUE PASO AYER A NADIE!-_Nos dijo Helga con una expresión seria, yo la conozco lo que paso realmente le dolió.

-_Te lo prometo Helga-_Dije eso porque sé que lo ocurrido el día de ayer le dolió, pero le dolerá mas ver a sus amigos divididos por algo tan tonto.

-¿_Qué_?_ estás loco lo que paso es algo que…está bien yo también lo prometo-_Dijo mi amiga azabache con tristeza al ver el semblante triste de mi rubia amiga.

_-Pero Helga estoy segura que debes de saber lo que paso porque…-_De nuevo mi novia fue interrumpida por Helga.

-_Para tu tren señorita perfección, lo que paso no me importa así que si no quieres que me moleste contigo solo prométemelo para que me pueda ir a casa-_Dijomirubiaamiga a mi dulce novia.

-_Está bien Helga te lo prometo- _Dijo mi preciosa novia dándose por vencida.

-¡_Genial! Ahora me voy a mi casa ya que Olga va a cocinar y si no estoy en casa para la hora de la cena es capaz de llamar al ejército y armar un drama terrible, nos vemos mañana-_Dijo Helga y después se fue del lugar.

-_Muy bien Lila, si tengo que callarme lo que vi y escuche por lo menos ¿díganme que paso?-_Nos pregunto Rhonda con una expresión inquisidora.

-_Pues lo que paso fue que después de que Arnold le pidiera a Helga que fuera su novia, lo fui a felicitar, le dije a Brainy donde estaría con Arnold, después de eso salí del salón y me encontré con Arni, en cuanto el me vio me dijo que no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien al pedirle a Helga que fuera su novia que aun estaba enamorado de mí y me beso-_Dijo mi novia a nuestra amiga rica.

**Fin flash back**

_-Le regalare a Geraldine una pelota de beisbol autografiada por Mickey Kaline, Arnold me la entrego una semana antes de irse a san Lorenzo, me dijo que sabía lo especial que era esa bola ya que la conseguimos un mes después de que regresáramos a Hillwood-_Dijo Gerald regresándome de mis recuerdos.

-_Caray esa bola sí que es especial, y ¿le dirás a Helga que esa bola es un regalo tuyo y de Arnold?-_Comento Lorenzo con una cara de sorpresa.

-_Bueno es que Arni me dijo que esa bola era especial, ya que ese partido al que fuimos juntos fue el primero que vio junto sus padres y que todo fue gracias a Helga que consiguió los boletos, él quería entregarle la pelota en su cumpleaños y me dijo que si por alguna razón no podía entregársela yo se la diera pero que nunca le mencionara que era un regalo de su parte-_Nos conto Gerald con una mueca seria.

_-Sin duda alguna ese será un estupendo regalo, si que madame gruñona tiene suerte-_Dijo Harold con una mueca de molestia.

-_Creo que todos somos unos excelentes amigos y que merecemos ir a tomarnos una malteada, así que yo invito-_Dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

-_Pues para luego es tarde y tal vez después de comer se nos ocurra que mas regalarle a madame gruñona en su cumpleaños-_Dijo Harold saliendo como cohete de mi casa.

**Fin P.O.V. Brainy**

**P.O.V. Lila **

Después de comprar ese hermoso vestido y la ropa que le regalaremos a Helga de cumpleaños Phoebe y yo salimos de esa tienda para entrar en otra y ver que más regalarle a nuestra rubia favorita.

-_Oye Lila ¿estás segura que tu y Brainy no nos esconden algo?-_No puedo creer que me vuelva a preguntar eso, estoy segura de que Phoebe sospecha que algo mas paso en la fiesta.

-_Si Phoebe estoy segura que nosotros no ocultamos nada-_Le respondí a mi amiga sin mirarla a los ojos, sin duda esto de mentir y ocultar cosas no se me da en lo absoluto.

-_Bueno te creo, ¡oh! mira ese vestido Lila es perfecto para que Helga lo use hoy ¿no crees?-_Me dijo Phoebe mientras entrabamos en la tienda.

_El vestido es muy bonito, aunque no es del color que utiliza Helga, pero es perfecto para que empiece a recuperarse de lo que paso el día del baile y cuando Arnold regrese ella lo perdone y puedan estar juntos… aunque me preocupa, lo que paso ese día no será tan fácil de olvidar y conociendo a mi amiga tal vez nunca lo olvide._

**Flash back **

**14 de febrero **

_Por fin paso cosa que me da mucha alegría por Helga, ya que aun recuerdo cuando descubrí gracias a la obra de Romeo y Julieta lo que ella siente por él, recuerdo que desde ese día prometí que la ayudaría y por fin paso, mejor voy a felicitar a Arnold._

_-Brainy ahora regreso debo de felicitar a Arnold por su nuevo noviazgo-_Le dije muy contenta a mi querido novio.

_-Claro ah Lila ah-_Me respondió con esa antigua y linda respiración suya.

-_¡Oh! Brainy por que no vas a tomarte tu pastilla para tu asma, sabes que bailar mucho te produce que vuelva y me alcanzas allá afuera para que felicitemos juntos a Arnold-_Le dije a mi adorado novio con una sonrisa y después salí a buscar a Arnold.

-_Hola Arni solo venia a felicitarte por tu noviazgo con Helga-_Le dije a mi amigo en cuanto lo encontré.

-_Lila creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Helga me volvió muy impulsivo_-Me dijo mi amigo de forma triste.

-_Pero eso no tiene nada de malo al contrario-_Le dije a Arnold con una sonrisa.

_-No Lila es que yo no sé primero estuve varios años pidiéndote que salieras conmigo, luego cuando regresamos de san Lorenzo te hiciste novia de Brainy, yo me hice mejor amigo de Helga, ahora estoy confundido, todas las chicas que me han gustado por lo general son bonitas pero huecas como les dice Helga, tu eres la excepción y el problema es que tal vez aun siento algo por ti… Helga me importa y no quiero hacerle daño además…-_Me decía Arnold pero no término ya que sin previo aviso me beso, es obvio que yo no correspondí al beso, mientras trataba de alejar a Arnold de mí y después mi amado Brainy llego jalando a Arnold.

-¿_Por_ _qué hiciste eso Arnold si ahora eres el novio de mí mejor amiga?-_Le pregunto mi querido novio a nuestro amigo.

-_Discúlpame Brainy y tú también Lila con ese beso, descarte la idea de que aun siento algo por ti pero…-_Y de nueva cuenta Arni no termino de hablar.

-_Está bien Arnold, pero estoy segura de que nos ocultas algo-_Dije a mi amigo mientras sujetaba la mano de mi novio.

-_Yo… yo me iré pasado mañana con mis padres a vivir a san Lorenzo y por eso le pedí a Helga que fuera mi novia, porque yo quería pasar los últimos días que estaré aquí en Hillwood haciendo feliz a una de las personas más especiales de mi vida… ya que tal vez yo nunca regrese de san Lorenzo-_Nos dijo con una cara tan triste que estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-_Arnold ¿Helga sabe que te irás a vivir a san Lorenzo?-_ Le pregunto Brainy con una expresión muy seria.

-_No, ella no lo sabe-_Contesto mi amigo con una mueca de culpa.

-_Pues yo estuve muchos años enamorado de ella, la conozco bien, si tú haces eso la herirás porque ella ¡te ama! eres la persona más buena, dulce y noble que conoce, si la engañas de esa manera y no le hablas de frente ella ¡te odiara!- _Le dijo Brainy muy enojado a Arnold cielos nunca había visto a Brainy tan molesto.

-_Lo sé… tal vez eso sea lo mejor después de ese beso ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por ti Lila, pero lo que siento por Helga yo la quiero pero no sé si la amo como ella a mí. Además ahora que lo pensé mejor sería egoísta de mi parte pedirle a Helga que me espere cuando no sé si algún día volveré-_Termino de decir Arnold y esta vez la que hablo fui yo.

-_Arnold yo se que tu amas a Helga pero no son tus dudas, ni la distancia lo que te separan de ella, si no tu miedo-_Le dije de forma dulce y después le sonreí con tristeza ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto lo que sentía en ese momento?

-_No Lila, yo no sé de lo que hablas a lo único que le tengo miedo es a que ella salga lastimada por mi culpa-_Nos contesto Arnold sobándose la nuca como lo hace siempre que está nervioso.

_-Si Arnold, Lila tiene razón tienes miedo de dejarte llevar por lo que sientes por Helga, sabes siempre te he considerado un chico muy maduro y centrado, pero cuando se trata de cuestiones de amor, eres un total y completo desastre-_Dijo mi novio con una mueca reprobatoria como las que usa Gerald, y mi novio tiene razón Arnold es muy maduro pero en cuestiones de amor no da una.

-_Arnold de verdad piénsalo bien y por favor lo le hagas daño a Helga…ya que tal vez algún día te podrías arrepentir, ahora vámonos Brainy, debemos dejar que Arnold piense mejor las cosas-_Y después de que dijera eso mi novio y yo nos estábamos retirando cuando mi novio dijo.

-_Arnold una última cosa,_ _no vuelvas a besar a mi novia porque desde que Helga y yo somos amigos ella me ha enseñado técnicas de lucha libre y no me gustaría usarlas contigo-_Eso fue tan dulce, sin duda como quiero a mi adorado novio.

**Fin flash back **

-_Oye Lila no me estas poniendo atención verdad- _Meregreso de mis recuerdos Phoebe ya que después de pagar el vestido, teníamos solo cinco minutos para regresar con las demás.

-_Discúlpame Phoebe es solo que… solo que….solo que pensaba en lo linda que se verá Helga con toda la ropa que compramos, si eso solo en eso pensaba-_Le conteste a mi amiga, sin duda estoy muy nerviosa esto de ocultar cosas no es lo mío.

_-Claro Lila, yo solo te preguntaba ¿Qué tenias pensado regalarle a Helga el próximo viernes? recuerda que es su cumpleaños-_Me dijo mi amiga con cara seria esperando ver mi reacción, ya no tengo dudas Phoebe sospecha algo, y estoy segura que con lo mala que soy mintiendo, me descubrirá en cualquier momento, mejor me enfocare en no pensar en lo que paso el mes pasado.

-_Pues tengo pensado regalarle un lindo portarretratos con la foto de todos los de la pandilla para que nunca olvide que nuestra amistad es muy importante para todos nosotros y ¿tú que tienes pensado darle? -_Le pregunte a mi amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Yo tenía pensado regalarle la siguiente parte del libro que hicimos que leyera gracias al señor Simmons estoy, 100% segura que le encantara ese regalo-_Me respondió y yo solo le sonreí pero sin duda estoy segura que a Helga le gustara el regalo.

Y mientras hablábamos del cumpleaños de nuestra amiga, llegamos al salón de belleza donde nuestra rubia amiga ya se encontraba sentada en la silla lista para el cambio.

**Fin P.O.V. Lila **

**P.O.V. General**

En cuanto todas las chicas entraron al lugar, donde ya se encontraba su rubia amiga lista para el corte de pelo y arreglo personal, se pusieron en orden para terminar "su misión".

-_Muy bien chicas ¿ya tienen todo lo que les encargue listo?-_PreguntoRhonda con tono serio mientras daba las órdenes para completar "la misión".

-_Nosotras compramos la ropa ideal para que ella se vea bien-_Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mostrándole las bolsas que cargaban.

-_SI Rhonda aquí esta lista la ropa que elegimos de las 6 tiendas que visitamos y ninguna es totalmente color rosa-_Dijo la chica oriental bajando la voz al hablar del color de la ropa.

-_Perfecto Nadine por favor revisa la ropa, los zapatos y los accesorios sin usar color rosa confió en ti, bueno ahora me voy que debo decidir que se le vera mejor a Helga-_Dijo la niña rica y después se fue dejando a las demás chicas eligiendo la ropa que usaría la menor de los Pataki.

-_Muy bien ya oyeron a Rhonda primero veamos la ropa-_Dijo la experta en insectos a sus amigas.

-_Bueno Phoebe y yo vimos este vestido en una de las tiendas, creemos que es el indicado para que lo use hoy, ya que bueno es de su estilo pero más femenino y no es rosa ¿Qué opinan?-_Dijo Lila a sus amigas mientras les mostraba el vestido que vieron en el aparador de la ultima tienda que visitaron.

-¡_Es perfecto! solo faltan los zapatos, los accesorios y tendremos una nueva pero sin perder la esencia rubia, en fin vamos a escoger lo que falta-_Dijo Nadine con una sonrisa y el vestido en las manos.

-_Muy bien ¿cuánto tiempo más creen que tardemos?-_Pregunto Shenna a las demás.

-_No sé, yo calculo que como una hora más ¿por qué pasa algo Shenna?-_Pregunto Phoebe a su amiga.

-_No, yo decía para que al salir, los chicos sean los primeros en decir que opinan del cambio de Helga- _Dijo con una sonrisa Shenna.

-_Si porque no, envíenle un mensaje a sus novios para que nos veamos en el campo Gerald en una hora-_Dijo Nadine a sus demás amigas con una sonrisa.

-_Esperen, pero yo no tengo novio-_Expreso una un poco triste Patty.

-_Pues avísale a Curly-_Dijo Shenna a su amiga.

-¿_Por que soy siempre yo la que tiene que salir, hablar o convivir más tiempo con el pequeño maniático? - _Dijo Patty con cara de reproche a sus amigas.

_-Ve el lado positivo, ya que eres la única aparte de Helga que puede controlar su locura-_Dijo Nadine con una sonrisa dulce a su amiga.

-_¡Oh! Está bien no me queda de otra-_Dijo Patty rendida con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Claro muy bien enfoquémonos en las demás cosas que faltan para elegir el atuendo perfecto para la nueva Helga-_Dijo Nadine mientras revisaba las demás bolsas que habían traído las chicas.

**Fin P.O.V. General**

**P.O.V. Helga**

_¡Criminal!, llevo aquí más de media hora y la princesa sigue dando órdenes de cómo arreglarme, sin duda estoy muy aburrida, además este asunto me está desesperando._

_-Ok ya estas lista Helga, solo falta la ropa, los zapatos, los accesorios quedaras perfecta…bueno perfecta solo yo tú te veras decente-_Me dijo la princesa con una sonrisa de alegría, ¡uff! Al menos ya termino pero en fin, ya quiero ver que tan mal me dejo.

-_Si como sea ¿ya puedo ver cómo me dejaste?-_Pregunte mientras trataba de verme en el espejo.

-_No todavía falta que te pongas el atuendo que te prepararon las demás y déjame decirte una cosa Pataki, tu eres la prueba de que mi negocio "Princesa Lloyd "será todo un éxito pondré una sucursal en Madrid, otra en París, una en Praga y una en Londres-_Me decía la princesa pero solo escuche hasta la parte de su negocio después de eso solo escuche un bla, bla, bla.

_-Como sea, ¿en donde están las demás chicas? me urge ver cómo voy a quedar, después de esta locura suya-_Le pregunte a la princesa mientras seguía tratando inútilmente de verme en el espejo ¡RAYOS! Sí que me conoce bien.

-_O por favor no seas dramática, que esta tarde de chicas la realizamos para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños y así te portas con nosotras, sin duda eres una persona sin clase, ni modales y mala amiga-_Me reclamo la princesa cruzándose de brazos con esa pose que tanto la caracteriza.

-¡_Chantajista! está bien, gracias por el cambio, pero si el cambio no me gusta conocerás a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores-_Le dije amenazándola con el puño y ella sonrió y dijo algo que me levanto mucho el ánimo.

-_Que gusto que ya este volviendo la Helga G. Pataki que conocemos-_Me dijo con una mueca rara de tranquilidad.

-_Si como días princesa-_Le dije a mi amiga con mi típica mueca de fastidio de siempre.

_Debo admitir que desde que leí ese libro y tuve ese raro sueño, me he sentido muy tranquila, relajada y contenta, porque bueno después de leer ese libro, me di cuenta de tantas cosas que son peores que él hecho de que el chico que amas no te quiera, bueno creo que mis amigas se han esforzado mucho por ayudarme y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles su amistad._

_-Rhonda ya está listo el atuendo, ten-_Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Nadine que le entregaba un paquete a la princesa.

-¡_Perfecto!, Ven Helga ya es momento de arreglarte-_Me dijo la princesa mientras me arrastraba hacia dentro del probador que estaba en la parte de atrás del salón.

Al entrar en el probador Rhonda me dio el paquete y me dejo que me arreglara.

_-Princesa ya estoy lista, pero de verdad no creo que este atuendo se me vea bien-_Le dije a Rhonda cuando termine de ponerme todo lo que me dio en el paquete.

-_De verdad te veras bien, solo sal deja de exagerar que hice un milagro contigo- _Dijo Rhonda mientras de nueva cuenta me arrastraba hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

-_Contrólate princesa que si me sigues arrastrando así me dislocaras el hombro-_Me queje ante mi loca y rica amiga, cuando de pronto empezamos a escuchar los murmullos de mis demás amigas.

_-Por favor no sean impacientes estoy segura de que Rhonda hizo un gran trabajo con ella- _Escuche decir a la señorita perfección y cuando salimos del probador había un espejo frente a mí y quedé en shock al ver a la persona frente al espejo, ¿de verdad esa soy yo?

-_Lo ven se los dije Helga se ve realmente bien- _Dijo mi amiga pelirroja pero realmente no preste mucha atención porque aun seguía sin creer lo bien que me veía.

_Las chicas eligieron un bonito vestido color blanco con lindas flores en color morado, las mangas del vestido llegaban a la altura de mis codos, la falda llegaba hasta mis rodillas y tenía una linda caída sesgada, mientras que de la parte de arriba era idéntica a mí antiguo vestido rosa, los zapatos eran unos de piso color blanco con un moño morado, los únicos accesorios que Rhonda me dio, eran unos pequeños zarcillos, una pulsera color blanca, el maquillaje era sencillo, solo un poco de sombra color morada muy clara, un poco de brillo transparente, el cabello lo tenía suelto idéntico a como me había quedado el día que me disfrace de Cecili._

_El arreglo es sencillo cómodo, me gusta de verdad, si que el negocio de la princesa será un éxito, lo único extraño es que en el cabello no llevo ningún accesorio, ni siquiera mi moño rosa creo que es porque las chicas saben el motivo de mi forma de vestir, mi moño y esperan que yo sea la que escoja un nuevo accesorio para el cabello pero tristemente para eso aun no estoy lista._

-_Y bien chicas, Pataki, que les parece el cambio, serán socias en mi negocio "Princesa Lloyd y asociadas"-_Dijo mi loca amiga con una sonrisa.

-¡_Ay! Helga te vez preciosa y dinos ¿te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños?-_Me dijo Phoebe con una cara de felicidad ¡OH RAYOS! Sin duda me encanto el regalo.

-_Claro no te quedo tan mal princesa-_Dije sin cambiar mi mueca de siempre pero de verdad estoy muy contenta.

-_Muy bien vamos por la opinión masculina-_Dijo Shenna y después de eso de nueva cuenta me arrastraron a la limosina, sin duda alguna esto ya se les está haciendo costumbre.

**Fin P.O.V. Helga**

**Una semana después cumpleaños de Helga**

**25 de marzo**

**P.O.V. General **

Los chicos de la pandilla se reunieron una hora antes de ir a la escuela, pes quedaron se ir a la casa de su profesor consentido el señor Simmons.

-_¡AH! ñam, ñam Rhonda porque nos levantamos tan temprano, si el cumpleaños de madame gruñona empieza cuando empiecen las clases ¡AH! ñam, ñam- _Decía mientras bostezaba un totalmente adormilado Harold.

-_Amor despiértate ya perezoso, recuerda que ayer el señor Simmons nos dijo que ya habían llegado los resultados del concurso y debemos saber si Helga gano o no-_Regaño Rhonda a su novio por estarse quejando.

-_Pero chicos yo les sugiero que no se hagan muchas ilusiones, ya que en ese concurso seguramente participo el 75% de las personas que compraron el libro, según mis cálculos hay un 97% de probabilidades de que Helga no sea la ganadora y no deberían tener tanta fe en el 3% restante de probabilidades-_Decía Phoebe a sus amigos.

-_Si chicos mi novia tiene razón hay que ser realistas, sería un verdadero milagro… sabemos que Geraldine es buena pero pues hay mucha gente que de seguro participo, no es muy probable que gane, lo bueno es que no le dijimos sobre que la inscribimos en el concurso, ya que bueno desde el cambio que le hicieron logro levantarle el ánimo, se imaginan lo mal que se pondría con esa noticia-_Dijo Gerald apoyando las palabras de su novia.

-_Ah no ah sean ah pesimistas-_Dijo Brainy muy nervioso por el resultado del concurso.

-_Pues ya llegamos, esperemos un buen resultado, además yo estoy completamente segura de que Helga gano-_Dijo Lila con su tono optimista de siempre.

Al llegar a la casa de su profesor tocaron la puerta y este con todo su optimismo saludo a sus jóvenes y les dio los buenos días.

-_¡Buenos días! Por favor pasen que la noticia será muy especial-_Dijo su profesor y los chicos entraron y se sentaron en la sala.

-_Y bien señor Simmons ¿qué dice el sobre?-_Pregunto la pequeña oriental jugando con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

_-Pues el sobre dice que deben de ir pensando cómo le darán a Helga la buena noticia y como elegirán a las 4 personas que la acompañaran en el viaje-_Dijo su profesor con una sonrisa cómplice hacia los jóvenes quienes se quedaron en shock.

-_No juegue-_Dijo Harold regresando del shock, siendo el primero en reaccionar a la sorpresa que acababa de recibir.

-_Es ¿en serio?-_Dijo la pequeña oriental aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Si niños, léanlo ustedes mismos-_Dijo el señor Simmons entregándole el sobre a Rhonda quien aun estaba sorprendida.

-_Es cierto ¡Pataki gano! ¡Pataki gano!-_Dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa, mientras les pasaba el sobre a los demás.

-_Madame gruñona tendrá un excelente cumpleaños- _Expreso muy sorprendido aun el niño rosa.

-_Creo que será bueno avisarle a los demás y darle la noticia a Geraldine hoy durante la fiesta-_Le dijo Gerald a sus amigos mientras salían de casa de su profesor.

-_Sí y recemos porque madame gruñona este tan contenta con el premio y no nos golpee tan duro, cuando se entere que nos robamos su poema o nos llamábamos-_Le dijo Harold a sus amigos mientras temblaba de miedo al pensar en el explosivo temperamento de su amiga.

Y así continuaron platicando y caminando rumbo a su escuela los jóvenes, mientras se preparaban para la fiesta de cumpleaños, la gran noticia, la carta y el video que enviaron a su amigo Arnold el miércoles y el futuro viaje que les esperaba, los tenía muy nerviosos y contentos.

Lo que nuestros queridos amigos no sabían es que en este mundo no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Que tal amigos y adorados lectores como verán el próximo cap estará súper, porque aparte del cumpleaños de nuestra rubia consentida, tendremos en vivo y en directo desde san Lorenzo al querido cabeza de balón y desde Hong Kong al perfectísimo, inteligente, bondadoso y adorado nuevo galán de Helga-(muerte a Arnold)-mora contrólate-(no todos los hombres son iguales, son unos odiosos, mentirosos, traidores, hijos de la Ch…)-**isabelita saca del bolso de su vestido una cinta adhesiva y le pone un pedazo a mora en la boca-**discúlpenla es que mora es la reina del feminismo y bueno en cierto modo odia a los hombres, por eso mejor voy a contestar sus reviews en lo que mora se controla un poco-.

PurpleMonst: Bueno hola mejor amiga, mora y yo te apoyamos ese cabeza de balón, si ya le tenias mala vibra ahora lo vas a querer matar y de paso a nosotras pero no preocupéis el nuevo galán que por cierto adivinaste y el premio es un secreto que mora y yo te diremos en correo privado en fin mora está feliz por lo de su poema, yo tenía mis dudas en fin espero seguirte leyendo y te queremos mil nos leemos pronto espero.

MaryMorante: Hola amiga, claro si quieres ser amiga de dos locas de atar, te agradecemos mucho tu apoyo y gracias a dios ya estaos mejores de salud, sobre Arnold después de esto e querrán dar cuello al pobre y de paso a nosotras, pero no se preocupen que el fabuloso, generoso, con un corazón de oro y el amor de mi vida-(he isabelita enfócate y deja de babear)- así disculpa le hará feliz la vida, te queremos y esperamos nos sigas leyendo a y no dejes de escribir porque queremos ver a Arnold y Phoebe sufrir XD.

Letifiesta: Que agradeces chica, las que debemos de agradecer somos nosotras que nos leas es lo que nos impulsa a escribir, como una vez me dijo un amigo, con tus comentarios ya me hiciste feliz el día, igual para ti esperamos seguirte leyendo chao.

Bkpets: pues me puse muy triste el cap pasado por no tener nada que contestarte, pero hoy estoy muy feliz porque me dejaste dos por uno, de verdad lamento que te enojaras conmigo por lo que hizo ese cabeza de balón, no te enojes que el nuevo galán que es un amor y es AAAAH un encanto, le dará a Helga una nueva forma de pensar pero sin dejar de ser ella, lo de la cena es que como Helga se perdió en su lectura pues se la paso la hora de la cena je, je, je ok el asunto de los personajes pues quiero darles a todos un poco de merito y pronto habrá muchas cosas súper divertidas en Hong Kong y no te preocupes que estoy mejorando en las comas, puntos y signos de puntuación, espero me digas porque te tardaste en dejarme un lindo comentario, en fin espero leerte pronto, ya sea en mis reviews o en tu historia, te queremos mil mejor amigo en el foro y espero me sigas ayudando a mejorar, arigato gosaimas (ya vas a empezar con tus loqueras japonesas, en pocos términos amigo está loca quiso decir muchas gracias, hay isabelita como te complicas la vida esperamos seguirlos leyendo chao)

(Y ya saben dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, sugerencias, especulaciones, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	5. Chapter 5

-(Hola mis amados lectores)-espera ¿cómo que tus lectores? loca deschavetada-(claro mis lectores, porque ahora escribo los lindos poemas y escojo las canciones de esta historia)- si, si como digas mejor di el disclaimer antes de que me enoje y te mande a freír espárragos-(huy pero que genio, está bien DISCLAIMER los personajes de las series usadas para esta historia, son propiedad del creativo Craig Bartlett y Nick y la otra serie de las fabulosas CLAMP, así que si nos meten al tambo será una gran injusticia, además que aunque a pesar de lo bien que nos caerían unos pesitos demás lo hacemos sin cobrar un solo centavo)-mora deja de decir locuras y mejor vallamos a la historia.

-(Para este capítulo se me ocurrió la idea de hacer mi primer sonfic para la escena de Helga y su nuevo galán puse la canción de Un día de suerte de mi compatriota Alejandra Guzmán, disfruten de mi primer escrito sonfic)-momento yo escribí la escena y mora solo le agrego la letra de la canción, así que mora no te adueñes mis meritos-(ok pero que carácter)-mora la próxima vez, yo escojo la canción para el sonfic-(pero porque si escogí una buena canción)- si no están mal pero esa canción es de una telenovela, esto en lugar de fanfic va parecer telenovela chafa-(si como digas ustedes disfruten la historia y nos leemos abajo chao)-

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 5 Un cumpleaños feliz y un encuentro predestinado **

**Viernes 25 de marzo 6 am**

**P.O.V. General casa de Helga **

_-No lo puedo creer hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya tengo 13 años, bueno todos mis amigos y demás compañeros en la escuela tenemos 13 años, así que ese no es el motivo de mi enojo, lo que me pasa es ¡uf!… lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que sabiendo que hoy es mi cumpleaños, Bob y Miriam, nos llamaran ayer diciendo que sus vacaciones se extenderían dos meses más, es que en este mundo a mis padres no les importa mi cumpleaños…¡Bah! no se dé que me sorprendo, si todos los años es lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrada pero lo malo es que a pesar de que todos los años pasa lo mismo, muy en el fondo…no deja de dolerme que mis padres me ignoren hasta en mi cumpleaños-_Pensaba con desgano la ojiazul mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela.

**Toc, toc, toc **

-_Pasa_ _Olga_ _y_ ¡_Buenos_ _días_!-Dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba el cabello, como le había enseñado su loca amiga la princesa.

_-¡Buenos días! hermanita bebe ¡feliz cumpleaños!-_Felicito Olga a su hermana con un abrazo que casi mata a la menor por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-_Olga ah tranquila ah no ah me ah dejas ah respirar-_Decía la joven con dificultad para respirar y por ende su respiración se escuchaba igual a la de su mejor amigo Brainy.

_-¡Oh!_ _Disculpa, pero estoy tan feliz, hoy es tu cumpleaños número 13 y eso me hace muy feliz-_Dijo con mucho entusiasmo Olga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Sí, ya me di cuenta y gracias por no matarme el día de mi cumpleaños-_Dijoconsarcasmo la joven a su hermana.

-_De nada, yo solo venia a entregarte este paquete de nuestros padres y mi regalo de cumpleaños-_Dijo Olga entregándole los dos paquetes a su pequeña hermana.

-_Gracias, ahora veamos que me mandaron Bob y Miriam-_Decía Helga mientras desenvolvía el paquete con desesperación.

-Y _bien_ ¿_qué_ _te enviaron nuestros papás Helga?-_Preguntola rubia mayor a su hermana.

_-Miriam me envió una caja de música, Bob un celular nuevo y aquí hay una nota que dice-_Empezó a leer la pequeña Pataki la nota que Bob y Miriam le agregaron en uno de los regalos.

"_Feliz cumpleaños Olga he… te veremos cuando regresemos niñita pásatelo bien._

_Atte.: Bob y Miriam Pataki _

_Posdata: Espero no te hallas gastado todo el dinero de la tarjeta niña._

_-¡Que lindos mis papás! A final de cuentas, si se acordaron de tu cumpleaños, hermanita bebe-_Dijo Olga muy contenta con estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos.

-_Si claro Olga, que lindos en fin hoy será un gran día, los chicos me organizaron una fiesta en casa de Lorenzo, así que nos tenemos que ir a las 6 de la tarde-_Dijo Helga terminando de arreglarse para irse a la escuela.

-_¡Oh! Que considerados son tus amigos hermanita bebe…pero aun no abres mi regalo-_Le menciono Olga a su hermana con una sonrisa.

_-¡Ah! si disculpa hermana pero pensaba abrirlo en la fiesta, pero si tanto te importa lo abriré ahora-_Dijo Helga mientras abría el regalo que le dio su hermana.

_-Y dime, ¿te gustaron los regalos?-_Pregunto una muy impaciente Olga a su hermana.

-_Si Olga mucho, pero de ¿donde sacaste esa foto de nosotras cuando éramos niñas? Y ¿para que la cámara de video?, Que vamos a ir de viaje-_Comento Helga con un poco de sarcasmo al decir lo del viaje.

-_La foto siempre la he tenido desde que me fui a estudiar lejos, y te prometo que te llevaras más de una buena sorpresa hoy en tu cumpleaños-_Dijo Olga con una sonrisa enigmática.

-_Olga, dime loca pero creo que me estas ocultando algo, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre así que lo dejare pasar por cierto ¿qué hiciste de desayunar?-_ Pregunto Helga con una mueca de hambre.

_-Pues prepare panqueques, sin fresas no olvido lo de tu alergia mi pequeña, dulce y casi adulta hermanita bebe-_Dijo Olga mientras abrazaba a Helga de forma en extremo efusiva casi llegando al punto de cometer homicidio.

-_Ah Olga ah no ah respiro-_Decía Helga, mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana mayor.

-_¡Ok! Lo siento, mejor bajemos a desayunar-_Dijo la joven ojiazul mientras arrastraba a su hermanita bebe por las escaleras.

_-¡CRIMINAL!, __Olga últimamente todos tratan de dislocarme el brazo, ya se les está haciendo costumbre arrastrarme, de verdad empiezo a creer que quieren matarme-_Gritaba la menor de las jóvenes mientras su hermana la arrastraba por las escaleras.

_-¡Hay! Hermanita, no te molestes, mejor alégrate que hoy es tu cumpleaños-_Dijo Olga a su hermana en cuanto llegaron al comedor.

-_Sí, sí como digas Olga, pero que te parece si mejor me alimentas, recuerda que hoy yo soy la festejada y muero de hambre "GRUR" ves mi estomago habla por sí mismo-_Dijo Helga mientras se escuchaba a su estomago rugir por el hambre.

-_Como digas, mi talentosa poetisa y ganadora hermanita bebe- _Dijo Olga con una extraña sonrisa misteriosa en los labios, sonrisa que nuestra rubia consentida noto, pero el hambre que tenía era más grande y más importante, así que por eso decidió ignorarla.

**Fin P.O.V. General casa de Helga **

**San Lorenzo viernes 8:00 am **

**P.O.V. Arnol****d**

_Hoy por fin, llego el día del cumpleaños de mi adorada Helga, estoy seguro de que los chicos le harán una fiesta muy linda, divertida y sobre todo bien merecida, ¡ah! como me gustaría en estos momentos festejar este hermoso día con ella, como extraño sus locuras, quien pensaría que yo Arnold Shortman me enamoraría de la niña que me ha maltratado y torturado desde que nos conocimos, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado y paso cosa que me hace muy feliz pero… después de lo ocurrido la última vez, que nos vimos, no creo que me perdone, ella es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y aun creo que fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes, ella es muy comprensiva, valiente, inteligente y muy sensible, pero tan bien es la más orgullosa, terca y rencorosa que he conocido, y no dudo que nunca me perdone_

-_¡Buenos días Arni!, ya estamos listos para el paseo, te estamos esperando los chicos de la escuela, solo faltas tú- _Escuche la voz de mi amiga Marisol que me regresó de mis pensamientos.

-_¡Ah sí! ¡Buenos días! Marisol, pero creo que no iré, no tengo muchos ánimos-_Dije sin muchos ánimos mientras sostenía en mis manos la carta y el video que mis amigos me enviaron y aun no he tenido el valor de abrir.

-_Ok, voy por Jesús y a decirle a los demás que nosotros tres nos quedamos, no me tardo-_Me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa.

-_No es necesario, no se preocupen por mi vallan y después me dicen como les fue-_Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a mis amigos para que se puedan divertir.

-_No amigo, lo que te ocurre estoy segura tiene que ver con la famosa Helga, yo y Jesús queremos que por fin, nos cuentes lo que paso entre ustedes dos, además creo que hoy nos necesitas mas, por ser su cumpleaños-_Me dijo mi amiga y después salió corriendo sin dejarme hablar, a los 5 minutos no solo regreso mi amiga, sino que regreso de la mano de su novio Jesús.

-_¡Hola! Arni, muy bien somos todos oídos, que paso con la famosa Helga-_Dijo mi amigo, Jesús sentándose en el sillón de la sala, junto a su novia, como esperando que yo hablara.

**30 minutos después**

_-Y eso fue lo que paso, hasta el día en que eche a perder las cosas entre ella y yo-_Dije a mis amigos terminando de contarles lo ocurrido hasta el día de los enamorados.

-_No lo dudo eres un tonto Arni, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes de lo que esa chica sentía por ti?, pero si le pediste que fuera tu novia, ¿por que las cosas salieron mal?-_Me pregunto mi amiga después del relato de lo que paso al empezar esa noche del 14 de febrero.

-_Pues lo que hice después, fue el motivo por el cual Helga y yo estamos se podría decir distanciados-_Dije con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

**Flash back **

**14 de febrero**

_No lo puedo creer por fin, por fin, soy novio de Helga, creí por cinco segundos que me desmayaría por los nervios, ahora tengo a la novia más linda del universo._

**Ding, Ding, Ding**

-_Bueno-_Conteste mi teléfono, el cual por cierto me saco de mis pensamientos y alegría.

-_Arnold cariño, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando corazón?-_Escuche la voz de mi mamá al otro lado de la línea.

-_Muy pero, muy bien, mamá-_Conteste con una sonrisa de tonto… no peor que de tonto en el rostro.

-_Que bien cariño, pero te tengo una gran noticia, el 16 de este mes, por fin podrás venir a san Lorenzo a vivir con nosotros, cuando regreses tus abuelos te darán los detalles, disfruta del baile cariño, te vemos aquí en casa en pocos días-_Decía mi madre, pero después de escuchar a noticia quede en shock.

-_Si mamá, nos veremos pronto-_Después de dicho eso colgué mi teléfono, mientras mi mente comenzaba a pensar, en cómo le diría a la chica de mis sueños que simple y sencillamente lo nuestro tenía que terminar, porque me iría a san Lorenzo y tal vez nunca regresaría.

-_¡Hola Arni! solo venia a felicitarte por tu noviazgo con Helga-_Me dijo mi amiga Lila con una sonrisa, sé que yo estuve enamorado de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo, no puedo negar que ella nunca me ha dejado de gustar, pero no sé si me gusta, gusta o si me gusta como amiga y si me iré a vivir a san Lorenzo por lo menos me quiero ir con la seguridad de que quien me gusta, gusta es Helga, para que el día que regrese, pueda luchar sin dudas por mi linda pollita, como dice Gerald.

-_Lila creo, que pasar mucho tiempo con Helga, me volvió muy impulsivo_-Le dije de forma triste a mi amiga, se que Lila tiene novio, pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer, para no tener dudas.

-_Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, al contrario-_Me dijo Lila con una sonrisa.

_-No Lila es que yo no sé primero estuve varios años pidiéndote que salieras conmigo, luego cuando regresamos de san Lorenzo te hiciste novia de Brainy, yo me hice mejor amigo de Helga, ahora estoy confundido, todas las chicas que me han gustado por lo general son bonitas pero huecas como les dice Helga, tu eres la excepción y el problema es que tal vez aun siento algo por ti… Helga me importa y no quiero hacerle daño además…-_Le decía a Lila pero no termine de hablar, ya que sin previo aviso la bese,** ¡yo la bese!,** pero que estaba pensando, esto está mal, es obvio que mi amiga no correspondió al beso, es mas trataba de alejarse de mí, después sentí como Brainy llego y me jalo alejándome de su novia no puedo creer lo que hice pero que estoy pensando.

-¿_Por_ _qué hiciste eso Arnold si ahora eres el novio de mí mejor amiga?-_Me pregunto indignado el novio de mi amiga Lila.

-_Discúlpame Brainy y tú también Lila con ese beso, descarte la idea de que aun siento algo por ti pero…-_Y de nueva cuenta no termine de hablar, ¿Qué les puedo decir? que bese a mi amiga para no tener dudas y cuando vuelva pueda estar con Helga.

-_Está bien Arnold, pero estoy segura de que nos ocultas algo-_Dijo mi amiga mientras sujetaba la mano de su novio, sin duda Lila me conoce muy bien.

-_Yo… yo me iré pasado mañana con mis padres a vivir a san Lorenzo y por eso le pedí a Helga que fuera mi novia, porque yo quería pasar los últimos días que estaré aquí en Hillwood haciendo feliz a una de las personas más especiales de mi vida… ya que tal vez yo nunca regrese de san Lorenzo-_Les dije a mis amigos, con una cara triste, que les podía decir realmente, si no se qué pasara con mi vida, a demás no creo que una pequeña mentira inocente cause algo malo o ¿sí?

-_Arnold ¿Helga sabe que te irás a vivir a san Lorenzo?-_ Me pregunto Brainy con una expresión muy seria.

-_No, ella no lo sabe-_Conteste a mi amigo con una mueca de culpa.

-_Pues yo estuve muchos años enamorado de ella, la conozco bien, si tú haces eso la herirás porque ella ¡te ama!, eres la persona más buena, dulce y noble que conoce, si la engañas de esa manera y no le hablas de frente ella, ¡te odiara!- _Me dijo Brainy muy enojado debo decir que nunca había visto a Brainy tan molesto, si no estuviera seguro de que el está enamorado de su novia le tendría celos.

-_Lo sé… tal vez eso sea lo mejor después de ese beso ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por ti Lila, pero lo que siento por Helga yo la quiero pero no sé si la amo como ella a mí. Además ahora que lo pensé mejor sería egoísta de mi parte pedirle a Helga que me espere cuando no sé si algún día volveré-_Termine de decir, seamos honestos si no regresara a Hillwood, no quiero que Helga deje de vivir por esperarme, yo la quiero, si un día regreso y ella aun me quiere, seré muy feliz y si no me hare a un lado.

-_Arnold, yo se que tu amas a Helga, pero no son tus dudas, ni la distancia lo que te separan de ella, si no tu miedo-_Me dijo mi amiga de forma dulce y después me sonrió con tristeza, tal vez sea miedo o no pero solo quiero que Helga sea feliz.

-_No Lila, yo no sé de lo que hablas, a lo único que le tengo miedo es a que ella salga lastimada por mi culpa-_Les conteste sobándome la nuca como lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, esperó que Lila me entienda más adelante, por ahora lo mejor es que ellos crean esto de mi, cuando regrese para estar con Helga les explicare lo que realmente pasa.

_-Si Arnold, Lila tiene razón tienes miedo de dejarte llevar por lo que sientes por Helga, sabes siempre te he considerado un chico muy maduro y centrado, pero cuando se trata de cuestiones de amor, eres un total y completo desastre-_Dijo mi amigo con una mueca reprobatoria, como las que usa Gerald mi mejor amigo, cuando sabe que estoy haciendo algo mal.

-_Arnold de verdad piénsalo bien y por favor lo le hagas daño a Helga…ya que tal vez algún día te podrías arrepentir, ahora vámonos Brainy, debemos dejar que Arnold piense mejor las cosas-_Y después de dicho eso mis amigos se retiraron del lugar, pero antes de irse Brainy me amenazo.

-_Arnold una última cosa,_ _no vuelvas a besar a mi novia porque desde que Helga y yo somos amigos, ella me ha enseñado técnicas de lucha libre y no me gustaría usarlas contigo-_Eso fue extraño y aterrador ,pero creo que tienen razón debo poner mis ideas en orden ya mañana hablare con Helga.

**Fin flash back **

_-Pero ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ella?, por lo que he escuchado ella sería capaz de dar su vida por ti Arni- _Me dijo a forma de reproche mi amiga.

-_Si Arni, esa chica vale oro, como ella una en un millón, cualquiera que se ponga listo te la puede ganar-_Me dijo Jesús apoyando las palabras de su novia.

-_Gracias por el "apoyo" amigos, yo se lo maravillosa que es, si les soy honesto la necesito me hace falta ah… extraño sus bromas, sus agresiones, sus palabras de aliento, sus locos pero lindos detalles, sus poemas y simplemente me muero de amor por Helga G. Pataki-_Dije a mis amigos con una cara de tonto, que no puedo con ella.

-_Y bien que paso después y ¿por qué no has leído, ni abierto la carta, ni el video que te enviaron?-_Me pregunto con impaciencia mi amiga Marisol, ¡caray! ahora entiendo porque somos amigos me recuerda mucho a Helga.

_-Pues justo ahora voy a leer la carta, el video lo veré después y la tontería más grande que he cometido en mi vida, se las diré después de ver el video- _Dije a mis impacientes amigos.

_Hillwood a miércoles 23 de marzo _

_Arnold, después de lo ocurrido entre Helga y tu, la mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla estuvieron de acuerdo con decirte como se encuentra Pataki, pero como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, disfruta el video y espero que después de verlo, ni se te acurra seguir haciéndole daño a Pataki o te las veras conmigo._

_Te quiere la pandilla de Hillwood (Nadine, Lorenzo, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Brainy, Patty, Curly, Rhonda y Harold) _

_P.D. Esperamos que esto te ayude a ver qué cometiste un gran error y que a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, cosa que solo hace la gente sin clase, esperamos de todo corazón que Pataki algún día te perdone._

_Al terminar de leer la carta quede en shock puedo jurar que quien la escribió fue Rhonda y ahora, no estoy muy seguro de lo que hice, pero pase lo que pase no dejaré que nadie, pero nadie, me aleje de mi persona especial a menos que ella me lo pida, pero aunque me lo pida eso no evitara que yo muera de amor por ella._

_-Pues querido Arni, pon el video ya y veamos que tan mal están las cosas con Helga-_Me dijo mi amigo Jesús.

_-Claro Arni, y pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos, para que recuperes a tu persona especial o dejo de llamarme Marisol -_Me dijo Marisol con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-_Gracias amigos y no lo duden yo peleare por la chica, que me hace morir de amor-_Dije a mis amigos con una sonrisa de seguridad, el día que yo regrese a Hillwood, tratare de recompensar a Helga, ella lo vale lo prometo, el día que regrese corregiré mis errores y la hare la persona más feliz del mundo, solo espero que no sea muy tarde cuando lo haga.

**Fin P.O.V. Arnold **

**P.O.V. General**

**Hillwood Viernes 6 de la tarde**

Se encontraban los chicos de la pandilla, en casa de Lorenzo terminando los últimos detalles para la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de su rubia consentida.

_-Muy bien, ya todo está listo y en cualquier momento llegara la cumpleañera, y por eso que empiece la fiesta que corra la música-_DijounmuycontentoLorenzo_._

_-Sí que empiece la fiesta, porque ya tengo hambre-_Dijo Harold que llegaba tomado de la mano de su novia Rhonda.

-_Pero por favor bomboncito, no te vayas a ensuciar, ya que la imagen es muy importante, además hoy te ves fabuloso y muy elegante-_Le decía la princesa a su adorado novio.

-_Sí, hoy te vez estupendo Bomboncito- _Dijo en forma de burla el recién llegado Sid.

-_Tú cállate, o si no me las pagaras-_Dijo Harold rojo de la vergüenza y el coraje por la burla de Sid, y la risa de Stinki quien lo secundaba en la burla.

-_Claro bomboncito, pero no te molestes como dice mi tío Stinki tercero, la verdad no peca pero incomoda-_Dijo Stinki con ese tono de voz tan raro y campirano que lo caracteriza.

-_¡CALLENSE! Esta me la pagaran, vengan para acá ustedes dos-_Dijo el niño rosa muy enojado y después comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la azotea.

-_Esos 3 no cambian siguen igual de locos-_Le decía el recién llegado Gerald a su novia quien llegaba tomada de su brazo.

-_Ji, ji, ji si parecen los tres chiflados-_Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña oriental.

-_Y mi linda pollita, que te parece si vamos a bailar mientras llega Geraldine-_Decía Gerald con esa expresión de Casanova que lo hace ver como todo un galán, lo que provoco una linda sonrisa en la pequeña oriental.

-_Claro, lindo pollito, ji, ji, ji-_ Y después de dicho eso la pareja se fue a gastar suela en la pista.

**Fin P.O.V. General **

**P.O.V Helga **

_-¡Ya! Estoy lista Olga, ya no me pongas mas perfume-_le decía a mi hermana la perfectísima Olga, quien me insistió toda la mañana para que la dejara arreglarme para la fiesta pero parece que en lugar de eso quiere fumigarme con perfume.

-_Te ves preciosa hermanita bebe, hiciste una perfecta elección en tu atuendo, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la fiesta-_¡RAYOS! Olvide a qué hora empezaba la fiesta.

-_Claro Olga, ya vámonos que es tarde, Bob y Miriam nos quitaron mucho tiempo con su llamada-_Dije a mi hermana con una mueca cansada, por la aburrida llamada de mis padres.

Salimos de la casa en el auto que compro Olga con su primer sueldo, al llegar a la casa de mi amigo el niño rico, la música se escuchaba muy fuerte, sin duda será una gran fiesta, Lorenzo y Nadine se lucieron con su regalo para mí.

-_¡CRIMINAL!, que pésimos amigos son, empezar una fiesta sin el cumpleañero, solo lo hace la ente sin clase-_Dije a mis amigos cuando llegue a la azotea de la casa imitando a mi amiga la princesa.

-_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Helga!,-_Escuche a mis amigos gritar, en cuanto entre por la puerta.

-_Ok gracias, pero no griten que me dejaran sorda-_Dije a mis amigos en forma de broma, después de todo es mi cumpleaños y no dejare que nadie me arruine este día.

-_Pues suban el volumen de la música y que siga la fiesta-_Dijo el maestro Simmons quien acababa de llegar.

-_Sí que bien, ahora con su permiso me iré a comer el pastel-_Les dije a los demás, y salí corriendo hacia la mesa de bocadillos, sin duda lo mejor de las fiestas no es la música, es la comida.

-_Claro hermanita bebe pero no te vayas a ensuciar ese bonito vestido-_Me dijo Olga antes de que saliera corriendo directo a donde está la comida.

_Olga tiene razón debo tener cuidado de no manchar el vestido, ya que se volvió mi favorito, el vestido verde pistache con flores blancas, que Lila y Phoebe, me eligieron es perfecto, me encanta porque es sencillo, de largo es ideal me llega arriba de las rodillas, la falda es un poco ondulada en la parte de abajo además que tiene vuelo y en el borde es donde tiene las flores de cerezo, que según me dijo Phoebe son flores de Sakura en japonés , la parte de arriba es como de resorte y es de tirantes, me gusta más usar vestidos con mangas, pero en lugar de mangas el vestido, lleva un lindo suéter torero, las mangas están a la altura de mis codos, es color blanco que me llega un poco más arriba de mis costillas y los dos botones son de mismo color que el vestido, en la cintura el vestido tiene una cinta blanca que marca mi cintura y en la parte de atrás esa cinta termina en un lindo moño, mi maquillaje es muy sencillo solo un poco de sombra verde muy clara y un brillo transparente, es accesorios solo uso una pulsera verde y unos pequeños zarcillos, lo único que aun no uso es un accesorio en el pelo ya que aun no estoy lista para eso._

Al llegar a la barra de comida me encontré al niño rosa comiendo chocolate, cosa que si les soy honesta no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, el niño rosa siempre está comiendo, me pregunto donde le cabe todo lo que se come, ¡bah! , que me importa_._

_-Helga feliz cumpleaños, esperamos que cumplas más, ya que eres una persona muy especial para todos los que estamos aquí y esperamos que te gusten nuestros regalos ya que los elegimos con mucho cariño, disfrútalos- _Dijo mi amigo y profesor consentido el señor Simmons se que esta algo ruco pero es un gran amigo mío.

**20 minutos después **

_-Bien, ese era el ultimo regalo por parte de los chicos de la pandilla hermanita bebe, así que empecemos con el de tu profesor y el que te envió la doctora Bliss…-_Olga no termino de hablar porque de la nada se empezó a escuchar un alta voz.

-_Pataki, feliz cumpleaños-_Escuchamos y todos corrimos a una de las esquinas de la azotea.

_¡Por dios no lo puedo creer es Curly!, montado en un elefante, que tenía una linda manta verde con letras rosas en la espalda que decía feliz, luego detrás del elefante venia una jirafa con una manta igual a la primera que decía cumpleaños, por último venia otro elefante con una manta que decía madame gruñona, sobre el elefante venia un grupo de monos que lanzaba confeti de muchos colores y para completar el cuadro detrás de ellos venia un grupo de patrullas, ¡CRIMINAL!, Yo que pensé que hoy no terminaría en la estación de policía, pero no me puedo quejar, el regalo estuvo perturbadoramente lindo y extrañamente dulce, pero debí imaginármelo cuando no encontré en la fiesta al pequeño maniático ¡QUE RAYOS!, En una manera loca me gusto mucho el regalo así que no me queda de otra después de la fiesta iré a la delegación, creo que con esta es la visita numero 15 a la estación, me pregunto si no me harán un descuento en la multa… digo después de todo ya somos "clientes" frecuentes._

_-Wow, con razón Curly se desapareció desde la tarde-_Dijo Patty muy entretenida con el espectáculo, y no la culpo hasta yo me divertí con su loco regalo.

-_Yo creo que hoy volveremos a terminar en la estación de policía, mejor démosle a Helga sus últimos regalos-_Dijo el cabeza de borrego con esa cara de aguafiestas que tanto me divierte, esperen que bien dos regalos más.

-_Si este… madame gruñona… esperamos que te guste el regalo, y que no nos golpees tan duro cuando sepas que hicimos para darte ese regalo-_Escuche la voz del niño rosa, suena como si por darme un regalo les fuera a tumbar los dientes.

-_Pues Helga, este regalo es de mi parte, es muy especial, bien esperamos que te guste y no te enojes con los chicos que ellos lo hicieron de buena fe-_Me dijo el señor Simmons mientras me entregaba un sobre color verde, este sobre si que es extraño me pregunto que será.

-_Entonces nos mataras o no-_Pregunto Harold temblando pero no puedo creerlo.

-_¿Qué pasa hermanita bebe que dice el sobre?-_Me pregunto Olga y yo no pude responder pues aun estoy en shock.

-_Mejor lea usted la carta señor Simmons ya que Pataki se quedo como ida-_Escuche decir a la princesa pero yo aun estoy en shock.

-_Muy bien y dice-_Comenzó a leer el señor Simmons y yo ya empiezo a salir un poco del shock.

_Hong Kong a 24 de marzo _

_Estimada señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, se le informa que su poema titulado la poesía está en ti ha sido el ganador de un viaje que durara por 6 meses, aquí en Hong Kong y su poema será parte de mi siguiente libro, sobre sus estudios no se preocupe pues en el tiempo que este aquí, tendrá clases particulares como mi hijo menor, tendrá 6 boletos de ida y vuelta, por el hospedaje no se preocupe, ya que está invitada a quedarse en mi casa, por lógica tendrá que venir con un adulto acompañándola, su vuelo saldrá este domingo 27 de marzo a las 10:00 am espero verla pronto y deseo felicitarla por su trabajo, es maravillosa como escritora sin duda le aseguro que tendrá un excelente futuro en el mundo de la literatura._

_Felicidades por su triunfo, la esperamos aquí._

_Le estima la escritora Ieran Li._

_Posdata: Espero que traiga más de sus escritos y poder apreciar más de su talento._

_-No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?- _Eso fue lo único que pude decir mi poema ese título es del último poema que escribí, el que puse debajo de mi colchón, el que desapareció el domingo pasado.

-_Eh hermanita bebe-_Me dijo Olga pero no la escuche, es increíble es maravilloso gane un concurso de poesía, gane un concurso de poesía.

-_Helga por favor no te molestes yo te explico, el día que salimos todas las chicas a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, los chicos entraron a tu casa, tomaron el cuaderno que estaba debajo de tu colchón y después se lo dieron al señor Simmons para inscribirte en el concurso, lo hicimos porque queríamos que te animaras, creímos que con eso te ayudaríamos discúlpanos…-_Me estaba diciendo Phoebe, pero fue interrumpida.

-_Si, por favor madame gruñona, no nos mates lo hicimos por querer ayudarte-_Dijo Harold mientras se escondía detrás de su novia la princesa.

-_No se preocupen, no estoy molesta al contraria es en cierto modo lindo lo que hicieron por mí, me encanto el regalo… pero la próxima vez avísenme, porque si no sentirán la ira de la vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores-_Dije a mis amigos con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro de verdad este es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

-_De verdad Geraldine no estás molesta, es increíble que no quieras matarnos- _Me dijo el cabeza de espagueti con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

-_Si pelos necios, ahora podemos seguir con la fiesta es que me estoy aburriendo-_Después de decir eso la música volvió a sonar y la fiesta continuo pero una hora después a eso baje al enorme jardín de la casa del niño rico, en donde encontré a mi mejor amigo.

-_Hola Helga- _Me dijo Brainy en cuanto me vio llegar al jardín.

-_Que hay, chico listo-_Conteste mientras me sentaba junto a mi amigo, el de la antigua respiración rara.

-_Nada, solo que necesitaba salir un rato y ¿tú?-_Me pregunto mi amigo mientras me ofrecía una yahoo soda.

_-Yo nada, solo vine a ver las estrellas-_Le respondí mientras abría mi yahoo soda.

-_En serio ¿no estás molesta por lo del poema?-_Me pregunto Brainy, con una sonrisa de miedo en el rostro.

-_No chico listo, no estoy molesta al contrario me gusto la idea y el viaje lo único que me preocupa es elegir a las cuatro personas que irán conmigo al viaje- _Le dije a Brainy, desde que se hizo novio de Lila y dejo de perseguirme, nos hicimos mejores amigos, y eso me da la confianza de decirle lo que me ocurre sin problema alguno.

-_Bueno Helga, es obvio que Olga ira contigo ella es la adulta, nosotros ya elegimos mediante un sorteo los ganadores fuimos Gerald, Phoebe, Lila y yo nosotros lo hicimos para ayudarte, pero si quieres elegir a alguien más llamo a los demás y lo decides-_Me dijo el chico listo con esa rara, pero según la señorita perfección linda sonrisa, sin duda Lila tiene un pésimo gusto, pero de Arnie a Brainy, hasta yo prefiero al chico listo.

-_Me imagino que lo de hacer el sorteo fue idea tuya, cosa que te agradezco, pero si por mí fuera me llevo a todos porque…-_No termine de hablar al escuchar la voz de la princesa Lloyd.

-_No te preocupes Pataki, que nosotros te iremos a visitar así que por eso no te preocupes, que de nosotros no te desharás tan fácilmente- _Me dijo la princesa y todos venían tras ella, ¡DEMONIOS! Me empiezo a sentir sentimental.

-_Pues no esperaba menos de ustedes, gracias por el cumpleaños de verdad me la pase muy, muy bien vengan y denme un abrazo grupal-_Dije a mis amigos, mientras todos me abrazaban.

Después del abrazo, salimos a la estación de policía, lo sorprendente es que si nos hicieron un descuento en la multa, es mas el papá del pelos de borrego nos dijo que cuando Curly hiciera una locura lo contactáramos a él directamente, en fin por fin llegamos a la casa y no puedo creer que la doctora Bliss me enviara un regalo, sin duda este día ha sido perfecto.

**Fin P.O.V. Helga**

**P.O.V. General**

**Aeropuerto de Hillwood domingo 27 de marzo 9:30 am**

-_Olga apúrate que se nos hace tarde y el vuelo sale en media hora-_Gritaba Helga a su hermana mayor.

_-Tranquilízate hermanita bebe que todavía tenemos tiempo-_Decía Olga mientras era arrastrada por su hermana menor.

-_Mira Olga los demás ya llegaron-_Decía la rubia menor con mucha emoción, hoy por fin estaría en Hong Kong.

-_¡Buenos días niños! ¿Qué tal?_ _¿Ya están listos?-_Pregunto Olga mientras Helga terminaba de registrar el equipaje.

-_¡Que hay chicos! No han visto a los demás, que esos ingratos no van a venir a despedirse o que-_dijo la recién llegada Helga a los demás.

-_¡Que hay Geraldine! Nosotros ya estamos listos y los demás ya vienen es mas están detrás de ti- _Dijo Gerald que estaba con una expresión de nervios en el rostro.

_-Pataki, chicos que tengan un buen viaje- _Dijo Rhonda en cuanto llego y así se fueron despidiendo los chicos unos se daban abrazos otros, se hacían bromas y uno que otro lloraba por la despedida.

**14 horas después 29 de marzo 12:00 am Hong Kong **

_-Al fin llegamos pero que tarde es- _DecíaPhoebe quien fue la primera en despertarse al llegar a su destino.

_-Si por fin llegamos despiértense que ya casi aterrizamos-_Decía una muy feliz Helga que en todo el vuelo no había podido pegar un ojo.

-_¡Ah! ñam, ñam buenos días hermanita bebe-_Dijo Olga despertando y abrazando a su hermana menor.

-_Si Olga buenos días ahora prepárate que ya casi llegamos-_Dijo la menor muy contenta, cosa que a sus amigos les pareció bastante extraño, pero los puso felices que su amiga ya estuviera mejor de ánimo.

En el avión los jóvenes venían sentados, en la misma fila en el asiento de enfrente Helga, Olga y Phoebe y detrás de ellas venían Gerald, Lila y Brainy quienes venían platicando de cierto hallazgo del que Gerald se acababa de enterar.

-_SEÑORES PASAJEROS, SE LES PIDE POR FAVOR QUE ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES, YA QUE EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTAREMOS ATERRIZANDO EN EL AEROPUERTO DE Hong Kong, ESPERAMOS QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO SU VIAJE- _Se escuchaba la voz una de las aeromozas, que daba el mensaje de que los jóvenes ya habían llegado a su destino.

-_Helga en la nota que te dieron junto los boletos menciona ¿quién nos recogerá cuando el avión aterrice?-_Pregunto Phoebe cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar.

-_Si Phoebe en la nota dice que nos recogerá el mayordomo de la familia un tal señor Wei quien traerá una manta con mi nombre, así que por eso no se preocupen-_Le decía Helga a todos los presentes.

-_Pues qué bien me urge llegar me estoy muriendo de sueño-_Dijo Gerald que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-_Oye pelos de espagueti que te pasa tienes una cara de pocos amigos que no puedes con ella-_Dijo Helga que notaba la molestia en su amigo.

-_Nada Geraldine, solo tengo sueño- _Contesto el aludido que veía a sus compañeros de asiento con una cara reprobatoria.

-_Claro ya entiendo, cuando no duermes bien te pones de ogro-_Contesto Helga a su amigo en forma de burla.

-_Muy bien ya llegamos, mejor bajemos ya del avión a si no se nos hará tarde-_Dijo Olga con una sonrisa y los jóvenes comenzaron a bajar del avión.

**20 minutos después **

-_Ok ya llegamos y mira ahí está la manta el debe de ser el señor Wei vamos chicos apúrense-_Decía Helga muy contenta mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba la persona con la manta.

-_¡Muy buenas noches!, usted debe ser la señorita, Pataki espero que usted y sus acompañantes hayan tenido un buen viaje, mi nombre es Wei, y la llevare a la casa de la familia Li-_Dijo el mayordomo de la familia Li.

-_¡Buenas noches señor Wei!, Si yo soy Helga así que por favor dígame Helga y gracias tuvimos un muy buen viaje-_Dijo la rubia que tenía una expresión tranquila y alegre en el rostro.

-_Hay Helga, sí que corres-_Dijo Brainy con una sonrisa seguido por los demás.

-_Muy bien jóvenes dejen que el chofer suba sus maletas al coche y nosotros hay que irnos para que puedan descansar y mañana conozcan a la señora Ieran y a su hijos-_Les dijo el mayordomo mientras los guiaba al carro que los llevaría a la mansión Li.

**Al día siguiente **

-_¡BUENOS DIAS CHICAS LEVANTENSE QUE YA ES TARDE!- _Les gritaba una Helga muy feliz y de buen humor a sus compañeras de cuarto, su hermana Olga, Phoebe y Lila.

-_¡AH! ñam, ñam buenos días Helga-_Dijo bostezando una muy contenta Phoebe por ver a su amiga tan de buen humor.

-_Buen día Helga es tan lindo verte de tan buen humor en un día tan lindo como hoy- _Dijo muy contenta Lila mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-_Si buen día hermanita bebe, que linda mañana la de hoy- _Dijo Olga mientras abrazaba a Helga con mucha efusividad, como de costumbre.

-_Ah Olga ah_ _no ah respiro ah- _Dijo Helga tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su hermana.

-_Lo siento lo olvide, pero mejor vamos a arreglarnos hermanita bebe por lo mientras ve a despertar a los chicos-_Dijo Olga a su hermana con una sonrisa y después la rubia salió del cuarto.

Antes de que Helga tocara la puerta del cuarto de sus amigos, escucho la plática que sostenían los dos jóvenes, quienes venían saliendo del cuarto, lo que provoco que su rubia amiga se ocultara y para saber la razón de su "discusión".

-_Pero Gerald no te molestes, lo que Arnold te escribió, sobre su nueva novia tal vez fue solo una broma o un juego, él dijo que estaba enamorado de Helga, eso no creo que cambie tan rápido y tal vez lo dijo por lo de ya sabes el v-i-d-e-o, creo que Rhonda se extralimito con la última carta que le enviamos a san Lorenzo -_Le decía Brainy a un muy molesto Gerald.

-_No amigo, primero me ocultan lo que realmente paso con Geraldine, yo entiendo porque ella no quiso que nos lo dijeran, pero sabiendo lo que paso con Lila, no me sorprendería que fuera verdad lo de su novia Mariana, no lo entiendo nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos informado sobre Helga, que estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora ah… Arni nunca de los nunca, en cuestiones amorosas da una, siempre por una extraña razón termina arruinando las cosas, pero esta vez sí que se paso, no puede jugar así con Geraldine no después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él "PAC" guau eso si que fue un buen portazo, creo que en esta casa todos tienen prisa-_Le decía Gerald a su amigo sin darse cuenta de que Helga escucho su plática.

-_¡Buenos días! Hay que bajar a desayunar, ya que sería una falta de respeto para la dueña de la casa-_Les dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes.

-_Si chicos buen día y Helga ¿no viene con ustedes?- _Pregunto Lila con una sonrisa mientras todos juntos iban bajando rumbo al comedor para desayunar.

-_Pero nosotros no hemos visto a Helga, pensé que estaba con ustedes-_Contesto Brainy en cuanto llegaron al comedor.

-_Es que mi hermanita bebe fue a su cuarto para despertarlos- _Dijo Olga pero cuando los chicos iban a contestar fueron interrumpidos por el señor Wei.

-_¡Buen día jóvenes! Se despertaron muy temprano, justo en este momento, iba a subir para despertarlos, lamento decirles que desayunaran solos ya que las señoritas Li salieron muy temprano, el joven también salió para comprar un boleto de avión, ya que viajara a Japón en dos días y la señora Ieran les preparo una fiesta de bienvenida para esta tarde, ya que esta mañana tuvo una junta con sus editores, así que pueden desayunar con calma, pues la mesa ya está servida-_ Les dijo de forma amable el señor Wei.

-_¡Buenos días! y muchas gracias por todo- _Dijo Olga con una sonrisa.

-_Phoebe estás segura que Helga fue a despertarnos, es que no la vimos y nos preocupa que pudiera escuchar lo que hablábamos Brainy y yo de Arni-_Dijo Gerald un poco preocupado a su novia.

-_Bueno Gerald será mejor que desayunemos con calma y después busquemos a Helga-_Dijo Phoebe en cuanto se sentaron en el comedor de la casa.

-_Pero ya empezó a llover de seguro Helga se mojara si salió de la casa- _Dijo Lila con una mueca de preocupación al escuchar la plática de sus amigos.

-_No se preocupen a mi hermanita bebe le encanta la lluvia, ahora mejor díganme ¿qué paso ahora con ese bobo de Arnold?- _Pregunto Olga mientras todos comenzaban a desayunar.

**Fin P.O.V. General**

**P.O.V. Helga **

Salí corriendo sin rumbo de ese lugar, después de escuchar a plática entre mis dos amigos y ahora no tengo ni idea de donde estoy.

_Tengo un pobre corazón que a veces se rompió, se apago_

_Pero nunca se rindió..._

_-Ese estúpido cabeza de balón, no puede dejar de hacerme daño ni un momento, primero le pidió a mis amigos que lo mantuvieran informado de lo que pasa conmigo, y dice que está enamorado de mi y después resulta que tiene novia es un, es un… tarado si es un tarado que no sabe lo que quiere-_Pensaba en voz alta, pero de pronto la lluvia empezó a caer fuerte contra mí, ¡GENIAL! Si que las cosas mejoran, hoy es sin duda un día de mala suerte y díganme paranoica pero siento que alguien me viene siguiendo.

_Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión_

_Que llegara un ángel, me levante y que me pida que lo ame..._

_-Ya basta ese tarado cabeza de balón no me arruinara mi viaje, ni mi permio, yo no se lo permitiré-_Pensaba, pero de verdad no estoy segura de que ese tonto no me arruine mi viaje, a demás correr tanto me agoto un poco y ya no puedo más estoy cansada y no solo de correr.

Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy perdida, lo peor de todo es que no se hablar mandarín, lo único que veo es un parque con columpios, me voy a sentar en uno al cabo la lluvia no para y… que mas da ya estoy mojada, al momento de llegar y sentarme en el columpio comencé a llorar.

_-Pero que rayos pensaba cuando me enamore de ese tonto cabeza de chorlito, que lo único que hace es enamorarse de chicas bonitas pero huecas, rogarles hasta el cansancio, la única de la que no me puedo quejar es de Lila ella es mi amiga y aunque no me guste admitirlo ella me agrada y yo…- _Pensaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras me mecía despacio en el columpio, cuando deje de sentir la lluvia, estoy loca porque siento un extraño dejavú.

-_Tranquila con llorar no resolverás nada, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien-_Cuando escuche esas palabras y levante la vista un chico castaño, si me lo permiten decir guapísimo me ofrecía un pañuelo color verde con rayas blancas en los bordes, ven se los die dejavú.

-_Gracias-_Dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pañuelo y me levantaba del columpio.

_Y de pronto un día de suerte, se me hizo conocerte_

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino ahora creo en el destino_

-_De nada, ten esto te cubrirá del frio además estas muy mojada y te podrías enfermar- _Me dijo con una expresión seria, pero en su rostro también había una sonrisa tan linda, que puedo jurar que es la más linda que he visto en mi vida, mientras me ofrecía su chamarra para que me cubriera del frio.

-_Gracias y disculpa que te este dando molestias-_Dije con una sonrisa dulce y tierna como las que suelen tener Olga y Lila de seguro que ahora creerá que soy una boba como ellas.

-_No fue nada, no te preocupes y por favor no llores, que todo estará bien-_Dijo sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro, para después abrazarme, sin duda me siento la persona más afortunada y segura del mundo.

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo_

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto_

_Y que tu sientas lo mismo..._

-_Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero por la lluvia estas muy fría y podrías enfermarte- _Dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-_No te preocupes, soy una descortés me llamo Helga Geraldine Pataki, soy de Hillwood, estoy perdida y no se hablar mandarín- _Le dije con una sonrisa mientras sostenía con fuerza el pañuelo, hasta olvide porque estaba llorando.

_-Mucho gusto Pataki, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de aquí de Hong Kong, y me di cuenta que estabas perdida hace un rato pero como venias tan distraída no me anime a hablarte-_Me dijo con una linda sonrisa y con una mirada tan profunda que parecía decirme todo y a la vez nada era enigmática e hipnótica, pero que tonterías digo.

_Dicen que este loco amor, no tiene solución_

_Que tu mundo y mi mundo no... (Que tu mundo y mi mundo no)_

-_Claro, yo venía un poco distraída… espera eres el hijo de Ieran Li, ¿pero como me entiendes si eres de aquí?-_No lo puedo creer sí que tengo suerte él me llevara a la mansión.

-_Sí, yo soy hijo de Ieran Li y me imagino que tú eres la chica que gano el concurso, te entiendo porque hace un año un amigo me enseño ingles-_ Me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar rumbo la mansión mientras compartíamos el paraguas.

-_Creo que en cuanto lleguemos a la casa, le pediré a Wei que te prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, para evitar que te resfríes-_Me decía de manera seria, pero amable que me da a entender que está preocupado por mí, pero si apenas me conoce, sin duda es más atento que ese tonto cabeza de balón, en ese momento recordé el día en que conocí a Arnold y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

_Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión_

_Que llegara un ángel me levante y que me pida que lo ame_

-¿_Te duele algo, te lastimaste o por qué lloras?-_Me pregunto él con una cara de preocupación.

-_No es solo que…-_No termine de habla ya que Shaoran me interrumpió.

-_Es por ese chico, el tal Arnold… no te preocupes si él no sabe valorarte… estoy seguro que alguien más lo hará-_Cuando termino de hablar puso su mano sobre mi hombro como dándome animo.

_Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte_

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino ahora creo en el destino_

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo... _

-_Gracias, Shaoran eres muy amable, disculpa Li, es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a tanto formalismo-_Antes de venir a China Phoebe, me dijo que las personas aquí son más formales de seguro se molestara por mi atrevimiento pero, ¡CRIMINAL! Su nombre es muy bonito.

-_Está bien puedes decirme Shaoran, claro siempre y cuando tú me dejes llamarte Helga ¿está bien?- _Me dijo mientras veía como nos acercábamos al lugar donde se encuentra la mansión ¡RAYOS! De seguro que Olga debe de estar preocupada por mí.

- _Claro me encanta la idea Shaoran- _Dije extendiendo mi mano y al momento en que él tomo mi mano sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto..._

_Y que tu sientas lo mismo..._

-_Pues este será el principio de nuestra amistad Helga-_Me dijo de forma amable y no sé que me ocurre pero me siento tan feliz que no quiero que este momento acabe.

-_Estoy segura que si Shaoran-_Dije pero por la lluvia me resbale, Shaoran intento detenerme pero los dos terminamos cayendo en un charco de lobo.

-_Helga estas bien no te lastimaste ¿verdad?-_Negué con la cabeza, tratando de contener la risa sin duda esto fue muy divertido.

-¿_Y tu Shaoran estas bien?- _Le pregunte con una sonrisa, tengo una loca, pero genial y malvada idea.

-_No te preocupes estoy bien-_Me dijo y estoy segura no sospecha nada, es extraño solo llevo una hora de conocerlo, pero es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¿_Oye y sabes qué significa eso?-_Le pregunte con una sonrisa de inocencia fingida y el negó con la cabeza.

_-¡GUERRA DE LODO!-_Dije mientras le lanzaba una bola de lodo, hubiera jurado que se molestaría conmigo bueno es que es muy serio, pero en lugar de molestarse me comenzó lanzar lodo.

-_Oye eso es trampa ven acá vainillita-_Me respondió mientras me comenzaba a perseguir.

-_ Atrápame si puedes chocolatito- _Se ve más lindo cuando sonríe, que me hace pensar que deseo que lo haga siempre y mejor si yo puedo hacerlo reír.

_Y de pronto un día de suerte, se me hizo conocerte_

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino, ahora creo en el destino_

_-Olga querrá matarme cuando llegue toda cubierta de lodo a la casa, pero el regaño valdrá la pena ya que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo-_Pensaba mientras Shaoran y yo competíamos por ver quién llegaba primero a la mansión.

-_Vamos Helga, entremos por la puerta de atrás, para no ensuciar tanto al entrar-_Me susurro de manera seria y otra vez esta serio pero hasta así se ve lindo, pero que rayos me pasa, debo de dejar de pensar en eso.

Al entrar a la casa ¡Rayos! Lo que me imagine Olga y los demás nos sorprendieron a Shaoran se lo llevo el señor Wei a su cuarto, mientras a mi me estuvieron regañando, por haberme ido sin avisar, pero si soy honesta no escuche nada de lo que me dijeron, ya que nada podía bajarme de mi nube personal, ni quitarme la sonrisa del rostro.

_Después de que me diera un baño, llego la señora Ieran nos dio una fiesta de bienvenida, muy linda, a la hora de la cena debo admitir que me moría de hambre, ya que por salir corriendo no comí nada, me senté junto a Shaoran y platicamos toda la noche, mientras los demás me veían con una sonrisa, ya que según Lila desde que Arnold se fue a vivir a san Lorenzo, yo no había sonreído ni una vez, cuando la celebración termino me retire a mi cuarto y Shaoran me acompaño él es tan atento y caballeroso que me hace sentir una princesa o como una niña ñoña como Lila y Olga pero no me importa, ok debo dejar de ser tan cursi._

-_¡Buenas noches vainillita!, descansa porque mañana vendré temprano por ustedes, ya que mi madre me pidió que les mostrara la ciudad antes de irme, hasta mañana-_Me dijo de manera seria pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- _Si estaremos listos a las 8:00 en punto que duermas bien chocolatito-_Y después de eso Shaoran se fue a su cuarto y yo entre a mi cuarto, me pregunto a donde nos llevara Shaoran mañana.

Al entrar al cuarto vi a Olga, Lila y Phoebe dormidas, y no las culpo hoy fue un loco y largo día y mañana seguro será igual.

_-Me equivoque, hoy fue un día de suerte, NO, hoy fue MI día de suerte, gracias a que hoy por fin conocí a Shaoran Li, el libro no se equivoco el sin duda es un gran chico_- Y después de dicho esto me quede profundamente dormida.

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo_

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto, (Pero más suerte Es quererte tanto)_

_Y que tu sientas lo mismo..._

**Fin P.O.V. Helga **

**P.O.V. General**

Mientras Helga soñaba con el gran día que tendría mañana, sus amigos y hermana no podían dormir, ya que tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar, sobre cierta persona en san Lorenzo, y sobre la complicidad de sus amigos en Hillwood.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Hola queridos lectores primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero al parecer me cayeron las 7 plagas de Egipto, primero me cambio de casa, luego me quedo sin internet, luego me enfermo de las anginas, luego me da bronquitis, después mi dadi me castiga sin internet, luego a mí laptop le entra un virus, pierdo este cap, el próximo que ya tenía adelantado, mas 3 de mi otra historia y mi historia seddie, y para acabar con las 7 plagas mora pierde la memoria USB con el respaldo de la información, que perdí por el virus, sin duda estos dos últimos meses no han sido mis meses no les contagio mi mal rollo pero , ¡ODIO A TODOS LOS VIRUS DEL MUNDO! A qué bien se siente sacar un poco de frustración.

Bien que les pareció el cap, a mí en lo personal me encanto creo que este es mi favorito- (claro que es tu favorito, pero solo porque sale tu amado Shaoran)-¬¬* cállate mora metiche, en fin como ven al nuevo galán de Helga, yo creo que esta fabuloso pero su opinión es la que cuenta no la mía, así que escucho sus sugerencias, si alguien no conoce la serie es una pena de lo que se pierde, la serie se llama Sakura card captor es de las fabulosas CLAMP, sé que es anime japonés, pero me encanta esta serie se las recomiendo ampliamente, si la ven seguro terminan enamoradas de Shaoran y los chicos de Sakura cosa que no me importa, pero les aclaro de una vez que Shaoran es total y completamente MIO-(ignoren a isabelita cuando se trata de Shaoran pierde la cabeza, mejor contestaremos sus reviews)-

PurpleMonst: querida amiga espero te guste el cap porque por la pérdida de cap original pues no quede muy convencida en fin te dejo y espero leerte pronto te queremos un millón.

Letifiesta: como siempre gracias por el comentario espero leerte pronto.

Bkpets: que gusto me da leer tus comentarios y voy a tomar en cuenta los detalles que me dices eso no lo dudes espero no decepcionarlos con el cap porque bueno me fue mal estos dos meses pero ya no me desanimo, sobre olga yo siempre he creido que ella es launica de la familia que bien o mal siempre esta con helga, no odies a Arnold que como dice alguien que amo no saques conclusiones apresuradas antes de tener todas las pistas juntas, -(isabelita dijiste amas)-a si pues si lo amo pero en fin ignora eso espero leerte pronto y sabes que te archí re te contra súper mega quiero y yo te tengo paciencia en fin nos leemos pronto chao.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores ya estamos de nuevo por aquí y les deseamos un feliz día de la independencia, ya saben que- (VIVA MÉXICO CA…)-camaradas eso fue lo que quiso decir mora ¿verdad? ¬¬*-si claro en fin disclaimer los personajes de Sakura card captor y hey arnold no nos pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP y Craig Bartlett solo nos pertenecen como dos y ya, por fa no nos metan al bote y mucho menos hoy que es día festivo ahora si disfruten el cap)- si como dijo mora la canción de hoy es de mi grupo favorito** REIK** la canción **es voy a estar** y nos leemos abajo chao.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 6 una semana en Japón y nuevos sentimiento.**

**30 de marzo 3:00 p.m.**

**P.O.V. General **

Después de su paseo por la ciudad de Hong Kong, los chicos de la pandilla y el joven Shaoran disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida en el gran comedor de la mansión Li, mientras conversaban de los planes que tenían para esa semana.

-_Entonces la señora Ieran estará una semana en Italia, cosa que es una pena me habría encantado platicar con ella sobre su libro ya que es maravilloso, pero ya tendré tiempo de platicar con ella y díganme ¿que otros lugares veremos de la ciudad?-_Decía una muy emocionada Olga.

-_Pues yo creo que Wei les mostrara más lugares lindos si ustedes se lo piden-_Dijo Shaoran de modo distraído a los presentes cosa que casi todos ignoraron menos cierta rubia.

-_Perfecto hermanito pero después de comer tenemos que ir de compras ya que Olga, Lila, Phoebe y Helga necesitan ropa tradicional China, ya sabes que aquí en la casa siempre hay eventos importantes, si ellas a partir del día primero de abril vivirán formalmente con nosotros y pasaran seis meses viviendo aquí, creo que lo más correcto es que tengan mínimo 10 trajes formales-_Decía Shiefa muy contenta y emocionada por la idea de llevar de compras a sus nuevos huéspedes.

-_Si hermanito y también les compraremos ropa muy linda a estos dos chicos tan guapos, así que en una hora tendrás que acompañarnos de compras-_Dijo Fanren con una sonrisa tan perturbadora, para el joven que conocía a sus hermanas y lo más seguro es que terminaría cargando todo lo que compraran por mínimo 3 horas.

-_Si,_ _como_ _quieran_-Dijo Shaoran de forma resignada, y a la vez distante, parecía que la mente del joven se encontraba en otro sitio lejos de ese comedor.

-_Pero que dulces son, entonces después de comer iré por la tarjeta que nos dejaron nuestros papis y con gusto podemos ir a donde quieran-_Dijo Olga con una expresión tan feliz ya que se había encontrado con sus "almas gemelas".

-_No hay necesidad querida Olga, nosotras pagaremos, tómenlo como un regalo de bienvenida y tú pequeña Helga es un regalo de agradecimiento, ya que desde la muerte de la querida Sakura nuestro hermanito no había estado tan alegre, gracias por eso Helga-_Dijo Feimei con una sonrisa.

-_Sí, querida Helga gracias por hacer sonreír de nuevo a nuestro hermanito-_ Y después de que Fuutie dijera eso, las cuatro jóvenes se lanzaron sobre la menor para darle un abrazo igual o más efusivo de los que le da su hermana Olga.

-_Por… favor Shaoran…. Quítamelas de encima… no puedo…respirar-_Pedía una muy desesperada Helga a su amigo quien al oír las suplicas de su amiga suspiro de forma cansada y dijo en tono fastidiado a sus hermanas.

-_Contrólense ya y mejor vallan a arreglarse para irnos en una hora-_Y después de que Shaoran dijera eso las cuatro jóvenes se retiraron del lugar con rumbo a sus cuartos.

-_Valla viejo y yo que creía que mi hermanita Timberly era efusiva- _Dijo Gerald mientras veía como salían las jóvenes del comedor, haciendo planes sobre el color, la tela y el estilo de la ropa que les comprarían a los jóvenes.

-_Si…ah… lo sé mis hermanas y Meiling siempre han sido así de… efusivas…ah… pero discúlpalas no te lastimaron ¿verdad Helga?-_Pregunto Shaoran, mientras ayudaba a Helga a ponerse de pie, ya que por la fuerza del abrazo, termino en el piso con las 4 hermanas sobre ella.

-_Claro chocolatito estoy bien, pero debo confesarte que te compadezco, yo pensaba que Olga era la hermana más efusiva y odiosa del mundo, pero ya veo que me equivoque tus hermanas le ganan y por mucho-_Le dijo Helga a Shaoran en un susurro provocando una sonrisa en el joven.

-_Yo me acabo de dar cuenta que nuestras hermanas, son iguales y cuando Meiling se les una no habrá poder humano, que nos salve de ellas-_Le contesto Shaoran en un susurro y con un tono de resignación en la voz.

-_Joven Shaoran, lamento interrumpirlo pero tiene una llamada de la señorita Tomoyo-_Dijo Wei quien acababa de entrar al comedor distrayendo por completo a Shaoran y a Helga de su plática.

-_Gracias Wei, la atenderé en un minuto, en el despacho de mi madre-_Y después de dicho eso se disculpo con los presentes y se fue a atender a su amiga.

-_Disculpen que me retire en este momento, pero debo de atender es una llamada importante, los veré en una hora para que nos vallamos, con su permiso-_Dijo Shaoran de manera muy educada.

-_Claro Li te veremos en un rato-_Contesto Brainy, a la disculpa dada por Shaoran.

-_Pero que bien no sabía que Li tuviera novia-_Dijo Lila después de que el joven abandonara la habitación.

-_Que bobadas dices señorita perfección, Tomoyo Daidouji era la mejor amiga de Sakura y cuando él estuvo en Japón ellos 2 se hicieron muy buenos amigos, solo eso ¡CRIMINAL! Porque creen tal cosa, ellos solo son amigos… además ella es la novia de su mejor amigo Eriol-_Contesto Helga muy alterada y molesta por el comentario de su pelirroja amiga.

-_Hermanita bebe, no tienes por qué molestarte, o encelarte tampoco alterarte además nosotros…- _Olga no termino de hablar ya que Helga la interrumpió de forma intempestiva.

-_No estoy celosa, ni alterada y mucho menos molesta es solo que…solo que-_Y Helga se quedo callada, ya que no sabía que decir, pues desde el día de ayer que había conocido a Shaoran, ella se empezaba a sentir confundida pues cuando platicaba o estaba con él sentía cosas muy parecidas a las que sentía por Arnold y eso solo aumentaba su confusión y más aun por el hecho de llevar solo dos días de conocerlo.

-_Bueno Helga eso no importa ahora necesitamos hablar de…. Arnold, sabemos que ese asunto, te alterara y tal vez nos quieras retirar el habla, pero es importante lo que tenemos que decirte-_Dijo Phoebe un poco nerviosa por el carácter tan impulsivo de su amiga.

-_Ya sé por dónde va el tema Phoebe, si los escuche ayer y por eso salí corriendo contentos-_Respondió Helga mientras se dejaba caer en su silla con una expresión de completo fastidio en el rostro.

-_Helga estoy segura, que lo que tenemos que decirte es algo muy importante, y dejara muy claras todas las cosas con respecto a Arnold-_Dijo Lila jugando con una de sus trenzas en señal de nerviosismo.

-_Señorita perfección, chico listo ustedes saben que…-_Antes de que Helga terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por Gerald.

-_Geraldine, Phoebe y yo ya sabemos lo que paso el 14 de febrero entre Arni y Lila, él me lo dijo en la última llamada, que me hizo el sábado pasado-_Y después de dicho eso Helga no tuvo de otra más decirles a los demás lo que había platicado con los abuelos de Arnold un día después de que él se fuera a San Lorenzo.

-_Sé lo que quieren decirme sobre lo de beso y sobre lo que Arnoldo les pidió en las cartas que les escribió-_Contesto ella de forma resignada, ya que esta vez no podía escapar de ese tema.

-_Espera Helga ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que Arnold nos escribió?-_Pregunto Brainy muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga.

-_Como si no supieran que yo soy la reina del espionaje-_Dijo Helga con una mueca de obviedad en el rostro.

-_Sí, debimos suponer que usarías tus artes de espía pero, debes de decirnos como te enteraste de las cartas y debes por fin enfrentar el tema de Arni- _Dijo Gerald de forma reprobatoria hacia Helga.

-_Ok, ok sobre lo de las cartas me entere ayer cuando los escuche en su plática, aunque debo de decirles que cuando le digan a Curly un secreto, este en sus cinco minutos de cordura, el día de mi cumpleaños después de sacarlo de la estación de policía, me dijo que de seguro Arnold se divertiría cuando le escribieran y le comentaran sobre el regalo de cumpleaños que me dio al principio lo tome a broma pero ayer lo entendí-_Dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa al recodar el loco regalo que Curly le dio en su cumpleaños.

_-Recuerden que la próxima vez que le contemos un secreto a Curly, pedirle a Patty que lo golpee si nos delata-_Dijo Gerald con una sonrisa de preocupación en el rostro.

_-Tranquilo pelos de espagueti no estoy molesta por eso y sobre lo que paso con Arnoldo y Lila, me lo trataron de hacer entender Phil y Gertie unos días después de que el cabeza de balón se fuera-_Dijo Helga empezando a contar lo que hablo con los abuelos de Arnold, esa tarde en la pensión.

**Flash back **

Helga llego corriendo a la pensión de los abuelos de Arnold, tenía que saber porque el cabeza de balón se había ido a San Lorenzo sin decírselo y el porqué tuvo que enterarse por medio de su profesor y amigo el señor Simmons.

Ding don, ding don,

-_Ya voy, ya voy por favor espere un momento que ya soy viejo y no camino tan rápido-_Helga escuchaba al abuelo Phil que venía a abrirle la puerta y en el momento que la puerta se abrió salieron corriendo Abner seguido por una pandilla de gatos y perros.

-_¡Que tal abuelo Phil!-_Dijo Helga de modo entrecortado, ya que después de que tocara la campana de salida, en la escuela salió corriendo para llegar a la pensión.

_-¡Hola Eleonor! Gertie vieja loca bájate de la lámpara y ven a ver quien está aquí-_Contesto el abuelo Phil a la recién llegada.

-_Eleonor querida es un gusto verte, pero temo decirte que mi pequeño simba no está…el está en una misión importante en la selva y no volverá en mucho tiempo, lo siento pequeña, pero prometo que cuando mi simba nos llame o nos escriba le diré que le mandas saludos, ahora me voy que debo preparar la cena para el ejercito del coronel- _Le dijo Gertie a Helga en el voz baja como si fuera un secreto, y después de dicho eso la abuela Gertie se fue a la cocina montada en una escoba, la cual simulaba ser su caballo.

-_Discúlpala damita y por favor pasa que debemos hablar de lo que paso con Arnold-_Y sin decir nada Helga entro a la pensión.

-_No quería molestar pero necesitaba saber ¿por qué Arnold no me dijo que se iría a San Lorenzo con sus padres? ¿Saber por qué se fue sin despedirse?-_Pregunto Helga con la voz entrecortada mientras se sentaba en la sala.

-_Pequeña damita creo que conoces bastante bien la respuesta, no en balde has estado enamorada de mi nieto por años-_Dijo Phil con una sonrisa picara como las que solía darle a su nieto cuando hablaban de Helga.

-_Si yo entiendo que el siempre ha querido estar con sus padres, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, se que tal vez no me lo dijo para no herirme o para que no me pusiera triste, pero lo del baile o el hecho de que me pidiera que fuera su novia y al día siguiente terminara conmigo eso no lo entiendo-_Dijo la pequeña mientras agachaba su cabeza e intentaba detener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-_Pequeña sabes que mi nieto en cuestiones de amor es malo muy pero muy malo, siempre mete la pata, pero estoy seguro que él nunca quiso lastimarte, espero que lo entiendas y que cuando el vuelva lo perdones, porque a pesar de todo mi nieto te quiere-_Dijo Phil a la menor y después puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Helga.

-_Eleonor querida mi pequeño simba, beso a su amiga pelirroja porque estaba confundido él a veces hace las cosas sin pensar, pero no creo que lo hiciera para lastimarte mi simba te quiere mucho estoy segura que pronto se disculpara por lo que hizo, después de 100 años llegara en un caballo blanco, te besara, romperá el hechizo, que te puso la bruja malvada y vivirán felices para siempre-_Dijo Gertie mientras pasaba por la sala golpeando una olla con una cuchara.

_-Vieja loca ese es el cuento de la bella durmiente, mejor regresa a la cocina, porque si no lo haces tengo una cinta y no dudare en usarla, vete a hacer locuras a otra parte y déjame hablar con la amiguita de Arnold-_Dijo el abuelo y después Gertie se fue con su escándalo a la cocina.

-_Yo lo entiendo, él para mí siempre ha sido el chico perfecto-_Dijo la joven con un tono de voz más tranquilo después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga y confidente Gertie.

-_Y no olvides pequeña no comas pastel de ciruelas o terminaras en el baño por tres horas, en fin ¿te quedaras a cenar pequeña?-_Pregunto el viejo Phil a la joven que lo veía con una rara expresión de desconcierto,

-_Lo siento pero no puedo, Olga me espera para que cenemos juntas y si no llego a cenar es capaz de llamar al ejército para que me busque, pero prometo que vendré en otra ocasión… y sobre Arnold por favor no le diga que vine-_Dijo Helga y después se fue del lugar sabía que Arnold la quería, pero a la vez no entendía esa forma de querer que tenía ese cabeza de balón.

**Fin flash back **

_-Después de esa charla lo entendí todo, pero eso no significa que lo que ese cabeza de balón me hizo no doliera, ahora ya lo dije y pase lo que pase con el ya no me importa estoy en Hong Kong gane un concurso de poesía estoy muy feliz por eso y no quiero que nada me arruine este momento- _Dijo Helga con mucha convicción después de terminar su relato.

-_Entendemos_ _eso_ _Helga pero creemos que debes de leer las cartas que escribió Arnold y decirnos si quieres o no que le hablemos de ti-_Dijo Brainy con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga había tomado tan bien el hablar sobre Arnold.

-_Sí, sí como digan denme esas cartas ya para que las lea y nos podamos ir a cambiar para salir con Shaoran y sus hermanas-_Contesto la rubia con una expresión seria esperando a que le entregaran las dichosas cartas.

-_Claro Geraldine aquí tienes léelas y después nos dices si quieres o no que Arni sepa cosas de ti-_Dijo Gerald ofreciéndole las cartas que les había enviado Arnold desde San Lorenzo.

-_Gracias pelos de espagueti, las leeré y les diré mañana que decidí sobre Arnoldo, ahora vámonos que de seguro los demás nos están esperando- _Dijo la rubia guardando en su vestido las dos cartas que les dieron sus amigos.

**FIN P.O.V. General **

**San Lorenzo 29 de marzo 7:00 pm **

**P.O.V. General casa de Arnold **

_-¡Arnoldo abre la puerta o la derribo!-_Gritaba Marisol golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Arnold esperando que su amigo saliera.

-_No Marisol, no necesito que me digas que fui un tonto al escribir esa carta a mis amigos-_Decía un muy desanimado Arnold recostado en su cama boca abajo con la cabeza bajo su almohada.

-_Está bien pero recuerda que tú me obligaste-_Dijo Marisol y después de eso saco de su cabello un pasador, con el que forzó la cerradura del cuarto.

-_Muy bien Arni cuéntanos ¿qué paso que te respondieron los chicos de Hillwood amigo?-_ Comento Jesús mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Arnold.

-_Si, Arni si nos cuentas lo que prometiste contarnos y lo de la carta, tal vez te podamos ayudar eso es todo- _Decía Marisol mientras se sentaba a un lado de Arnold es su cama.

-_Yo… esperen ¿cómo entraron?- _Dijo Arnold levantándose de la cama para ver que sus amigos ya estaban en su cuarto.

-_Pues con esto, con que más-_Le respondió Marisol mostrándole el pasador que había usado para forzar la puerta del cuarto.

_-Sin duda, esto no me sorprende… sobre la carta aun no recibo una respuesta de los chicos… ustedes creen que pueda reparar el daño que le cause a Helga-_Dijo Arnold después de ver la habilidades de su amiga quien sorprendentemente era muy parecida a su Helga.

-_Pues nada es imposible, así que te escuchamos-_ Dijo Jesús con una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo.

-_Pues después de hablar con mis abuelos decidí que lo mejor sería terminar con Helga pero no me espere que ella supiera lo de Lila así que-_Comenzó Arnold con su relato sobre lo que paso el día siguiente en la P.S 118.

**FLASH BACK **

**15 de febrero**

Se encontraban los de la pandilla comiendo a la hora del almuerzo cuando llego Helga muy triste a sentare en la mesa con ellos, yo los veía de lejos pues aun no me atrevía a acercarme por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_-Helga ¿estás_ _bien? Es que después de la forma tan rara en que te fuiste del baile nos dejaste preocupados_- Escuche que Phoebe le pregunto eso a Helga y sonaba muy preocupada.

_-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes_-Le contesto Helga se que estaba fingiendo lo note en su tono de voz.

_-Pataki ¿podemos hablar de ya sabes que después de las clases en mi casa? Solo estaremos tu Brainy, Lila, y yo lo prometo_- Escuche que eso le decía Rhonda a mi preciosa rubia.

_-Claro princesa hablaremos del "proyecto de literatura" en tu casa después de clases-_Fue lo que escuche que le contesto Helga y fue cuando por fin me arme de valor para hablar con ella.

-_Helga por favor podemos hablar es… importante_-Dije eso muy nervioso, me puse detrás de Helga ya que sabía que si la veía de frente no tendría el valor de hablarle.

_-Claro vamos Arnoldo-_Me respondió de una forma tan fría que me helo el corazón.

Los dos salimos del comedor, estaba tan nervioso y triste que no podía ni respirar estaba tan confundido y me dolía lastimar a mi persona especial.

_-Habla rápido camarón con pelos, que no tengo tu tiempo_-Y de nuevo mi rubia me hablo con tono frio cosa que me hacia mas difícil hablar.

_-Helga yo cometí un error ayer y te pedí que fueras mi novia por que los chicos me estuvieron presionando y es que en cierta forma desde que Lila y Brainy se hicieron novios yo paso mucho tiempo contigo y me confundí me gustas como amiga pero no me gustas, gustas yo amo a Lila y espero que puedas perdonarme… yo de verdad lo siento y no quiero perder tu amistad_-Le mentí a mi rubia con mucha culpa y tristeza en la voz, pero es que en ese momento creí que decir eso sería mejor por el hecho de no saber qué pasaría conmigo en un futuro, además que no era justo que Helga me esperara yo estaría en san Lorenzo y tal vez no regresaría a Hillwood en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_-Está bien cabeza de balón ayer pude ver claramente eso de que aun amas a Lila, pero te exijo que la respetes ya que ella es novia de mi mejor amigo y sobre lo de nuestro noviazgo no pasa nada, yo te entiendo solo te confundiste, ni que fuera la gran cosa_-Me respondió aguantando las ganas de llorar y eso lo note ya que sus ojos se veían borrosos eso sin duda me partió el corazón ya que ella no merecía eso.

-_De verdad lamento lo que paso ayer Helga_-Le conteste sin ver la directamente a los ojos ya que si lo hacía me arrepentiría de lo que acababa de decir.

_-No importa Arnoldo estoy bien_-Me dijo Helga dándome la espalda mientras caminaba hacia su casillero y mi corazón se rompía en dos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_**-**__Y al día siguiente no me despedí de ella, y llegue a vivir San Lorenzo el resto ya ustedes lo saben-_ Termino Arnold su relato de lo sucedido con Helga el ultimo día que estuvo en Hillwood.

_-Eres un tarado, Arni con razón en el video ella se veía tan mal, pero no te preocupes que algo se nos acurrara para que te perdone-_Dijo Marisol dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-_Mis padres me dijeron que tal vez regresemos a Hillwood a fines de este año como por navidad o año nuevo, pero eso no es seguro, ¿y después de lo que le hice a Helga creen que pueda recuperarla?-_Dijo Arnold no muy seguro todavía de poder enmendar las cosas con Helga.

-_No te preocupes mientras Marisol te ayude recuperaras a Helga, pero eso si tendrás que hacer meritos-_Respondió Jesús muy seguro de poder ayudar a su amigo.

-_Pero Arni tendrás que prometerme que no volverás a hacerle daño y que si ella encuentra a alguien más y ese alguien la quiere y la hace feliz no harás nada por separarlos, y te resignaras, ok-_Dijo Marisol con una sonrisa.

-_Está bien, lo prometo-_Dijo Arnold levantando su mano derecha en signo de promesa.

_-Espera un momento, ¿por qué no te despediste de ella? Creo que mínimo eso si se lo debías-_Pregunto Jesús a su amigo mientras Marisol lo miraba con cara inquisidora.

-_Porque sabía perfectamente que si me despedía de ella no tendría el valor de sostener la mentira que le dije sobre Lila-_Dijo arnold y sus amigos asintieron como aceptando que visto de ese modo entendían y apoyaban su decisión.

_-Muy bien ahora debemos empezar a enmendar los errores que cometiste, veamos por dónde empezar, ya se empieza por aclarar que Mariana no es tu novia-_Dijo una muy contenta Marisol al poder ayudar a su amigo.

**Fin P.O.V. General san Lorenzo**

**P.O.V. Helga **

Después de que las hermanas de Shaoran, nos torturaran por 3 horas en el centro comercial… bueno solo nos torturaron a mí y al chocolatito por que los demás se la pasaron bien, regresamos a la mansión como alas 8 de la noche y bueno yo aun no he podido abrir las cartas que Arnold escribió.

-_Hermanita bebe nosotras nos iremos al cuarto a descansar un poco, te veremos en un rato-_Me dijo Olga de lo más feliz , seguida por Lila, Phoebe y las chicas Li, mientras hacían planes de hacer una fiesta de pijamas.

-_Helga nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos de lo que ya sabes, que descanses ¡buenas noches Li!- _Escuche decir al chico listo quien junto a Shaoran y Gerald habían cargado las bolsas de las compras por todo el centro comercial.

-_Si Geraldine, que descanses y no olvides leer eso, Li ¡buenas noches!-_Dijo Gerald recargado en la pared, sabía que hoy sería un día largo y cansado pero ellos sí que se llevaron la peor parte.

-_¡Ah! sí, que descansen- _Les contesto Shaoran, otra vez de modo distraído, el chocolatito sí que está en otro mundo el día de hoy.

_-Buenas noches pelos necios y que descanses chico listo-_Y después de que les diera las buenas noches los dos desaparecieron de mi vista, perfecto ahora podre saber por qué Shaoran esta tan raro, aunque tengo una sospecha, mejor dejo de especular y hablo con él.

-_Shaoran ¿estás bien?- _Pero que pregunta tan tonta, obvio que si esta tan distraído es porque algo malo le pasa, ¡Criminal! Debo de controlar mis nervios cuando estoy cerca de él.

-_Si Helga estoy bien, no te preocupes-_Contesto de forma muy distante, en serio a él le pasa algo malo.

-_Sabes chocolatito a mi me parece que algo te preocupa o te entristece y por experiencia propia te lo digo si no lo sacas de tu sistema te hará mal, pero esa ya es tu decisión si quieres hablar con alguien estaré en la sala leyendo estas dos cartas, espero verte por la sala en un rato-_Y después de que dije eso Shaoran solo me asintió con la cabeza.

_-Caray si que el chocolatito esta raro, creo mejor dicho me imagino que tiene que ver con Sakura, pero sea lo que sea, solo espero que más tarde se decida a ir a verme y pueda ayudarle un poco como él me ayudo a mi ahora mejor voy a leer que escribió ese cabeza de balón- _Pensaba de forma distraída, al llegar a la sala me senté en el sillón y empecé a leer la primer carta que Arnold le escribió a la señorita perfección.

_San Lorenzo a miércoles 16 de marzo _

_Querida Lila, hola ¿como estas?_

_Sé que después de lo que paso, no tengo derecho a escribirte y mucho menos a preguntar por ti o ella, pero necesito saber cómo están, tanto Helga como tú y pedirte perdón por mi atrevimiento, tu eres la novia de Brainy, y lo que hice no fue nada agradable para ti o para él, es claro que tu tenias razón sobre mis sentimientos por Helga, yo la amo y me di cuenta al llegar aquí, ya que la he extrañado mucho, me gustaría que me ayudaras, a saber de Helga._

_Sabes lo orgullosa que es y no me querrá escuchar, ni responder las cartas que le envié, así que te pido, por favor me apoyes y me tengas informado de lo que le pase a ella y te prometo, que regresare pronto, para estar con todos ustedes, y aclarar las cosas te veo pronto._

_Te quiere, tu amigo Arnold Shortman._

_P.D. espero me hallas, perdonado y contestes pronto mi carta._

-_Ese estúpido cabeza de balón quien se cree primero me lastima y besa a una de mis amigas y después dice que me ama ¡CRIMINAL! Ese tarado que no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que siente es tan desesperante, ese cabeza de chorlito-_Dije eso en voz alta y muy molesta por lo que acababa de leer, mejor leo la otra carta rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

_San Lorenzo a viernes 25 de marzo _

_Gracias por enviarme el video, para que viera el daño que le cause a Helga, pero no se preocupen que no volverá a pasar yo a ella la estimo mucho y lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño, me gustaría que me sigan poniendo al tanto de lo que pase con ella y por favor no le digan porque… ya no quiero causarle molestias además no puedo faltarle el respeto a mi nueva novia Mariana, en cuanto pueda volver a Hillwood hablare con Helga y me disculpare. Sobre Mariana luego se las presentare, y deséenle a Helga de mi parte un feliz cumpleaños._

_Con cariño su amigo Arnold Shortman._

_P.D. Espero verlos pronto, los extraño mucho._

_-Sin duda ese cabeza de balón, nunca de los nunca ha sabido lo que quiere es un tonto y un mentiroso, como odio haberme enamorado de ese cabeza hueca de Arnold Shortman-_Dije en voz alta después de terminar de leer las dos cartas que el muy tonto envió.

-_Helga discúlpame por escucha tu platica contigo misma, pero como me dijiste que viniera si quería hablar, discúlpame por interrumpirte, yo no sabía que el tal Arnold, era tu novio-_Escuche la voz de Shaoran, quien estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón, estaba tan concentrada en mi enojo que no lo sentí llegar.

-_No te preocupes lo que dije no, fue nada importante y sobre Arnold él no es mi novio, fue bueno a estas alturas no estoy muy segura… lo que paso con él fue muy complicado, largo y aburrido de explicar, mejor cuéntame de que te gustaría platicar chocolatito-_Le dije a Shaoran y se sentó en el sillón junto a mí.

-_Pues_ _vine a hablar contigo, para que no estuvieras preocupada por mí, eso es todo-_Puedo jurar que él está nervioso.

-_Pues claro que estoy preocupada, has estado muy raro y distante desde esta mañana y me gustaría escuchar lo que te pasa- _Dije eso mientras dejaba las cartas en la mesa de centro y me volteaba a ver a Shaoran, quien bajo la luz del fuego proveniente de la chimenea se veía como un ángel ¡cielos! puedo jurar que esas palabras ya las había dicho antes, creo que ya enloquecí o tengo otro dejavú.

-_Yo creo que si leíste el libro sabrás que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de mi querida flor de cerezo, y mañana tomare un avión para ir a Japón, estaré una semana en la ciudad de Tomoeda-_Al momento en que me dijo eso pude ver como el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y eso no me gusto en lo más mínimo.

-_Espera me estás diciendo que me abandonaras una semana, con tus hermanas, Olga y Lila, pues de una vez te aviso que si te vas a Tomoeda yo me voy contigo-_Dije de forma muy decidida si él cree que me dejara sola para que me convierta en el maniquí personal de ese grupo de niñas ñoñas está muy equivocado a demás no quiero que este solo y triste durante su estadía en Tomoeda.

-_Helga no estarás sola, estarán Gerald, Phoebe y Brainy, además yo ya hable esta tarde con Tomoyo y Eriol debo estar ahí-_Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus preciosos ojos chocolate se veía la tristeza ¡rayos! Y ya salió a la luz mi lado cursi.

-_No, no y no, yo voy contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta, además Phoebe y Gerald ya planearon toda su semana estarán de visita en todos los museos de la ciudad, ya sabes lo que dicen dos son compañía tres son multitud, Brainy de seguro se la pasara todo el día con la señorita perfección, como cargador oficial de ella, tus hermanas y Olga, así que yo voy contigo o si no conocerás a la vieja betsy y a los cinco vengadores- _Dije amenazándolo con el puño como es mi costumbre.

-_Está bien Helga, reservare tu boleto, nos vamos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, por favor avísale a tu hermana y no había necesidad de amenazarme-_Me contesto con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva una de esas bellas sonrisas a las que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

_-Lo sé pero quería cerciorarme, a Olga le avisare en cuanto me vaya a dormir, le pediré permiso más tarde, pero olvídate de eso… que te parece si tu y yo nos quedamos a platicar otro rato más ¿sí?-_Dije con una sonrisa que él enseguida me respondió, no sé qué me pasa pero… cada vez que estoy con Shaoran me siento… muy feliz, ok lo declaro acabo de perder la razón.

-_Está bien pero porque no me platicas mas de ti, tu de mi sabes casi todo por el libro de mi madre… ahora cuéntame que pasa con el tal Arnold-_Dijo de forma seria, sé que acabo de conocerlo pero cada que estoy con él siento que le tengo mucha confianza… es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-_Está bien, pero es una historia aburrida y larga muy larga-_Dije con un poco de fastidio en la voz.

-_Aun es temprano, pero si no quieres podemos dejarlo para otro momento-_Dijo con tono preocupado en la voz, tal vez por mi expresión se arrepintió y por no incomodarme se retracto de lo que me dijo, si yo creía que Arnold era amable Shaoran lo supera por mucho.

-_Está bien además yo empaco, muy pero muy rápido, veamos todo comenzó cuando tenía 5 años-_Y así le conté todo lo que había vivido con Arnold, si les soy honesta me sentí tan bien al contárselo que hasta olvide que estaba enojada con Arnoldo.

Nuestra platica termino más o menos a las 11 de la noche, subí a mi cuarto y para mi sorpresa solo me encontré a mi hermana Olga quien me estaba esperando para invitarme a la fiesta que estaban haciendo en el cuarto de las chicas Li, sí que tengo suerte todavía la alcance despierta para pedirle permiso, ¡Japón ay voy!

-_Buenas noches hermanita bebe, yo solo quería invitarte a la fiesta que organice con las demás chicas, sé que esas cosas a ti no te gustan pero te invito de todas formas-_Me dijo Olga en cuanto entre por la puerta.

-_Buenas noches hermana favorita, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor? - _Dije eso con mi mejor sonrisa, usando un tono dulce como el que usa Lila, ¡RAYOS! Lo que tengo que hacer por obtener un permiso y poder viajar con Shaoran mañana.

-_Claro hermanita, te escucho-_Dijo mientras nos sentábamos juntas en la cama donde duerme Phoebe.

-_Bueno lo que pasa es que Shaoran mañana saldrá a Japón y me gustaría acompañarlo pero para eso necesito tu permiso, pero no te preocupes que solo será por una semana y por favor hermanita linda déjame ir con él ¿sí?- _Dije de forma dulce o ñoña como me enseño Lila cuando me disfrace de ella en esa fiesta de disfraces, ahora que lo pienso hacer eso fue una pésima idea, pero que me importa lo hecho, hecho esta.

-_Claro que puedes ir hermanita bebe, gracias a él has vuelto ser la misma de siempre y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es a acompañarlo, digo será muy difícil para el festejar el cumpleaños de Sakura, bueno hermanita bebe que duermas bien y prepara a gusto tu maleta te veo el próximo jueves- _Y después de decirme eso Olga se fue del cuarto con una sonrisa perfecta de las que tanto odio.

-_Wow, eso fue raro, pero que me importa me dio permiso de viajar con Shaoran, así que mejor empiezo a empacar-_Después de decir eso empecé a preparar mi maleta.

Puse en una pequeña maleta ropa para 7 días puse 7 vestidos uno blanco con flores rosas, luego puse el morado que use por primera vez, el verde que utilice para mi cumpleaños, uno amarillo que me regalo Olga, un negro con blanco, uno rojo con blanco y uno azul cielo con amarillo, el sábado después de mi cumpleaños Rhonda y las chicas fueron a mi casa a hacer mis maletas y solo me empacaron vestidos, lo sé qué fraude pero fue mejor eso a pelear con ellas por horas.

-_Qué triste que un ángel tan bueno como Shaoran, perdiera al amor de su vida… pero no dudo que un chico tan maravilloso como él encontrara a alguien más, ya que es como un ángel de la guarda-_Al momento en que termine de decir eso me di cuenta que el pañuelo que Shaoran, me había dado el día que nos conocimos estaba sobre el buro de mi cama, me acerque a él, lo tome entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi nariz para olerlo, me di cuenta que tiene impregnado el aroma de Shaoran, una mezcla de chocolate y menta, en ese momento como un flash recordé aquel extraño sueño.

_-Claro como no me di cuenta antes, ya sé porque sentía ese extraño dejavú, pero donde la puse donde la puse-_Repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba la caja en donde guardo mi diario y puse el pañuelo de mi sueño.

-_Buenas noches Helga ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?-_Escuche la voz de Lila y me dio un buen susto ya que no la escuche entrar al cuarto.

-_¡Ah! señorita perfección casi me matas del susto, no hagas eso-_Dije poniendo mi mano en mi corazón para controlar mi pulso cardiaco.

-_Discúlpame Helga no fue mi intención asustarte, pero dime ¿qué hacías para que te sorprendiera de esa manera?-_Me dijo Lila y en eso recordé lo que estaba buscando.

-_Lila, de casualidad ¿no has visto una caja de cartón forrada con papel holograma de ositos color rosa que estaba debajo de mi cama?-_Pregunte de manera desinteresada, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-_Claro, esta noche cuando subimos a deja las cosas que compramos estaba sobre tu cama y después Olga la puso en una esquina del armario…- _No deje terminar de hablar a Lila ya que enseguida me dirigí al armario y en una esquina hasta el fondo se encontraba mi caja ¡dios! espero que nadie la haya abierto.

-_Bueno gracias Lila… ¡eh!... de casualidad nadie abrió la caja ¿verdad?- _Pregunte de nuevo con la misma expresión desinteresada que cuando pregunte por la caja.

-_No Helga, nadie abrió la caja eso hubiera sido una falta total de respeto y educación contigo-_Respondió la correctísima Lila, ella siempre tan perfecta y decente, menos mal que no abrieron mi caja si no me habría muerto de la vergüenza y el coraje.

-_Por supuesto y gracias por no abrir mi caja, en fin pensé que estabas en la fiesta dime ¿qué necesitas?_- Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama con la caja en mis manos.

-_Solo, vine por un suéter es que está haciendo un poco de frio, pero ya me voy para dejarte descansar, ya que tu vuelo sale muy temprano mañana-_Dijo con ese tono tan irritante que antes por culpa de Arnold odiaba.

-_Por lo visto Olga ya les dijo lo de mi viaje a Japón con Shaoran-_Conteste a lo dicho por ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Olga nos comento de su plática porque está muy contenta, por el hecho de que hayas vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, pero Helga que pasa con Arnold-_Debí imaginarme que la defensora número uno del cabeza de balón me preguntaría algo así.

-_Como que, qué pasa con el cabeza de balón pues nada, por mi pueden decirle lo que quieran de mi, o de quien quieran, por eso no me voy a enojar con ustedes ya que… bueno tan bien son amigos del cabeza de balón, así que no se preocupen por mí que estos días me la he pasado muy bien-_Le dije de forma tranquila cosa extraña en mi… bueno que mas da espero comprobar lo que sospecho sobre este pañuelo.

-_Bueno Helga, entonces le enviare una carta mañana-_Y salió del cuarto dejándome de nuevo sola perfecto, mejor abro la caja y confirmo mis sospechas antes de que alguien más entre a interrumpirme.

Al momento que abrí la caja comencé a buscar el pañuelo de mi sueño, pero este no estaba por ¡dios! Juro que no estoy loca, el sueño no fue un sueño si no un aviso o algo así.

-_Helga sin duda alguna, por fin has perdido por completo la cordura, pero es tan extraño, ese sueño puedo jurar que el chico de ese sueño es Shaoran pero Shaoran no es mi destino mi destino siempre creí que era ese estúpido cabeza de balón…. bueno debo confesar que ahora ya no estoy muy segura de eso pero ¡Shaoran! … es cierto que con Shaoran me siento feliz, que es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, me hace sentir algo muy parecido a lo que siento por Arnold… yo … perdí la razón, porque él y yo apenas nos conocemos, además el amor a primera vista no existe…¿o sí?... pero que tonterías digo amor a primera vista eso solo pasa en las películas o en las telenovelas que ve Olga…yo soy amiga de Shaoran y eso es todo punto final -_Dije eso en voz baja mientras sacudía mi cabeza para alejar esas ideas de mi mente, guarde mi diario en la maleta y me fui a dormir seguro tanto cansancio me provoco alucinaciones.

**Fin P.O.V. Helga **

**P.O.V. Shaoran **

**Jueves 31 de marzo 5:30 am**

_-Pero que pasa conmigo desde que conocí a Helga, me siento tan bien y feliz, sé que no es parecida a Sakura en ningún sentido, tienen una que otra cosa en común, pero ambas son total y completamente diferentes… pero que rayos estoy pensando claro que son diferentes Sakura era dulce y amable, Helga por su lado es divertida, graciosa, ella me hace sentir tan bien…. ¿por que cuando estoy con Helga siento cosas muy parecidas a las que sentía por mi flor de cerezo?... acaso me gusta Helga… pero que cosas digo yo amo a Sakura y aunque ella ya no esté yo siempre la voy a querer… -_Pensaba eso mientras desayunaba un poco de cereal, cuando una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

_-¡Buenos días Shaoran! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-_En el momento en que escuche la voz de Helga me sonroje tanto que hasta brillaba como un semáforo en alto, a pesar de todo sigo sin poder controlar mis nervios y como no iba a estar nervioso… si justo ella me habla en el momento en que estaba pensando esas cosas sobre ella quien es solo mi amiga.

-_¡Buenos días Helga! Dormí muy bien ¿y tú?- _Conteste sin ver a Helga a los ojos pero como puedo verla a los ojos sin que se dé cuenta que parezco una granada.

-_Bien, gracias por preguntar, pero mejor desayunemos rápido para no perder el vuelo-_Que raro sonaba como si estuviera nerviosa, pero que digo que yo este nervioso no significa que ella también lo esté.

-_Si-_Pero que gran e inteligente respuesta Li de seguro Helga pensara que eres un tonto.

Unos minutos después terminamos de desayunar, nos despedimos de todos y no podía faltar el hecho de que mis hermanas y ahora Olga la hermana de Helga nos despidieran con un abrazo tan efusivo que casi me desmayo por la falta de oxigeno en mi cerebro y ni se diga Helga, al llegar al aeropuerto registramos rápido nuestras maletas, unos minutos después, comenzaron a pedir que subiéramos al avión, y al momento de subirnos Helga comenzó a pedirme que la dejara sentar en la ventanilla para ver el paisaje.

-_Shaoran me dejarías ir en la ventanilla para ver el paisaje, ¿por favor?-_Dijo imitando el tono de voz de su amiga Lila cosa que me hizo sonreír porque por alguna extraña razón ella siempre se sale con la suya.

-_Claro Helga, por mí no hay ningún problema-_Ella solo me miro un momento y me agradeció, ella siempre me hace sonreír con sus locuras, ella es realmente especial y no puedo creer que él tal Arnold Shortman no la supiera apreciar después de que nos sentáramos Helga saco su celular, pero antes de ponerse los audífonos me pregunto sobre quien nos recogería en el aeropuerto de Japón.

-_Shaoran, ¿quién nos recogerá en el aeropuerto?- _Me pregunto Helga mientras yo trataba de sacar un libro de mi mochila para leer durante el viaje.

-_Mis amigos y mi prima, seguramente sabes quienes son ellos por el libro-_Respondí mientras seguía buscando el libro en mi mochila.

_- Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling, que bien al fin conoceré a tus amigos-_Dijo con una mueca de gusto en el rostro y después comenzó a buscar algo en el bolso de su vestido.

-_Sí y también irán otros más amigos míos y de Sakura-_Al momento de mencionar a Sakura mi expresión debió cambiar a una triste, ya que Helga se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-_No deberías estar triste por ver a tus amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos chocolatito al contrario… ten espero que esto te levante el ánimo-_Me dijo con una mueca de disgusto, mientras me lanzaba un chocolate en papel dorado con café, cosa que me puso muy contento ya que los chocolates son mi dulce favorito. (N/A ustedes ya saben cuales chocolates, solo que no digo el nombre porque no se si se puedan mencionar marcas, pero por si las dudas mejor no lo digo)

-_Gracias, Helga-_Respondí después de atrapar el chocolate en el aire.

-_De nada, ahora si escuchare música me hablas cuando lleguemos-_Y después de decirme eso se puso los audífonos, y yo empecé a leer el libro que traje el cual es uno de mis favoritos, se llama Dracula de Bram Stoker, pasaron unos minutos y Helga se quedo dormida.

-_SENORES PASAJEROS SE LES PIDE POR FAVOR QUE ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES YA QUE EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTAREMOS ATERRISAREMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE JAPÓN, ESPERAMOS HALLAN DISFRUTADO SU VIAJE-_Escuche la voz de una de las aeromozas, al parecer me quede dormido en algún momento del vuelo, sin abrir los ojos intente levantarme pero sentí un peso sobre mí, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Helga recostada sobre mi pecho y mi cabeza estaba sobre la suya, en ese momento me puse rojo hasta las orejas, creo que si me comparan con un tomate no habría ninguna diferencia en el color.

_-Lo siento Shaoran-_Fue lo que me dijo Helga en cuanto abrió los ojos y se separo de mí, yo solo espero que no haya notado el color rojo brillante de mi rostro.

-_Esta… bien… Helga… no…. Pasa… nada-_Diablos seguro con tanto tartamudeo de mi parte ni entendió lo que le dije.

-_Prepárate que ya vamos a aterrizar-_Fue lo único que me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza pues si le hablaba volvería a tartamudear.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra ¡rayos! Creo que Helga se sintió incomoda por la situación, estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa cuando el avión aterrizo, ambos salimos, quince minutos después salimos a la sala de espera donde ya se encontraban mis amigos y mi prima.

-_Xiaolang que gusto verte- _Fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir el piso y el cuerpo de Meiling sobre mí, pero que novedad, lo bueno es que a pesar de todo ya estoy acostumbrado.

-_Bienvenido Shaoran, que gusto es poder verte, hay como has cambiado déjame grabar este momento para la posteridad-_Escuche la voz de Tomoyo quien… no se dé que me sorprende me grababa mientras me levantaba del piso con Meiling prendida de mi cuello.

-_Hola y tú ¿quién eres?-_Le pregunto Tomoyo a Helga quien tenía una expresión de no entender ni jota, de lo que le pregunto mi amiga.

-_Meiling puedes soltarme ya necesito decirles algo y presentarles a mi amiga-_Y por fin desde que llegue mi empalagosa prima me soltó.

-_Disculpa querido Xiaolang pero es que eres abrazable- _Después de oír eso yo solo rodé los ojos con fastidio mientras Helga se reía de mi… al igual que mi odioso amigo y "pariente lejano" Eriol y el sigue siendo el mismo odioso de siempre.

-_Pero esa palabra no existe-_Le dije de modo molesto a Meiling quien solo me sonrió.

_-Bueno si no existe, yo la acabo de inventar y tú eres la definición-_Me contesto Meiling mientras Helga se reía y burlaba de las caras que hacía.

_-Ven Helga te voy a presentar a todos-_En ese momento por fin se acercó Eriol-_Ella se llama Helga G. Pataki es la ganadora del concurso que organizó mi madre y es mi amiga es originaria Estados unidos y no habla ni mandarín, ni japonés…-_No termine de hablar ya que Eriol me interrumpió.

-_Mucho gusto Helga querida bienvenida a Japón, mi nombre es Eriol Hirahizawa-_Y después de dicho eso él muy sin vergüenza beso la mano de Helga como se atreve ese…

-_Igualmente es un gusto conocerte Eriol-_Dijo Helga totalmente sonrojada por el atrevimiento de mi "querido pariente lejano".

-_Yo soy Meiling Li, soy la prima de Xiaolang soy de China y es un gusto conocerte-_Dijo Meiling y después salto sobre ella dándole un abrazo igual de efusivo como el que me dio a mí.

-_Mucho… gusto…-_Dijo Helga con dificultad y el que se rio esta vez fui yo.

-_Eres preciosa dejarme grabarte junto a Shaoran, oh ambos se ven divinos juntos-_Comento Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a grabarnos juntos a mí y a Helga quien tenía una cara de interrogación muy divertida.

-_Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es de aquí de Japón pero no te preocupes, ella siempre ha sido así-_Dijecon una expresión avergonzada hacia Helga quien comenzó a reírse y a posar para la cámara de Tomoyo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, llegamos a casa de Eriol donde nos quedaremos toda esta semana, pasamos toda la tarde conversando, los chicos conociendo a Helga, Eriol molestándome como siempre, y al parecer todos se llevaron muy bien.

-_Pues yo les sugiero que descansen por hoy ya que mañana será un largo día-_Dijo Eriol mientras nos mostraba nuestras habitaciones.

-_Si, Eriol gracias y buenas noches-_Dijo Helga y se metió al cuarto que Eriol dispuso para ella.

-_Casi lo olvido si escuchas ruidos no te asustes es mi hermana Nakuru-_Y ambos salimos del cuarto.

-_No olvides decirle a Nakuru que Helga esta aquí. Y sobre la esponja de baño me disculpo si te ha causado problemas-_Dije de forma seria mientras caminábamos juntos al cuarto que Eriol predispuso para los dos.

-_Por él no deberías preocuparte, ya que ambos hicieron destrozos juntos, después de comerse dos frascos de galletas es lo mínimo que me esperaba-_Me respondió con esa sonrisa odiosamente enigmática suya-_Helga es muy linda ¿no crees?-_Lo sabia el goza molestándome y haciéndome sufrir.

-_Claro que es linda… bueno yo… creo que…es muy… linda-_Si él muy mañoso, lo hizo apropósito para molestarme.

-_Descansa y dale las buenas noches al querido guardián del sol-_Estaba tan avergonzado por su pregunta anterior que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza-_Y déjame decirte que Sakura estará muy feliz Helga es una chica muy especial-_Me susurro antes de abandonar el lugar, de nuevo empezara con las cosas raras y sin sentido.

-_¡Pero qué bueno es verte de nuevo chiquillo!-_Fue lo primero que escuche al entrar al cuarto.

-_¡Hola esponja de baño! Llevo sin verte solo una semana-_Dije con ironía mientras comenzaba a sacar de mi maleta los dulces que le había traído a mi pequeño y odioso guardián-_Ten espero que te gusten glotón-_Dije con una sonrisa y después le di la bolsa, que no duro ni dos minutos, y el peluche no deja de ser un tragón de primera.

-_Eriol me comento, que hay una chica en la casa, nos dijo que era tu amiga y que tuviéramos cuidado para que no nos descubriera o la podríamos asustar- _Me dijo el peluche mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

-_Sí, ella es Helga y la conocí en Hong Kong, es invitada en casa de mi madre, estará con nosotros por seis meses y espero que no la asustes-_Dije y después me acosté en la cama para dormirme.

-_Pues de mí no tendrás queja chiquillo-_Dijo el peluche mientras se recostaba en la almohada que estaba junto a la mía.

-_Duerme bien esponja de baño ya que mañana tendremos un gran día-_Dije de forma amable al peluche odioso ese.

-_Descansa chiquillo-_Me contesto y después de eso ambos caímos profundamente dormidos.

**Fin P.O.V. Shaoran **

**P.O.V. Helga**

_-Hoy es el gran día primero de abril, cosa irónica ya que este día es mi favorito, pues hoy es el día de los inocentes, si estuviera en Hillwood de seguro estaría pensando en cómo arruinarle la celebración al tarado cabeza de balón, pero que cosas de la vida en lugar de hacer eso me encuentro en Japón-_Alguien toco a mi puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos_.- Puede pasar ya estoy lista_-Dije mientras terminaba de vestirme para la ocasión.

_-¡Buenos días querida Helga!-_Escuche decir a Eriol, aunque parezca extraño pensé que a quien vería seria a Shaoran, pero no me sorprende que este en las nubes.

_-¡Buenos días Eriol!-_Conteste de forma normal, mientras Eriol ponía una sonrisa picara ¡rayos! Puedo jurar que algo está tramando ya que yo suelo usar esa expresión cuando tengo una idea diabólica.

-_Se que de seguro esperabas que viniera mi querido pariente pero hoy es un día difícil para él… pero estoy seguro que pensó en ti toda la noche-_Después de escuchar esas palabras me puse un poco nerviosa.

-_Claro yo… ya estoy lista… si no es… indiscreción… ¿a dónde iremos?-_Pregunte sin ver a Eriol a los ojos pues lo que me dijo me puso un poco… bueno, bueno muy nerviosa.

-_Iremos a dejar flores a la tumba de Sakura y después nos pasaremos todo el día en el parque de diversiones-_Me contesto de forma educada, en extremo educada razón por la que me recuerda a Lila y a mi "hermanita" Olga.

-_Pues vallamos a desayunar, o se nos hará tarde- _Y después de eso ambos bajamos platicando al enorme comedor que hay en su casa.

-_¡Buenos días Helga!-_Escuche la voz de Shaoran quien junto a todos ya nos esperaban en el comedor.

Después del desayuno, conocí a todos los amigos de Shaoran, estuvimos platicando y riendo de anécdotas que me contaron los chicos lo más divertido de las historias, es que Eriol se la paso toda la mañana molestando y haciendo sonrojar al pobre de Shaoran, al grado en que empecé a pensar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo al llegar al cementerio, pude notar como el chocolatito y los demás comenzaron a rezar, para mi suerte salimos de ese lugar una hora después, ya que si seguía viendo a Shaoran triste lo hubiera golpeado.

-_Helga ya llegamos- _Fue lo único que escuche cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones de Tomoeda.

-_Wow este lugar sí que es precioso, vamos a la montaña rusa-_Dije totalmente emocionada mientras arrastraba a Shaoran conmigo.

-_Espera, Helga no tan rápido-_Fue lo único que el cabeza de chocolate dijo antes de llegar a la montaña rusa.

-_Anda, no seas amargado cabeza de chocolate ¿SI?-_Le dije a Li quien solo rodo los ojos y me sonrió.

-_Claro,_ _vamos-_Contesto de manera seria y después subimos al juego mecánico.

Subimos a todos los juegos mecánicos juntos mientras reíamos, jugábamos y nos hacíamos bromas ya que le había contado que hoy es el día de los inocentes.

-_Descansemos un rato-_Dijo Meiling mientras se encaminaba a una de las bancas que están en el parque de diversiones.

-_Yo quería subir a la rueda de la fortuna y grabar a Shaoran y Helga subir juntos-_Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mi ahora proclamada paparazzi personal Tomoyo Daidouji, es gracioso pero cuando ella me graba con su cámara recuerdo cuando fui la niña modelo, cosa que aun a la fecha me produce pesadillas.

-_Por mí no hay problema y ¿tu Shaoran?-_Dije de forma emocionada por el hecho de que en ese momento podría hablar con el chocolatito en privado.

-_Si -_Contesto de manera amable y me dio una sonrisa aunque fue una respuesta corta me dio la impresión de que estaba triste.

-_Bueno entonces vallan mientras nosotros vamos por un algodón de azúcar-_Dijo Meiling y después se fue con los demás que nos acompañaron.

-_Claro vamos-_Dijo Eriol mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente su brazo a Tomoyo.

-_Muy bien suban ustedes primero-_Dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabarnos ni un minuto si sé que es raro pero no me molesta al contrario me divierte mucho posar con Shaoran ya que las caras de fastidio que pone son muy graciosas.

-_Bueno Helga ten cuidado al subir-_Me dijo Shaoran tan atento como siempre.

-_Gracias-_Después de que dije eso ambos nos sentamos uno en frente del otro en el juego mientras Tomoyo y Eriol nos grababan desde la esfera que estaba detrás de nosotros.

-_Me da gusto que te hallas llevado bien con todos-_Dijo Li para romper el hielo.

-_Ellos son muy agradables, porque no habríamos de llevarnos bien-_Dije de forma normal mientras esperaba el momento para decirle eso a Shaoran-_Shaoran lo que voy a decirte solo lo diré una vez ya que hablar así de sentimental no es lo mío yo no soy Lila ni Olga, ok escucha con atención que no repito… yo me di cuenta esta mañana de lo triste que te pones al recordar a Sakura, y creo que eso no debería ponerte triste… porque a ella no le gustaría que el hecho de recordarla te ponga mal… estoy segura que ella te amo tanto como tú a ella ya que a alguien tan especial como tu es muy fácil de querer… por eso si algún día estas triste o necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo-_Después de que dije esas palabras, Shaoran me sonrió, me dio un abrazo, cosa que me quito el aliento y si les soy honesta no supe porque me sentí así.

-_Gracias Helga, me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido-_Dijo de forma dulce.

-_Ya dejémonos de sentimentalismos que el juego ya se va a detener, una cosa más cabeza de chocolate, si le dices a alguien lo que te dije, juro que dejare que la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores te den tu merecido-_Shaoran solo rodo los ojos y después puso una sonrisa.

-_Como tú quieras Helga-_Y después de que el dijera eso el juego se detuvo dejándonos bajar.

-_Lo mejor será que ya nos vallamos a nuestras casas, pues ya son las 8 de la noche y mañana también saldremos a pasear para mostrarle la ciudad a nuestra nueva amiga Helga-_Dijo Meiling muy emocionada a todos los presentes.

Una hora después llegamos a casa de Eriol, ellos dos se quedaron hablando en la sala un rato más mientras, yo que estaba exhausta me fui a dormir, con una sonrisa pues desde que el cabeza de balón se fue a san Lorenzo es la primera vez que estoy feliz .

**Una semana después 7 de abril**

_7 de abril _

_Querido diario esta es la primera vez que escribo en ti, desde que paso lo de Arnold, primero que nada ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Japón, y debo decir que es la mejor semana de mi vida._

_El sábado después del cumpleaños de Sakura, fuimos todos juntos a la pista de hielo donde Shaoran y yo nos la pasamos haciendo carreras de tiempo pero por alguna razón siempre terminábamos en el piso y los demás riéndose de nosotros, fue tan raro y divertido lo más divertido según yo es ese mentiroso y loco amigo de Shaoran, Yamazaki que nos conto algo de que el patinaje sobre hielo fue inventado por un pingüino azul que venía de Marte… y eso fue lo último que escuche ya que su novia Chiharu, se lo llevo arrastrando del cuello, si soy honesta ese chico me recuerda mucho a Curly._

_El domingo fuimos a una alberca techada era muy bonita y grande ese día tire a Shaoran y Eriol al agua pero en venganza los dos me aplicaron el mismo truco que yo al cabeza de balón el día de los inocentes y por eso empezamos una batalla de agua, que termino cuando nos llamaron la atención los encargados de la piscina, al llegar a la zona de comida pedimos unos helados flotantes yo nunca los había tomado, son deliciosos y según Rica y Naoko dos amigas mas de Shaoran son las mejores de todo el país, después de los helados flotantes Tomoyo y Eriol me presentaron al hermano de Sakura, Touya y a su amigo y mi futuro maestro personal Yukito, a ellos los vi en el cementerio pero como no se quedaron mucho tiempo, no me los pudieron presentar, lo más gracioso eran las caras y miradas de odio que se ofrecían mutuamente el chocolatito y Touya por un segundo estuve tentada a organizarles una pelea y apostar a favor de Xiaolang según me dijo Meiling ese es el nombre de Shaoran en chino y significa pequeño lobo._

_El lunes solo nosotros cinco fuimos a un día de campo, donde pude probar un pastel de chocolate preparado por Shaoran y admito que es fabuloso cocinando, ese día casi como un pedazo de fresa lo bueno fue que Shaoran se dio cuenta y me salvo de una reacción alérgica segura, debo admitir que me sentí muy segura por los cuidados que Shaoran siempre tiene conmigo, una hora después jugamos fútbol, básquetbol y un poco de basebol fue divertido que Shaoran y yo le ganáramos en todos los juegos a Eriol y Meiling ya que Tomoyo se la paso grabándonos toda la tarde._

_El martes fuimos de paseo por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, fuimos a un parque donde había un pingüino gigante jugamos en los columpios, corrimos por todo el parque, después fuimos por unas sodas, a mí se me cayó una de las sodas, cosa que me dio una malévola idea en venganza a todas las burlas que Eriol le ha hecho al chocolatito en estos días le di la soda que estaba agitada y cuando la destapo se mojo todo ese día fue la primera vez que vi reír a Li y eso me hizo muy feliz, para terminar el paseo por Tomoeda llegamos a una tienda donde nos atendió un joven muy amable, en esa tienda vi una diadema preciosa era idéntica a la que use cuando me disfrace de Cecili la única diferencia es que el moño esta en el extremo derecho y en el centro tiene un pequeño corazón rojo con unas alas blancas quise comprarla pero aun no me siento lista para remplazar ese moño rosa que me ha acompañado por años._

_Ayer miércoles fuimos a Tokio estuvimos paseando por las calles hasta que llegamos a una arcada de video juegos, entramos, riendo y comencé a jugar en diferentes juegos y demostré mi habilidad, todos jugamos menos Shaoran quien era pésimo bailando, en los demás se defendía bastante bien, primero intentamos en uno de baile, resulta que Li tiene dos pies izquierdos después intentamos en uno de artes marciales donde le fue bastante bien, en el de carreras yo le gane pero para ser la primera vez que jugaba video juegos me dio una buena batalla, en fin en el de tiro fue espectacular y admito que perdí, sí que el lobito tiene buena puntería , después de los video juegos fuimos al cine a ver el ataque de los muertos vivientes, si era malísima pero de esa a una súper cursi llamada 27 bodas prefiero ver zombis, al terminar la película llegamos a la torre, la vista era preciosa y juro que esta semana me la pase de lo más contenta y como no si la compañía de Shaoran es la mejor._

_Lo único raro que me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí, y tal vez fue producto de que estaba medio dormida fue que el martes, a las 3:00 de la madrugada me dio un poco de sed y baje a la cocina a tomar agua pero al momento en que subía de regreso por la escalera podría jurar que vi pasar volando a un gato negro con alas de mariposa y junto a él, venia un leoncito color amarillo con alas blancas ir al cuarto de Shaoran lo sé suena como una locura pero en fin eso fue lo que vi._

_Sobre los chicos en Hillwood aun no he hablado con ellos pero Lila me dijo que nos escribieron una carta, igual que Arnold pero sobre ese cabeza de balón, bueno por el momento no me importa después de todo si algún día vuelve al vecindario, tenemos cosas pendientes de que hablar y juro que después de hablar lo golpeare muy pero muy fuerte por ahora es todo ya que ahora todos iremos a un festival._

Después de terminar de escribir mi diario lo guarde en mi maleta junto con mis demás cosas ya que mañana tenemos que regresar a Hong Kong.

-_Perfecto ya estoy lista-_Dije mientras, revisaba el vestido verde que use en mi cumpleaños en el espejo.

**Fin P.O.V. Helga **

**P.O.V. General **

_Voy a estar _

_Si no ves el sol,_

_Si se cierra tu corazón,_

_Si la esperanza no llegó,_

_Cerca de ti,_

_Me quedo yo._

_Si un amor pasó,_

_Si el destino te traicionó,_

_Si la alegría se escondió,_

_A tu costado sigo,_

_Yo voy a estar._

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa, platicando, con rumbo al festival del templo tsukimine para divertirse el último día en que Shaoran y Helga estarían en Japón.

-_Qué lindo lugar, se parece mucho a la feria del queso-_Dijo Helga muy contenta al entrar al templo.

-_¿La feria del queso?-_Pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras los 5 buscaban un juego en el cual divertirse.

-_Si en Hillwood se pone la feria del queso es muy divertida, hay queso y la mayoría de los juegos tiene como tema de decoración el queso, bueno casi todas las atracciones tienen ese tema la única que no es… es el túnel del amor pero yo odio ese juego-_Dijo la joven cabizbaja al recordar los incidentes con cierto cabeza de balón.

-_Pues yo también odiaría ese juego pero si algún día voy de visita a Hillwood me gustaría ir contigo… claro si tu quieres-_Contesto Shaoran de forma dulce al notar la expresión triste de su rubia amiga.

-_Claro será un gusto, es más si algún día te animas a ir a Hillwood en esas fechas yo te invitare-_Contesto la joven con una sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

_Cuando te falten las ganas,_

_Cuando la sombra se apague_

_En tu mirar, voy a estar._

_Como la brisa en tu cara,_

_Como una noche de estrellas,_

_Frente al mar,_

_Voy a estar, Junto a ti;_

_Voy a estar._

-_Que te parce si_ _probamos con el tiro al blanco-_Comento muy contenta Meiling mientras arrastraba a sus amigos hacia el juego.

-_Claro Meiling pero no hay necesidad de que nos arrastres-_Decía Helga con una sonrisa mientras era arrastrada por su amiga.

-_Ya estamos aquí- _Dijo Tomoyo al momento de llegar al lugar.

-_Muy bien yo quiero intentar, así que alguien podría decirme que tengo que hacer- _Dijo Helga mientras tomaba uno de los rifles que se encontraba en el puesto.

-_Lo único que debes de hacer es apuntar al premio que quieras ganar y dispararle querida Helga- _Contesto Eriol a lo dicho por la joven mientras Tomoyo comenzaba a grabarla con su cámara.

-_Ok perfecto yo tengo una excelente puntería-_Dijo Helga al recordar las veces que le lanzaba bolas de papel al cabeza de balón sin fallar ni una vez y así la joven se dispuso a disparar a un lindo conejo blanco con un moño amarillo en el cuello y al momento de hacer su tiro-_¡CRIMINAL! Como es posible que haya fallado-_Dijo la joven mientras ponía una cara molesta al fallar su tiro.

-_Tranquila Helga vuélvelo a intentar y estoy segura que podrás hacerlo- _Decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de grabar a la joven con su cámara.

-_Claro Pataki si no te desesperas podrás ganarte tu premio-_La animaba Meiling.

-_Ok por lo general soy excelente con mi puntería por no decir que la mejor, pero de qué rayos esta hecho este rifle que pesa como una tonelada-_Contesto Helga a los ánimos dados por sus nuevas amigas, mientras a unos pasos de distancia Shaoran y Eriol platicaban.

-_Creo que deberías ayudarla quiero descendiente ya que en esos juegos tu eres muy bueno-_Dijo Eriol mientras Shaoran tenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-_Ella es una chica muy diferente a Tomoyo y Meiling si la ayudo se ofenderá… ella es una chica muy fuerte-_Contesto Shaoran mientras Helga fallaba de nuevo su tiro y las chicas le seguían dando ánimos.

_Ya no dudes más,_

_Sabes bien que podrás confiar._

_Tienes mi fuerza y mi valor,_

_Y si te quema el frío,_

_Yo voy a estar_

-_Ella si me permites decirlo es una persona especial que necesita a alguien que la quiera y la cuide, no ha alguien que le haga daño por eso si eres su amigo y la aprecias en lugar de ayudarla enséñale a usar ese rifle-_Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, al ver como el joven mas rojo que un tomate por su comentario se acercaba a la joven y la ayudaba a ganar el pequeño conejo-_Espero que no seas tan despistado y la dejes ir querido Shaoran-_Y después de decir eso al viento se acerco a sus amigos.

-_A ver Helga permíteme ayudarte-_Grito si grito un muy nervioso Shaoran.

-_Claro chocolatito pero no me grites no hay necesidad-_Dijo Helga mientras ambos tomaban el rifle y Shaoran le decía como usarlo al momento del tiro el conejo cayo del anaquel.

-_Si lo logre, lo logre- _Decía Helga con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al conejo en sus brazos-_Gracias Shaoran ahora lo intentare yo sola-_ Y de nueva cuenta Helga tomo el rifle, tal y como le había enseñado su castaño amigo y apunto a un lobo color gris con blanco, mientras a unos pasos Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol hablaban sobre sus amigos.

-_Entonces a mi primo le gusta Helga-_Dijo Meiling totalmente sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Eriol.

-_Yo ya me lo imaginaba, ¡oh! es tan lindo y hacen una pareja divina, de seguro Sakura está muy feliz ya que se nota que a Helga también le gusta Shaoran-_Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa sin dejar de grabar a sus amigos.

-_Creo que esto se pondrá muy interesante-_Dijo Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa.

-_Si tienes una idea es mejor que la pongas en práctica-_DijoMeiling muy emocionada por la expresión de su amigo.

-_Claro que lo hare querida Meiling pero todo a su tiempo-_Contesto Eriol sin despegar la vista de sus dos amigos que ahora competían por ver quién ganaba más cosas.

Después de que los jóvenes, terminaran su competencia, fueron por todo el festival platicando, bromeando y compitiendo en uno que otro juego, mientras visitaban cada parte del festival desde los juegos hasta el lago, se detuvieron las 11:00 pm en punto por el lindo espectáculo que sucedería en unos minutos.

_Cuando te falten las ganas,_

_Cuando la sombra se apague_

_En tu mirar, voy a estar._

_Como la brisa en tu cara,_

_Como una noche de estrellas,_

_Frente al mar,_

_Voy a estar, Junto a ti._

-_Querida Helga ahora empezara un lindo espectáculo que se lleva a cabo desde hace 4 años-_Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras veía a Shaoran.

-_En serio y ¿de que se trata el espectáculo Shaoran?-_Pregunto Helga muy emocionada a su amigo el cual había desaparecido-_Shaoran, eh ¿alguien vio a donde se fue Shaoran?- _Volvió a preguntar la joven al no ver a su amigo en ninguna parte.

-_No te preocupes el regresara en un momento-_Contesto una muy emocionada Meiling, cuando de pronto todas las luces del festival se apagaron, y del cielo comenzaron a caer unas lindas esferas color verde que brillaban de forma mágica.

-_Wow pero que lindas-_Decía Helga mientras trataba de atraparlas con las manos.

-_Si son muy lindas-_Contesto el recién llegado Shaoran mientras atrapaba una de las esferas en su mano.

-_Si por cierto ¿en donde rayos estabas?-_Pregunto Helga con una sonrisa a su recién llegado amigo.

-_Tuve que hacer dos cosas importantes y estas una de ellas-_Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Helga un lindo oso color café justo del mismo tono que el del cabello del joven.

-_Gracias ¿en donde lo conseguiste?-_Pregunto Helga muy emocionada ya que era la primera vez que un chico la trataba de esa forma.

-_Yo lo gane en el puesto de arquería-_Dijo un totalmente sonrojado Shaoran a su rubia amiga quien de repente le entrego el lindo lobo que había ganado ella sola.

-_Pero es tuyo… tu lo ganaste-_Dijo Shaoran de forma amable a la rubia que lo veía con una expresión seria.

-_Lo vas a aceptar por tres razones y no peleemos mas, ok, primero gane ese lobito gracias a ti, segundo quien mejor que tu para tenerlo eres un lobito igual a él y tercero porque somos amigos y si no lo aceptas te golpeare muy, muy duro-_Dijo Helga y entonces Shaoran con una sonrisa de derrota acepto el lobo que le daba su amiga.

-_Gracias Helga… yo solo quería que supieras que pase lo que pase yo siempre seré tu amigo y te prometo que no dejare que nadie nunca te vuelva a lastimar… yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti-_Dijo Shaoran y Helga solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras ambos comenzaban a jugar con las extrañas pero lindísimas luces que caían del cielo.

_(Ohh no)_

_Cuando te falten las ganas,_

_Cuando la sombra se apague,_

_En tu mirar,_

_Voy a estar._

_Como la brisa en tu cara,_

_Como una noche de estrellas,_

_Frente al mar,_

_Voy a estar,_

_Junto a ti,_

_Voy a estar (ohh ohh)_

_Voy a estar (oh oh ohh)_

Al día siguiente en un avión rumbo a Hong Kong dos jóvenes compartían los audífonos de un celular, y un libro mientras en la maleta del joven un pequeño polizón comía dulces mientras predecía que esa amistad tal vez más adelante se transformaría en algo mas y si cierto cabeza de balón quería recuperar el amor de la joven le sería muy, muy difícil.

_Voy a estar._

**Fin P.O.V. General**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Hola de nuevo, yo cada día escribo más largos los cap de la historia, las dos creemos que eso es bueno, pero espero que a ustedes no les aburra eso en fin, les deseamos que este día de la independencia lo disfruten mucho que-(coman pozole, tacos, quesadillas, tamales y sobre todo tomen tequila)-pero con medida-(no los reprimas es día festivo)- ok contestación a los reviews.

PurpleMonst: lamento que la historia este tan cursi pero en el próximo cap habrá más locuras y diversión lo prometo espero que no me dejes de leer y nos leemos pronto querida amiga.

Ashira23: pues espero te guste el cap y me dejes un review la próxima besos chao.

Letifiesta: gracias por el comentario y como siempre me haces el día, espero te guste el cap nos leemos pronto chao.

Lucianna: pues se que Helga está un poco salida de personaje pero así es la historia, si no te gusta de verdad lo siento mucho, pero gracias por tu comentario prometo que cuidare mas ese aspecto chao y espero leerte pronto.

Yuka: pues espero que la historia te siga gustando gracias por el comentario besos y chao.

Itgirlalone: gracias por el comentario y espero no decepcionarte te mando saludos y sigue disfrutando del café.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	7. Chapter 7

Aparece mora sola sin isabelita, sacando una nota de su bolsa y comienza a leer -(Hola queridos lectores antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es culpa de mis múltiples tareas que no me dejan ni respirar en fin, me disculpo también por no poder venir para publicar junto con mora, pero prometo que la próxima estaré sin falta, bueno mora plis disclaimer.)- (Bien pues disclaimer… pero ya verás isabelita como se te ocurre dejarme sola… con este paquete… que te crees condenada irresponsable… ejem… en que estaba a si los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, los de Sakura card captor son propiedad de las CLAMP, y las historias aunque un poco distorsionadas de XXX Holic también de las CLAMP, solo nos pertenecen unos cuantos que utilizamos para la historia, disfruten el cap mientras yo me quejo de que isabelita me dejara sola con su contestadora, porque si la interrumpo es capaz de matarme por interrumpirla en algo importante, nos leemos abajo chao)

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 7 Un cumpleaños ¿terrorífico?**

**P.O.V. General**

_12 de julio _

_Querido diario si, si ya sé que llevo 2 meses sin escribirte nada de lo que pasa desde que regresamos a Hong Kong, ¡pero es que casi no tengo tiempo libre!, que mas da mejor te cuento como es un día normal y veras como tengo muy poco tiempo libre._

_Primero Yukito es mi nuevo maestro, es muy amable y es un gran profesor, aunque debo admitir que extraño al señor Simmons, pero no me quejo ya que me va muy bien en clases, que para mi desgracia empiezan de 7:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm pero si me lo preguntas a mi me gustaría dormir un poco más, luego de 1:00 pm a 3:00 pm, las clases de esgrima y las de artes marciales con Wei y Shaoran , ¡me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Shaoran!, sobre las clases extras porque según él cree que soy una debilucha, ja yo Helga G. Pataki débil si como no, bueno después paso toda la tarde con los chicos y por último a las 8:00 pm las clases de literatura con la señora Ieran me dejan sin tiempo para nada._

_Sobre los chicos todos se llevan de maravilla con Li, es mas el pelos de espagueti y Brainy se la pasan jugando beisbol, basquetbol y futbol con él cosa que no me sorprende, ya que Shaoran es muy bueno en los deportes, Phoebe y la señorita perfección están súper impresionadas con Li por qué es muy culto, inteligente, amable, atento y encantador, ¡bah! cosas de niñas bobas que aunque no me guste decirlo y no es que lo haya hecho, tienen razón, ejem, en que estaba así las hermanas de Shaoran, me hacen el enorme favor de quitarme de encima a Olga ya que se la pasan juntas todo el día, por otro lado los chicos de Hillwood nos escriben una carta cada semana._

_Llegaron el primero de julio igual que los amigos de Shaoran y ¡en esta casa parecemos sardinas enlatadas! Ejem, Sobre Arnoldo el también escribe una carta cada semana, cosa que me parece muy bien ese tarado cabeza de balón es lo mínimo que puede hacer por sus amigos, yo por mi parte ya no estoy molesta con él, pero aun quiero tumbarle los dientes._

_Por último déjame contarte que mañana es el cumpleaños de Shaoran y llevo una semana junto con los demás preparando todo para la fiesta que es una fiesta con tema y a Eriol se le ocurrió que el tema fueran los cuentos de terror, ignorando el hecho de que las parejitas irán coordinados con sus disfraces, cosa que si me lo preguntas es muy ñoña, es una gran idea estoy segura que será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, me voy a dormir ya, porque es tarde y mañana me espera un día muy ocupado espero tener un poco de tiempo libre para escribirte pronto._

Después de que Helga terminara de escribir en su diario y lo guardara en su caja con un millón de candados, se lanzo a su cama mientras recordaba el día en que convenció a Li de enseñarle esgrima y artes marciales.

**Flash back **

Los jóvenes se encontraban caminando en el patio de la mansión, platicando sobre sus clases y el trabajo especial que les había encargado su maestro el joven Yukito.

-_Pues a mí me parece que el sistema de aprendizaje interactivo, que utiliza Yukito con nosotros es muy beneficiosos para nuestra educación-_Comentaba Phoebe muy emocionada por el trabajo de historia del antiguo Egipto que les había dejado su maestro.

-_Tienes toda la razón Phoebe, el trabajo será muy divertido y sobre todo en parejas-_Respondió Lila muy emocionada por el hecho de que Phoebe y ella harían una presentación con diapositivas.

-_Cuanto escándalo por un proyecto, que no es la gran cosa-_Dijo Helga con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-_Bueno Geraldine de que te quejas, si tienes a Li quien de seguro terminara haciendo todo el trabajo-_Dijo Gerald con burla recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Helga.

-_Yo me tengo que ir a mis clases, los veo a las 5 como todos los días-_Se despidió Shaoran de modo amable mientras se dirigía al salón donde solía entrenar todos los días y sus compañeros se despedían de él.

-_¡Alto! cabeza de pudin, yo voy contigo, ya que me gustaría ver cómo entrenas es mas ¿por qué no me enseñas cabeza de chocolate?-_Pregunto Helga mientras caminaba junto a Shaoran.

-_No… creo que sea conveniente Helga-_Respondió el joven de modo cortante a su acompañante.

-_Espera un minuto amigo, porque no sería conveniente, soy una chica fuerte y puedo patear tú trasero si me lo propongo, aceptaría tu comentario si fuera una florecita como Lila u Olga, así que espero una explicación- _Contesto Helga de modo molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-_Disculpa… que haya sido grosero, yo se que eres una chica muy fuerte es solo que… no me gustaría que salieras lastimada eso es todo- _Dijo Shaoran de modo avergonzado por su actitud con Helga.

-_En serio no tienes que preocuparte por mí, mejor vallamos a las clases para que veas de lo que es capaz Helga G. Pataki-_Dijo Helga con una expresión de suficiencia, mientras caminaba hacia el salón con ese estilo firme que tanto la caracteriza.

-_Como tú quieras Helga, como tú quieras-_Dijo Shaoran rodando los ojos, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, sin duda al joven le divertían mucho las ocurrencias de su rubia amiga.

**Fin flash back **

-_Helga me escuchas, Helga, Helga podrías ponernos atención solo un momento-_La voz de Phoebe saco a Helga de sus recuerdos.

-_Que, ¿qué pasa?-_Pregunto Helga con una expresión de fastidio por el hecho de que la desconcentraran.

-_Helga te preguntábamos que ¿a dónde llevaras a Li, mientras nosotros preparamos todo para la fiesta?-_Dijo Lila mientras observaba de modo atento a su rubia amiga.

-_¡Ah! eso bueno lo llevare al cine, quedamos que veríamos juntos la película monstruos, mutantes del drenaje y después iremos juntos a comernos una cubeta doble de helado de chocolate con crema batida y chispas de chocolate doble que venden en el centro comercial donde está el cine-_Contesto Helga muy emocionada por la tarde tan divertida que le esperaba al día siguiente con su castaño amigo.

-_No crees, ¿qué es mucho chocolate para una sola tarde hermanita bebe?-_Pregunto Olga a su hermana con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-_Tal vez pero con eso tendré a Li fuera de casa para que organicen lo de la fiesta…por cierto hablando de la fiesta ustedes ya tienen listos sus disfraces, porque el mío lo hará Tomoyo-_Después de decir eso las chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto dieron una ligera risita a lo dicho por la ojiazul-_…De que se ríen no es gracioso, saben que no me quedo de otra ella insistió toda la semana-_Dijo Helga con cara resignada al recordar las suplicas exageradas de la joven japonesa.

-_Claro_ _que_ _si Helga los tenemos listos desde ayer y tu ¿ya te preparaste para las historias de terror?-_Pregunto Phoebe con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de miedo de su pelirroja amiga.

-_Claro que estoy lista Phoebe, contare la historia de la calle 14, la contare porque estoy segura los hará temblar de miedo-_Dijo Helga con un tono siniestro en la voz.

-_Sí, Helga recuerdo esa historia solo la sabemos tú, yo y Gerald esta fiesta será cien por ciento escalofriante-_Dijo Phoebe muy contenta.

-_¡SI! será una gran fiesta pero, no podre disfrutarla junto a ustedes ya que nosotros tendremos que ir salir a una reunión importante, valla es tarde así que mejor nos dormimos porque mañana nos espera un largo día-_Dijo Olga de modo misterioso, cosa que provoco una mueca de molestia en el rostro de su rubia hermana.

**San Lorenzo martes 5 de julio **

Arnold se encontraba en el pasillo de su escuela platicando con sus amigos sobre las cartas de sus amigos en Hillwood, sobre el viaje de Helga y sus nuevas amistades.

-_Entonces según lo que dice la última carta de Gerald es que Helga ganó un concurso de poesía y ahora está en Hong Kong wow, creo que eso es increíble o ¿tú qué dices Arni?-_Pregunto Jesús mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia Marisol.

-_Pues honestamente no sé qué decir, Helga siempre ha sido muy buena escribiendo poesía y no me sorprende en absoluto que ganara el premio-_Dijo Arnold mientras caminaba rumbo a su salón de clases junto con sus amigos.

-_Pues yo también creo que es muy buena escribiendo poesía, bueno por lo que me dijiste del loro que recitaba uno de los poemas es muy lindo, pero me imagino que el poema que escribió debió de ser mucho más lindo como para poder irse a Hong Kong por 6 meses… dime Arnoldo ¿crees que Helga escribió el poema pensando en ti?-_Pregunto Marisol con una sonrisa al ver como a su amigo se le subía el color a la cara.

-_Pues… no lo sé… me imagino que sí, pero sería muy egocéntrico de mi parte afirmarlo-_Dijo Arnold totalmente apenado por el comentario de su amiga.

-_Claro Arni que modesto nos saliste-_Comento Jesús con un tono sarcástico, con una sonrisa picara provocando de nueva cuenta un sonrojo en su rubio amigo-_Y dinos Arnold ¿Qué más te han platicado los chicos?-_Pregunto Jesús mientras los tres chicos se acomodaban en sus lugares para tomar su clase.

-_Me contaron que Helga ha hecho muchos amigos entre ellos el hijo de la escritora un tal Shaoran, según los chicos ellos se han vuelto muy unidos, también me contaron que está tomando clases de esgrima y artes marciales, cosa que me preocupa mucho ya que no me gustaría que por hacer eso saliera lastimada-_Dijo Arnold de modo distraído mientras Marisol y Jesús se miraban con desconcierto pues sabían lo fuerte que era Helga y que la preocupación de su amigo estaba demás.

-_Arni aun no te has decidido a enviarle una carta… aunque sea para felicitarla por su premio-_Comento Jesús con una expresión seria.

-_No, no creo que sea una buena idea… además los chicos dicen que ella aun me guarda resentimiento y conociéndola estará molesta conmigo por mucho tiempo mas-_Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-_¡Huy! como me desesperas Arnoldo, en lugar de estarte auto saboteando, mejor ponte listo-_Dijo Marisol con molestia a su amigo.

-_Claro, Arni deja de estar metiendo la pata con Helga y mejor dinos ¿cuándo nos vamos a Hillwood contigo?-_Pregunto Jesús mientras sacaba las cosas que necesitaría para la clase.

-_El plan era regresar a Hillwood en las vísperas de navidad, pero por la reciente epidemia que ataco a la gente de los ojos verdes, mis padres decidieron que nos iremos el fin de año para poder ayudar en lo que haga falta-_RespondióArnold de modo desanimado pues eso significaba estar lejos de Helga un tiempo más.

-_¡Pues con más razón! debes enviarle una carta a Helga, Arni si no ella puede creer que ya no te importa y eso sería malo para ti-_Dijo la recién llegada Mónica prima de Marisol y muy buena amiga de Arnold.

-_¿Tú crees que eso sea buena idea Mónica?-_Pregunto Arnold a su amiga y compañera de banca.

-_Claro que es una buena idea Arni, y no me digas que vas a dejar que Helga crea que no te importa-_Dijo Mónica mientras recibía el apoyo de sus dos amigos.-_O ¿es que en serio ya no te importa Helga?_-Volvió a decir Mónica mientras estudiaba la expresión de su amigo.

-_¡NO! Claro que me importa Helga pero no me gustaría darle más problemas de los que necesita, y…-_Arnold no termino de hablar ya que Mónica y Marisol lo interrumpieron a gritos.

-_¿ESCUCHA ARNOLDO?-_Gritaron las dos jóvenes totalmente molestas por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-_Huy Arni creo que ya las hiciste enojar-_Le susurro en el oído Jesús quien tenía una cara de terror al escuchar a su novia y amiga tan enojadas.

-_Muy bien para empezar, deja de dar excusas, si no puedes escribirle una carta la escribiremos nosotras, pero por favor no dejes que otro te quite a Helga-_Comento Mónica con una expresión reprobatoria.

-_ Arnoldo, ¿te vas a poner las pilas o vas dejar que alguien más se quede con su amor?-_Pregunto Marisol mientras todos los demás miraban fijamente a Arnold.

-_¡tienen razón! mañana mismo llegara la carta a Hillwood, y claro que no dejare que otro chico me quite a la niña que me maltrato física y psicológicamente por años, nadie me privara de estar al lado de la niña que renuncio a su premio para que yo viniera a san Lorenzo y encontrara a mis padres, no renunciare a la niña que me salvo de la sombra y les prometo que nadie me quitara a mi amada Helga G. Pataki-_Dijo Arnold con total seguridad mientras sus amigos aplaudían ya que por fin Arnold dejaría de auto sabotearse.

Y así prosiguió el día en san Lorenzo mientras Arnold ayudado por sus amigos le escribía a Helga la primera carta que le escribiría después de tantos meses de no contactarse con ella y aun que estuviera lejos no dejaría de luchar a distancia, por su dulce e impulsiva rubia.

**Hong Kong 13 de julio 5:00 pm**

Se encontraban Helga y Shaoran saliendo de una tienda de helados, riendo, jugando y diciendo tonterías sobre la película que acababan de ver unas horas antes.

-_Por favor que efectos especiales tan falsos juro que con esa película no se asusta ni un bebe-_Dijo Helga mientras ambos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras eléctricas del preciosos y enorme centro comercial.

-_Bueno a mí… me pareció que estabas muy asustada… ya que te abrazaste muy fuerte a mi brazo toda la película y aun no lo puedo mover… es mas creo que no lo siento-_Contesto Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras Helga lo empujaba y golpeaba su brazo de manera juguetona_-¡Auch! Eso me dolió-_Volvió a decir el joven mientras sobaba su brazo.

-_No que habías dicho que no sentías el brazo-_Dijo Helga con una cara de sarcasmo mientras Shaoran solo sonreía y rodaba los ojos.

-_Muy bien creo que deberíamos regresar ya a la mansión o todos se preocuparan por nosotros-_Comento distraídamente el castaño al llegar casi a la entrada del lugar.

-_Este si… claro solo déjame ir… ir… al baño y ya regreso nos vemos-_Dijo Helga de modo nervioso y salió corriendo con dirección al baño de damas, al llegar al lugar Helga saco de su mochila el celular que el gran Bob le había enviado en su cumpleaños y marco el numero de su mejor amiga Phoebe, el celular sonó dos veces y justo después se escucho a voz de la joven oriental.

-_Hola Helga que…-_Phoebe fue interrumpida de golpe por Helga.

-_Phoebe ya voy para allá con Li dime ¿ya está todo listo o debo llevarme al chocolatito a otro lado?-_Pregunto Helga mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en el lugar.

-_Positivo Helga, ya todo está listo, es mas todos ya tenemos puestos nuestros disfraces y ji, ji, ji debes de ver el de Harold juro que se ve muy gracioso-_Decía Phoebe con dificultad pues le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse para no reírse frente a su rosado… bueno rojo amigo en esos momentos.

-_En serio, te puedo jurar que el disfraz del niño rosa fue idea de la princesita Lloyd ja, ja, ja conociéndola Harold de seguro se verá ridículo, por favor dile a Tomoyo que prepare su cámara que si el niño rosa se ve tan ridículo el video valdrá una fortuna- _Dijo Helga aguantando la risa mientras imaginaba el disfraz que Rhonda había elegido para su amigo Harold.

-_Entendido entonces aquí los esperamos-_Dijo Phoebe mientras se escuchaba la voz de Eriol decir que solo faltaba el cumpleañero.

-_Claro nos vemos en unos minutos porque yo no me pierdo el disfraz que le puso la princesa a Harold-_Y después de que la rubia dijera eso colgó el teléfono, mientras de su mochila sacaba una pequeña caja forrada de color verde con un moño azul-_Bueno sin duda alguna hoy será un gran día-_Y dicho esto Helga guardo en su mochila sus cosas para después salir corriendo a encontrarse con su amigo.

-_Helga ¿estás lista?-_Y recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida_-Bueno pues vámonos ya-_Dijo Shaoran mientras los dos salían rumbo a la mansión Li.

Unos minutos después los dos jóvenes, entraron a la casa donde fueron recibidos con un enorme grito de feliz cumpleaños que los dejo sin habla.

-_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-_Dijeron a coro los jóvenes mientras Shaoran miraba la decoración de la sala que se veía como una casa embrujada de las que salen en las películas de terror, mientras los chicos llevaban disfraces y las parejitas de enamorados iban coordinados.

-_Valla yo no me esperaba… esto que de seguro fue idea tuya ¿verdad Meiling?-_Dijo Shaoran mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y observaba a su prima quien traía un disfraz de "bruja" que iba a juego con el de sus amigas Naoko y Rika.

-_¡Momento cabeza de pudín! que esta fue idea mía, así que no me robes mis meritos-_Dijo Helga con una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-_Je, lo siento Helga entonces… gracias por la fiesta-_Respondió un totalmente sonrojado Shaoran.

_-Claro, primo no le quites sus meritos a Pataki o si no te ira mal, ya que Helga puede darte tu merecido-_Dijo Meiling guillándole un ojo a su primo y a la ojiazul quienes automáticamente se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

-_Sí, eso es muy cierto, pero ya es momento de que se vallan a poner sus disfraces para comenzar este terriificumpleaños- _Dijo Tomoyo mientras ayudada por Eriol, comenzaba a arrastrar a Helga y a Shaoran a sus habitaciones para ponerles los disfraces que les había confeccionado la pelinegra con tanta emoción.

Mientras en la planta de arriba los dos jóvenes eran arreglados para la fiesta, abajo se empezaba a escuchar la música a todo volumen, algunos bailaban en la pista y otros de los jóvenes platicaban sobre la fiesta y se burlaban de algunos disfraces más en específico de Harold.

-_Pues la idea de la fiesta terrorífica fue una estupenda idea y de muy buen gusto es muy difícil creer que haya sido idea de Pataki… bueno yo sabía que algún día algo de mi buen gusto se le pegaría-_Decía Rhonda quien llevaba un disfraz de "princesa fantasma" mientras bebía un vaso de soda.

-_Bueno Rhonda, yo creo que Helga siempre ha tenido buen gusto-_Le respondió Lila quien llevaba un disfraz de "Sally la novia de Jack" quien comía uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesa.

-_Si Rhonda dale un poco de crédito a Helga-_Respondió Nadine quien estaba al lado de Lorenzo quienes llevaban puestos un disfraz de "Araña" y otro de "escorpión" mientras tomaban fotos de sus amigos y de las decoraciones de la sala.

-_Bueno creo que es momento de ir a bailar por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a mi bomboncito?- _Dijo Rhonda quien se alejo de la mesa para buscar a su adorado novio, mientras las chicas trataban de contener la risa.

- _Hola chicas ¿A dónde fue Rhonda?-_Pregunto la recién llegada Phoebe, quien usaba un disfraz "del profesor Frankenstein" mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos que se encontraba en la mesa.

_-Pues fue a buscar al pobre de Harold-_Dijo Lila mientras se aguantaba la risa-_Pobre Harold de seguro debe de estar escondido en algún lado o tu ¿Qué harías si te obligaran a usar ese lindo… pero muy femenino y brillante disfraz?-_Y de nueva cuenta la pelirroja trataba de contener su risa.

-_Creo que entiendo a Harold si yo fuera él no saldría en público así vestido-_Dijo la recién llegada Patty que usaba un disfraz de "mujer lobo".

-_Sí, creo que esta vez Rhonda se extralimito y honestamente yo creía que Eugene era el de la mala suerte-_Dijo Phoebe mientras las chicas reían de la mala suerte de su rosado amigo, en ese momento se incorporaron por fin a la fiesta Helga y Shaoran quienes al igual que las parejas por idea de Tomoyo usaban unos trajes coordinados de "vampiros".

-_¿Que hay chicas? ¿En dónde está el niño rosa? Que me muero por ver su disfraz_-Dijo Helga mientras tomaba un vaso de soda y revisaba la mesa de bocadillos.

-_Debe de estar escondiéndose de su novia, pero en cuanto salga preparen las cámaras porque de seguro Stinki y Sid pagaran muy bien por las fotos o videos del lindo disfraz de Harold-_Comento el recién llegado Gerald quien llevaba un disfraz "de Frankenstein".

-_Pues yo me imagino que la princesa le puso un traje de...-_Helga no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento apareció por fin Harold, quien llevaba un disfraz de "dragón" rosa con alas moradas que brillaba debido a las lentejuelas que hacían juego con el vestido de Rhonda quien venía justamente tomada del brazo del rosado dragón.-_JA, JA, JA, JA ¡pero que te paso niño rosa!-_Comenzó a reír Helga descontroladamente, tirándose al suelo y sujetando su estomago mientras los chicos tomaban fotos y videos de Harold.

-_JA, JA que graciosa madame gruñona-_Comento con sarcasmo un totalmente avergonzado Harold.

Así paso toda la fiesta entre risas, bromas, pláticas y bailes mientras los adultos que estaban en la casa se retiraban ya que saldrían a una reunión, y cuando el reloj marco las 11:30 de la noche por fin se inicio lo que fue llamado las 100 historias de terror ya que no puede haber una fiesta de terror sin historias de miedo.

-_En serio ¿por qué Eugene y Shenna casi no han participado en la fiesta?-_Pregunto un muy intrigado Shaoran que junto con Helga se encontraba comiendo pastel de chocolate.

-_¡Ah! eso ¿vez el disfraz de "momias" que usan ambos?- _Después de que Helga dijera eso Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a los dos amigos de Helga-_Resulta que ese no es su disfraz, Phoebe me dijo que esta mañana mientras Eugene colgaba las arañas en el techo extrañamente, quedo enredado con las arañas y después cayó al piso justo sobre Shenna y por eso están todos enyesados y no se mueven por las fracturas-_Dijo Helga con una sonrisa al recordar la grabación que Tomoyo le había mostrado sobre el accidente.

-_Wow el accidente en el estanque, la caída por las escaleras, el accidente con el árbol, la caída al asomarse por la ventana, entre otros accidentes, que tu amigo ha sufrido desde que llego… me hacen pensar que tiene muy mala suerte-_Comento Shaoran quien junto con Helga se unían a los demás, mientras las luces de la sala eran apagadas, la chimenea y algunas velas que eran parte de la decoración eran encendidas para darle al lugar un toque siniestro.

-_Muy bien chicos llego la hora de las 100 historias de terror, ahora es el momento de sacar las mejores historias terroríficas que conozcan-_Dijo Eriol quien usaba un disfraz de "mago" al igual que su novia Tomoyo.

-_Que bien porque tengo una historia tan terrorífica que los dejara helados del susto-_Decía Curly disfrazado de "hombre lobo" mientras saltaba de un lado al otro dejando por todos lados partes de su disfraz.

-_Tranquilo pequeño sicópata, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, continua Eriol-_Dijo Helga para controlar a su pequeño y loco amigo que empezaba a quitarse el disfraz.

-_Claro para empezar "mi querido pariente" sacara seis nombres de mi sombrero y los elegidos tendrán que contar una historia-_Comenzó a decir Eriol mientras todos empezaron a sentarse en el piso de la sala haciendo un circulo en frente de la chimenea, estaban sentados dando la espalda a la chimenea Eriol a su derecha Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Meiling, Naoko, Shaoran, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy, Lila, Rhonda, Harold, Eugene, Shenna, Patty, Curly, Nadine y Lorenzo al lado izquierdo de Eriol cerrando el círculo.-_Y por último pase lo que pase no rompan la cadena ya que eso hará que los espíritus de los cuatro elementos se liberen y nos persigan toda la noche- _Cuando Eriol termino de hablar todos estaban atentos a Shaoran pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-_Cuando terminen su historia tendrán que prender un incienso con la lumbre de la vela que se encuentra en el centro de esta habitación, para ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos- _Todos al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo comenzaron a sentir un poco de nervios pues el ambiente que se generaba en la sala era muy tétrico.

-_Bien qué esperas chocolatito que tengo una muy buena historia-_Después de que Helga dijera eso Shaoran solo rodo los ojos mientras sacaba el primer papelito de la noche y la primera historia de la gran noche de espantos que le esperaba a los jóvenes.

-_El papel dice Curly-_Dijo Shaoran, en ese momento Curly, comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro tomando la linterna que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y poniéndosela bajo la cara comenzó su historia.

_-¡AAAAAAH! Curly no vuelvas a hacer eso… es perturbador- _Gritaron a coro las chicas de Hillwood mientras agarraban fuerte del brazo a sus novios o personas que estaban junto a ellas.

-_JA, JA, JA que graciosas, muy bien mi historia se llama El ESTUDIANTE-_Después de que Curly dijera eso los chicos comenzaron a sentir un extraño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-_Hace cuatro años en una localidad cercana a Hillwood, un estudiante que estaba cursando el último año de su carrera, se mudo a un pequeño departamento compartido con dos amigos que a diferencia de él ya estaban graduados, la primera noche desde que llegaron al lugar se escuchaban ruidos extraños, primero se escuchaban unos pasos que iban y venían, luego un extraño crujir de la madera del piso y por ultimo fuertes golpes en las ventanas, pero los dos jóvenes ya graduados no les dieron importancia y a los pocos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...-_Curly se quedo callado ya que en ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido.

-_CRAS, CRAS, CRAS- _Se escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la habitación de junto y justo después un-_¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-_Se escucho un grito proveniente de casi todos los asustados jóvenes que al oír el extraño comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación de intranquilidad.

-_Tranquilos chicos iré a ver que fue eso-_Dijo Shaoran pero al momento en que intento levantarse del piso se dio cuenta que Helga lo tenía sujetado del brazo.

Cuando Helga se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba con Shaoran sacando todo su valor dijo-_Este yo…yo voy contigo sino quien te protege chocolatito-_Y después ambos jóvenes se encaminaron rumbo al salón de donde provenía el ruido, tomados de la mano sin que ninguno se diera cuenta ya que el susto que acababan de pasar los había desubicado un poco.

-_Helga no tenías que venir conmigo, debiste quedarte con los demás chicos, si estas tan asustada-_Comento Shaoran quien sujetaba la mano de Helga y sentía como ella temblaba del miedo, cosa que provoco que el castaño comenzara a buscar el apagador del cuarto para encender las luces y tranquilizar un poco a la ojiazul.

-_Yo no estoy… asustada quien… te dijo semejante mentira cabeza de pudin… Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada… yo solo te acompañe para cuidarte por si algo te pasaba eso es todo, o ¿no quieres que yo te cuide?-_Dijo Helga fingiendo molestia, ya que realmente estaba un poco asustada por el hecho de que justo después de escuchar ese tramo del relato contado por Curly se escuchara ese aterrador sonido.

-_Claro Helga, como tú quieras, como tú quieras-_Dijo Shaoran rodando los ojos, con tono de voz un poco sarcástico y después encendió las luces del lugar dejando ver claramente a causa de ese terrorífico sonido.

-_Mira Shaoran solo era la ventana que se abrió con el viento-_Comento Helga ya más tranquila mientras cerraba la ventana.

-_Muy bien regresemos para decirle a los demás que solo era la ventana-_Y como respuesta Shaoran solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Helga, ambos chicos ya más tranquilos regresaron a la sala, de nueva cuenta tomados de las manos y después de explicar lo ocurrido, los chicos de la pandilla regresaron a su terrorífica actividad.

-_Ok entonces si solo era una ventana abierta continuare con mi terrorífica historia-_Comento Curly que solo usaba sus calzoncillos, poniendo de nuevo la linterna bajo su rostro.

-_¡AAAAH! Curly que no te prohibimos hacer eso o nos quieres matar de un infarto-_Dijeron las chicas a coro después del susto de su un poco loco amigo.

-_Ahora por favor ponte de nuevo el disfraz que es muy terrorífico ver tus bóxers de jirafas-_Y al terminar Helga de decir eso Curly se coloco de nuevo su disfraz.

-_Sí, sí como sea ahora continuo, pero el tercer joven no podía conciliar el sueño y estuvo toda la noche en vela, al día siguiente le comento a uno de sus amigos de la escuela lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior y el joven amigo le entrego al estudiante cuatro amuletos y le dijo que pusiera uno en cada una de las paredes de su cuarto, al llegar a su casa el estudiante hizo exactamente lo que su amigo le dijo, y esa misma noche de nueva cuenta se volvieron a escuchar los ruidos, pero el espíritu no se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto donde dormía el estudiante entonces después de unos minutos cayo profundamente dormido y lo último que se escucho en su habitación fue un ¡YA TE TENGO!-_Y un grito por parte de algunas de las chicas fue lo que se escucho en la sala

_- Lo siento es que eso fue aterrador-_Se disculpo Lila abrazada a su novio Brainy quien usaba un disfraz de "Jack".

-_Tranquila señorita perfección solo es una historia-_Dijo Helga para tranquilizar a Lila y para auto calmarse ya que aunque no se notara mucho Helga también estaba asustada pero el tener a Shaoran a su lado la hacía sentir más tranquila y segura.

-_Ok esa historia si dio miedo pero esperen a escuchar las de Eriol son muy, muy buenas y ¿Qué paso después Curly? -_Pregunto Meiling mientras jugaba con el sombrero que tenía los papelitos.

-_Bueno después de esa noche nadie nunca más volvió a ver al joven y eso es todo ¿quien sigue?-_Dijo Curly, después prendió su incienso como le dijeron y comenzó a saltar sobre el sillón de la sala provocando que a todos los presentes les surgiera una enorme expresión interrogativa ante la hiperactividad del pequeño fenómeno como le dice Helga.

-_Ok, primo saca otro nombre del sombrero y dinos quien sigue-_Dijo Meiling mientras Rika y Naoko revolvían el sombrero y se lo ofrecieron a Shaoran.

_-La siguiente según el sombrero es Tomoyo-_Dijo Shaoran con cierta intranquilidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Eriol, Tomoyo tomo la linterna y comenzó.

-_La historia se llama "EL NIÑO Y EL SEÑOR DEL PARAGUAS"-_Dijo Tomoyo pero antes de empezar la historia su amigo Yamazaki la interrumpió.

-_En Japón hace cuatrocientos años los paraguas eran considerados como un atrapa espíritus malignos, ya que al momento de ser cerrados los espíritus quedaban atorados en los bordes, entonces el emperador paraguan- ling, creó un grupo de caza espíritus que usaban trajes hechos con paraguas para…-_Yamazaki no termino de hablar ya que su novia Chiharu comenzó a estrangularlo.

-_Porque siempre que estamos en algo serio, empiezas con tus extrañas mentiras-_Después de que Chiharu lograra que su novio dejara de decir sus mentiras dijo-_Tomoyo disculpa la interrupción y continua-_ Dijo mirando a su novio quien usaba un disfraz de "zombi" igual al de ella, provocando de nuevo en todos los presentes una extraña expresión de interrogación, ante la escena que acababan de protagonizar ella y su novio.

_-Está bien en que estaba así. Una tarde después de clases en la ciudad de Tokio, un niño que se dirigía a su casa, caminaba por la calle tarareando una canción cuando llego a la primera intercepción de cuatro direcciones vio pasar frente a él a un señor vestido con un traje negro que llevaba un enorme paraguas, cosa que al menor le pareció extraña ya que el cielo se encontraba despejado, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, una calle después en otra intercepción, el niño volvió a ver pasar al mismo hombre, pero esta vez el hombre volteo a mirar al niño, el niño se comenzó a asustar ya que la mirada de aquel hombre era sumamente fría como si no perteneciera a este mundo, así que esta vez salió corriendo y en la siguiente intercepción volvió a ver al miso hombre y el niño sintió un total terror al encontrarse de nuevo con ese extraño sujeto, y de nueva cuenta el niño salió corriendo, pero en la cuarta intercepción el hombre se acerco a niño y le dijo ¡ERES MIO! El niño intento correr pero el hombre abrió el paraguas y ambos desaparecieron, una semana después encontraron al niño, muerto y junto a su cuerpo un paraguas color negro-_Y así Tomoyo término la segunda historia de la noche y coloco su incienso en el plato.

-_Hey niño rosa deja de temblar que pareces gelatina es solo una historia y si realmente existiera ese espíritu no creo que la princesa te proteja de él-_Dijo Helga con burla en contra de Harold quien temblaba de miedo escondido detrás de su novia Rhonda.

-_JA, JA que graciosa madame gruñona, yo no estoy asustado… solo protejo a Rhonda desde a qui atrás… si solo eso-_Contesto Harold dándole una mirada asesina a la rubia que estaba agarrada de la mano de su castaño amigo, por esa razón ella ya no sentía miedo y se burlaba del pobre dragón rosa.

-_Si, como digas, gallinita rosa poc, poc, poc, muy bien chocolatito saca otro papelito, porque la historia que tengo es muy buena-_Así Helga le dio el sombrero a Shaoran, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos y este saco el tercer papelito de la noche.

-_Y dice_ _Shaoran…o valla_…_este creo que es mi turno_-Dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso ante el asunto de contar historias de terror, ya que a él no se le daba muy bien.

-_Muy bien querido pariente es tu turno-_Dijo Eriol con un tono de voz misterioso y un tanto alarmante.

-_Este claro, mi historia se llama "LA SEÑORA SOLITARIA" En Tokio se cuenta la historia de un joven que caminaba por la calle con rumbo a su escuela, cuando de pronto en una esquina choco con una señora que usaba un kimono negro, al principio el joven se sintió mal, se disculpo con ella, le ofreció invitarla a tomar una soda a modo de disculpa, ya que no llegaría ese día a la escuela a tiempo y después de ese día el joven y la señora, decidieron verse cada tarde después de la escuela en un parque cercano, los días pasaban y ambos comenzaron a hacerse muy unidos, una mañana el joven comenzó a sentirse enfermo pero no le dio importancia, los días pasaban y el joven cada día empezó a empeorar, una tarde mientras se encontraba en el parque junto a la señora cayó bruscamente al piso, comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre, después de unos minutos el joven dejo de moverse, el silencio envolvió el lugar y solo se escucho una voz que decía "TU VIDA AHORA ME PERTENECE", cuenta la gente que cada año se puede ver a la misma señora con un joven diferente-_En el instante en que Shaoran termino su historia las luces del lugar se encendieron mientras parpadeaban sin control, justo después se apagaron, junto con la chimenea y la única luz en el lugar era dada por las velas que decoraban el cuarto.

-_¡AAAAAH! QUE FUE ESO-_Se escucho decir a las chicas y algunos de los chicos quienes se asustaron por la extraña situación.

-_Tranquilos debe ser el viento, junto con una descarga eléctrica, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir- _Dijo Shaoran pero fue detenido por Eriol.

-_Querido pariente no olvides que no se puede detener esto hasta que las 6 historias sean contadas-_Y después de eso Eriol volvió a encender la chimenea mientras algunos de los presentes trataban de recuperarse del susto.

-_Vamos… son solo historias…así que no sean exagerados y terminemos-_Dijo Helga quien de nuevo se encontraba abrazada del brazo del castaño y ahora del de su amiga Phoebe.

-_Bueno entonces sacare otro nombre… entre más rápido mejor- _Y después Shaoran saco otro nombre del sombrero-_Y sigues tu Helga_-Entonces Shaoran prendió su incienso mientras Helga tomaba la linterna, sin soltar al castaño.

-_Claro mi historia se llama "LA ESPOSA DULCE" una familia que vivía en nuestro vecindario en la calle número 14 que se encuentra a dos calles de la estación de trenes, vivía felizmente una familia el hijo que era la adoración de sus padres, la esposa que era dulce y el esposo era un hombre muy amable. Desgraciadamente para la familia él esposo se había enamorado de otra mujer, cuando la esposa se entero, le reclamo y la discusión se volvió muy intensa, él perdió por completo los estribos y la golpeo brutalmente, provocando que en un descuido la mujer terminara muerta. El pánico se apodero de él, ya que su hijo la adoraba y no sabía que le diría cuando le preguntara por su madre, entonces escondió el cadáver, los días pasaron y el hombre esperaba y esperaba pacientemente pero su hijo no preguntaba por su madre, un día harto de la incertidumbre le pregunto a su hijo _Hijo ¿no extrañas a tu mamá? ¿De verdad no te sientes solo?_ El hijo miro fijamente al padre con desconcierto y dijo _Pero de que hablas papá, mamá siempre ha estado a tu lado_ Después de que el niño dijera eso el padre giro la cabeza y a su lado se encontraba, su dulce esposa. Y eso es todo-_Helga termino su relato y en seguida predio su incienso.

-_He… He…Helga esa… esa ¿historia realmente paso en Hillwood?_-Pregunto un aterrado Harold por la narración.

-_Claro que paso, es mas yo iba a contar esa historia, nos la conto el niño chocolate a cambio de dos cajas de tortugas de chocolate y como la historia fue buena las cajas fueron gratis-_Dijo Gerald mientras miraba a su amiga Helga y a Shaoran con desconcierto al notar que ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano.

_-Y ¿por qué no nos la contaron?- _Pregunto un muy intrigado Lorenzo ya que Gerald era un experto en las historias terroríficas y le encantaba contar ese tipo de relatos en las reuniones nocturnas que los chicos a veces solían tener.

-_Este… bueno… lo que pasa… es que-_Balbuceo un muy intranquilo Gerald que miraba fijamente a su amiga Helga quien no soltaba al castaño en ningún momento.

-_No balbucees pelos de espagueti, ni que te fuera a golpear por decir, que el niño chocolate nos conto la historia una semana antes de que se fuera a san Lorenzo el tarado del "camarón con pelos", eso fue todo, fue culpa de Arnoldo como siempre-_Dijo una totalmente molesta Helga, por la mención de Arnold.

-_Ok… este quien sigue Shaoran porque todavía nos faltan dos historias mas- _Desvió la conversación un muy nervioso Brainy que junto con los demás ocultaba algo sobre su amigo cabeza de balón.

-_Sí, claro el que sigue es Gerald-_Dijo Shaoran quien de pronto empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso y con un extraño presentimiento.

-_La historia que les voy a contar, paso en nuestro querido vecindario a dos casas de distancia de donde se encuentra la florería de la señora Vitelo y se llama "LA MUJER DEL VESTIDO AZUL" se cuenta que en esa casa vivía una pareja de esposos, una mañana el esposo salió a trabajar como todos los días, la esposa antes de salir le recordó que tenía que llegar temprano ya que era el día de su aniversario, esa fatídica noche el esposo sufrió un accidente de tránsito, mientras que en la casa la esposa se ponía el vestido azul favorito de su esposo y en un florero coloco una flor del mismo color las horas pasaron, pasaron y pasaron pero el esposo nunca llego, al día siguiente le comunicaron la noticia y la joven esposa perdió por completo la razón, así que sus familiares decidieron que lo mejor para ella era estar en un lugar aislado, y la encerraron un una de las habitaciones de la casa, una semana después, cuando llegaron a la casa, al entrar todos comenzaron a sentir mucho frio, y asustados subieron rápidamente a la habitación, al abrir la puerta descubrieron que había muerto y en las paredes del cuarto con tinta azul se encontraban escritas las palabras ¡ QUERIDO SACAME DE AQUÍ!, Cuenta la gente que en esa casa todavía ronda el espíritu de la mujer vestida de azul que se encuentra atrapado esperando a su amado marido-_ Así termino Gerald la quinta historia de la noche de pronto un frio empezó a inundar la habitación.

-_Esa fue una gran historia Gerald, pero ¿por qué no contaste la de la novia fantasma?-_Pregunto Lila quien nunca había escuchado la famosa historia.

-_Pensé en contarla Lila pero creí que ya todos la conocían, pero prometo que te la contare en Halloween, ¡oye viejo! podrías prender la calefacción que aquí esta helando-_Respondió Gerald mientras titiritaba de frio.

-_Lo siento Gerald pero al no haber electricidad se apaga automáticamente la calefacción, pero le pondré más leña a la chimenea denme un minuto-_Y Shaoran soltándose del agarre de Helga salió del salón unos minutos, cuando regreso cargado de leña Eriol avivo la chimenea.

-_Eso se siente bien lástima que aun no halla electricidad, así al terminar las historias podríamos ver una película de terror-_Dijo Helga mientras temblaba un poco por el frio.

-_Sí, es una pena, yo tengo una buenísima en mi habitación-_Comento Tomoyo quien en toda la noche no había dejado de grabar a Helga y Shaoran con sus hermosos trajes.

-_Eso es muy cierto querida Helga pero no te desanimes ya solo falta una historia de miedo y estoy seguro que será la más tétrica de la noche-_Dijo Eriol con un tono de voz totalmente tenebroso, mientras que Shaoran lo miraba fijamente y se sentaba de nuevo junto a Helga.

-_Valla sí que hace frio-_Comento Helga que titiritaba de frio, entonces de pronto Shaoran se quito la gabardina de su disfraz y se la coloco a la rubia-_Este…gracias cabeza de pudin-_Volvió a decir Helga cuando de pronto Harold comenzó a burlarse de la ojiazul diciendo.

-_Madame gruñona y Shaoran sentados arriba de un árbol se besan, se abrazan, ja, ja, ja-_Se mofaba Harold de los dos jóvenes que inconscientemente se encontraban tomados de las manos de nuevo, y Helga le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-_Más vale que te calles bola de grasa o si no sentirás la furia de la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores recargados-_Dijo Helga que tenia las mejillas rojas y una expresión de asesina en serie.

-_Sin duda alguna creo que Helga y Shaoran hacen bonita pareja ¿no crees Lila?-_Pregunto Rhonda que estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja quien dejo de ver la discusión de Helga y Harold para darse cuenta del detalle de las manos d Helga y Shaoran.

-_Yo creo que sin duda alguna, Helga y Arnold hacen la pareja más linda-_Dijo Lila para tratar de defender a su amigo cabeza de Balón, sintiendo una gran intranquilidad a ver a los chicos tan cercanos.

-_¡Oh vamos!, Lila sabes que yo aprecio muchísimo a Arnold, pero creo que el perdió su oportunidad y Helga merece volver a enamorarse y más de un chico tan elegante y distinguido como Li- _Dijo Rhonda en voz baja mientras Harold y Helga terminaban su discusión y los demás se divertían con la escena.

-_Mejor dejen de pelear ustedes dos y terminemos con las historias-_Dijo Meiling tratando de contener a Helga.

-_Te salvo la campana dragón pink-_Comento Helga mientras le pasaba el sombrero a Shaoran y este sacaba el último papel de la noche.

_-El último dice Eriol-_Dijo Shaoran con una expresión de molestia lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a su "querido pariente".

-_Mi historia se llama "LOS CEREZOS" Cuenta la leyenda que en la primavera cuando el sol es más brillante, los arboles juegan con el viento y el calor está presente cada día, un trió de niños caminaba por la calle, rumbo al parque donde solían jugar todas las tardes, durante su caminata se detuvieron un momento en el puente donde los cerezos crecen para admirar los preciosos arboles, cuando de pronto los cerezos comenzaron a jugar con el viento y sus flores a desprenderse de las ramas, los niños quedaron hipnotizados con el espectáculo que se apreciaba frente ellos, uno de los niños bajo la mirada un instante para agarrar una de las flores y regalársela a su madre pero antes de poder recoger las flores, vio un extraño brazo salir de entre los arbustos, el niño creyó que solo era el brazo de algún maniquí de las tiendas departamentales que estaban a unas calles de ese puente, se acerco pero al momento, el brazo comenzó a moverse hacia donde se encontraban los niños que trataron de escapar, pero fue tarde ya que estaban rodeados por esos extraños brazos, esa noche ninguno de los niños volvió a su casa, cuenta la gente que en las primeras noches de la primavera se escucha el sollozo de los cerezos y unas voces decir "AYUDENNOS "-_En el momento en que Eriol prendió su incienso las velas y la chimenea se apagaron de nuevo.

_-CRAS, CRAS, CRAS-_Se escucho de nueva cuenta el extraño ruido, provocando que todos los jóvenes se levantaran del piso.

-_Tranquilos… de seguro… la ventana del cuarto se abrió otra vez ¿verdad Shaoran?-_Dijo Helga quien estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico y no soltaba la mano de su castaño amigo.

_-Claro Helga quédate aquí mientras yo voy a cerrar la ventana-_Justo cuando Shaoran se estaba soltando del agarre de su amiga la puerta de la sala se cerró violentamente lo que provoco que Helga de nueva cuenta se sostuviera de la mano del chico y no lo dejara salir del lugar.

-_¡AAAAH! Creo...creo que eso no es el aire-_Dijo Helga totalmente histérica cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos extraños pasos que iban y venían provenientes de la habitación de al lado.

-_Creo que… lo mejor es correr-_Dijo un muy asustado Brainy que no soltaba a su novia en ningún momento.

-_Yo apoyo esa idea corran- _Después de que Harold dijera eso todos los jóvenes corrieron en dirección a la salida de la sala, pero antes de llegar la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y del piso empezaron a salir unos brazos de debajo del sillón, después en la pared se marco la figura de un hombre con una paraguas y todos los jóvenes menos Helga y Shaoran quien no se podía mover ya que Helga estaba paralizada salieron corriendo de la sala.

-_Helga por favor reacciona Helga-_Decía Shaoran al darse cuenta que su amiga no se movía_._

_-Helga, Shaoran que esperan esas cosas nos van a alcanzar-_Gritaba un histérico Harold que tomado de la mano de Rhonda corrían con dirección a la puerta de la casa.

-_Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, soy tan joven para morir- _Comenzó a gritar una histérica Helga sin soltar al castaño.

_-Helga discúlpame por esto, pero en estos momentos es el único método que se me ocurre para sacarte de ese ataque de pánico-_Se disculpo Phoebe y después le dio a Helga una bofetada para sacarla de ese arranque.

-_Gracias Phoebe ahora corran-_Grito Helga y después comenzó a correr de nuevo con sus compañeros sin soltar la mano de Shaoran, los jóvenes llegaron a la entrada de la casa y Curly junto con un enyesado Eugene trataban de abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía.

-_La puerta no se abre que haremos, que haremos- _Gritaba de nueva cuenta una totalmente aterrada Helga.

-_Miren eso-_Grito una aterrada Tomoyo mientras apuntaba hacia el pasillo que estaba justo detrás de los jóvenes.

-_¡AAAAAAAAH!-_Gritaron los chicos al ver a tres mujeres detrás de ellos, la primera una señora que usaba un precioso kimono negro, la segunda una mujer que usaba un vestido azul y por ultimo una mujer que usaba un delantal como si fuera un ama de casa.

-_CORRAN-_Grito Meiling que estaba abrazada fuertemente a sus amigas Naoko y Rika.

-_No tienes ni que decirlo-_Dijo Gerald mientras sostenía la mano de Phoebe, repentinamente todos los jóvenes corrieron en diferentes direcciones y de nueva cuenta Shaoran y Helga se quedaron sin poderse mover en ese momento, el castaño puso a Helga en su espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto.

-_Eriol esta vez sí que te extralimitaste-_Dijo el joven en voz baja al llegar al cuarto y poner a Helga de nuevo en el piso, en esos momentos en otra parte de la casa se encontraban, divididos en dos grupos los asustados niños.

-_Creo que esas cosas ya dejaron de perseguirnos-_Dijo Harold quien llego corriendo a la salón donde Helga y Shaoran practicaban artes marciales junto con Rhonda, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Brainy, Meiling, Rika y Naoko.

-_Sí creo que ya estamos a salvo-_Dijo Lila mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, pero en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y dos de las mujeres entraron por la puerta.

-_¡AAAAH! Estamos perdidos no saldremos vivos de esta- _fue lo único que se escucho en todo el salón.

Mientras arriba en el cuarto de las chicas se encontraban escondidos y totalmente aterrados Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Patty, Curly, Eugene, Shenna, Lorenzo y Nadine también tratando de controlarse.

-_Creo que ya paso y podemos salir ya-_Dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto.

-_Eriol mejor deja que pasen unos minutos más y entonces salimos-_Dijo Lorenzo quien era estrangulado por casi todas las chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto, ya que Eugene estaba enyesado atrancando la puerta y Curly corría por toda a habitación descontrolado y diciendo.

-_Yo soy el poderoso hombre lobo ¡AUUUUUU!- _Mientras gruñía y aullaba la luna que se veía a través de la ventana en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que Eugene saliera volando del cuarto y cayera por la ventana quedando atorado entre las ramas de uno de los arboles del jardín.

-_¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- _Gritaron los jóvenes cuando en la puerta se vio la silueta de una mujer vestida de azul y la de un hombre con un paraguas.

Mientras en el cuarto de Shaoran, Helga solo temblaba y caminaba de un lado al otro gritando histéricamente.

-_Estamos perdidos, cuando Olga vuelva solo encontrara mis restos… es mas no encontrara nada, ¡NO! soy muy joven para morir todos vamos a morir, moriré sin haberle presentado a Arnoldo a la nueva betsy y a los cinco vengadores recargados-_De pronto un extraño ruido en la puerta del cuarto provoco que Helga saltara a los brazos de Shaoran quien en ese momento estaba tan rojo que brillaba como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-_Tranquila Helga… debe de ser alguno de los chicos-_Dijo Shaoran y mientras ponía a Helga en el piso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver unas como unos extraños pétalos de flor de cerezo junto a los extraños brazos se dirigían hacia los niños y de nuevo Helga entro en pánico.

-_Voy a morir, vamos a morir no es justo aun tengo tanto por hacer como ganar una carrera de GO cars o ir a una lucha de la rompe huesos contra la demoledora, voy a morir sin escribir un libro de…-_Helga no termino de hablar ya que Shaoran la abrazo fuertemente ya que no podía usar la técnica de Phoebe mientras decía.

-_Cálmate Helga con ponerte así no logras nada además yo estoy a qui y no dejare que nada te pase- _Al sentir los brazos del castaño y escuchar las palabras que él le decía Helga se tranquilizo por completo y comenzó a sentir a su corazón latir como loco y después de eso ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación,

Los chicos corrieron por todo el pasillo, al llegar a las escaleras las luces se encendieron y en la planta baja se escuchaban las risas de todos los de la pandilla, cosa que dejo sin habla a los dos chicos que no entendían lo que ocurría.

-_Chicos tranquilos solo somos nosotros-_Se escucho la voz de Yukito, después de escucharlo ambos bajaron las escaleras y en la entrada se encontraban todos sus amigos riéndose junto a Yukito quien llevaba un traje negro y en el brazo un paraguas.

-_Pero que rayos sucede aquí-_Dijo Helga totalmente desconcertada y molesta.

-_Nada solo que esto fue una pequeña broma, no pensamos que realmente ustedes saldrían corriendo de la sala de ese modo-_Dijo Fanren la hermana mayor de Shaoran quien vestía un vestido color azul y una peluca rubia.

-_Si querida Helga esto solo fue una broma planeada por Eriol Y Gerald- _Dijo Fuutie la melliza de Fanren que usaba un delantal y ropa de ama de casa.

-_Tú pelos de borrego, y tú inglesito ¿cómo pudieron hacernos esto?, casi matan al dragón pink del susto-_Dijo Helga y Harold le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-_Yo si tú eras la que gritaba como loca histérica "Vamos a morir, vamos a morir soy tan joven para morir" - _Dijo Harold a modo de burla, mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia ademanes imitando a Helga.

-_Ven acá para que en lugar dragón pink seas morado como Barni-_Respondió Helga a las burlas de Harold intentando lanzarse sobre él pero era detenida por Shaoran y Harold se ocultaba detrás de Rhonda.

-_Tranquilos solo fue una broma-_Dijo Shiefa la hermana menor de las chicas Li quien usaba un kimono negro.

-_Muy bien creo que se esmeraron mucho, porque reamente yo estaba aterrada-_Dijo Lila con un tono de voz más meloso que el acostumbrado, cosa que provoco que Helga hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

-_Sí, se esmeraron mucho pero casi no dio miedo esas manos se veían muy falsas-_Dijo Helga con cara de indiferencia cuando de pronto una mano se puso en el hombro de Helga. -_¡AAAH!- _Grito Helga para después saltar a los brazos de Shaoran otra vez.

-_Cálmate hermanita bebe solo soy yo-_Expreso Olga quien traía cargando tres brazos de un maniquí.

-_Claro ya te había visto solo… quería asustar a los demás solo eso-_Contesto totalmente avergonzada Helga bajándose de los brazos de un totalmente sonrojado Shaoran.

-_JA, JA Que miedosa eres madame gruñona-_Comenzó a burlarse Harold, recibiendo una mirada de asesina en serie por parte de la rubia.

-_¿Cómo me dijiste?-_Pregunto Helga totalmente iracunda, que salto sobre Harold y comenzó a aplicare una llave de lucha libre mientras todos los presentes soltaban unas carcajadas al ver la escena. -_Di que lo sientes o estás muerto-_Decía Helga jalando más duro la pierna de su rosado amigo.

-_Está bien lo siento, lo siento-_Grito Harold rendido y muy adolorido después de que Helga se levanto de encima del pobre Harold él corrió hasta donde estaba su novio y se puso tras ella.

-_Muy bien ya es momento de irse a dormir niños-_Dijo Yukito y todos empezaron a subir las escaleras riéndose por el hecho de que ese terriificumpleaños había sido más divertido de lo que los chicos pensaron.

-_Lo de los brazos fue muy divertido, pero Olga ¿tú eras la de los sonidos terroríficos?-_Pregunto Helga mientras subía las escaleras junto su hermana y detrás de ellas subían Eriol y Shaoran.

-_Claro hermanita bebe yo estaba en la habitación de junto y fui quien abrió la ventana y caminaba de un lado al otro lo de los brazos fue fácil ya que solo los jalaba con unos hilitos desde el otro cuarto-_Dijo una sonriente Olga mientras abrazaba a su hermana de modo efusivo.

-_Eso fue muy bueno pero ¿y lo del cuarto de Shaoran ya sabes lo de los brazos y los extraños pétalos?-_Pregunto Helga totalmente intrigada.

-_¿Pétalos? No hermanita bebe nosotros no sabemos nada de ningunos pétalos y nunca fui al cuarto de Shaoran, yo los estaba buscando pero cuando los encontré ya estaban abajo con los demás- _Dijo Olga sorprendida por la pregunta de la rubia.

-_Pero-_En ese momento, todos pasaron por el cuarto de Shaoran, que compartía con Eriol y Yamazaki, en donde no se veía ningún pétalo en el piso, cosa que desconcertó por completo a Helga.

-_¿Pero qué? hermanita bebe-_Pregunto Olga a su hermana mientras los demás entraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-_No nada buenas noches chicos-_Se despidió Helga de todos con una expresión de desconcierto.

-_Alguien pudo darse cuenta Eriol-_Dijo Shaoran con una mueca de desconfianza en el rostro.

-_Solo lo vio Helga y tú manejaste muy bien la situación, "querido descendiente"-_Comento Eriol con voz picara provocando que Shaoran se sonrojaba energéticamente mientras los chicos entraban al cuarto.

**Aeropuerto de Hong Kong sábado 13 de agosto**

Pasaron las vacaciones entre risas, diversión, locuras y muchos accidentes pero como toda en la vida as vacaciones también terminan y llego el momento de que los chicos regresaran a Hillwood y a Japón.

-_Bueno entonces estaremos esperando sus cartas y llamadas los veremos pronto-_Dijo Lila mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-_Claro Lila nos veremos pronto-_Se despidió de una manera amable Patty.

-_Pataki ¿podemos hablar solo un momento?-_Pregunto Rhonda pero antes de que Helga pudiera responder Rhonda se llevo a Helga a un rincón de la sala de espera.

-_Pero que rayos te pasa princesa, casi me sacas el brazo-_Se quejo Helga por la forma tan brusca en la que su amiga la arrastro.

-_Disculpa pero tengo algo que darte, pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase leerás esta carta y la contestaras prométemelo, por favor Pataki no me hagas quedar mal con la persona que te la manda-_Dijo Rhonda de modo rápido y atropellado ya que el avión estaba empezando a abordar.

-_Ok está bien ¿pero de quien es…la carta?-_Respondió Helga pero cuando se dio cuenta Rhonda ya estaba lejos de ella. -_¡OH! Genial ya me dejo con esta carta que es de…-_Helga al leer que la carta era proveniente de san Lorenzo la miro con enfado y la guardo de mal modo en la bolsa de su vestido.

**Una semana después**

Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Li jugando video juegos Gerald, Brainy y Helga, mientras los chicos esperaban a sus novias.

-_Ok tú y la señorita perfección despreciaron mi compañía por ir a ver a un montón de perdedores mientras interpretan el lago de los cisnes-_Dijo Helga tomando su turno en el control del video juego de carreras.

-_Es solo que Lila me lo pidió desde hace una semana, a demás después de la función habrá un show de malabaristas chinos eso a ella le hace_ _mucha emoción y cuando me lo pidió no pude decirle que no-_Dijo Brainy con una cara de resignación total al recordar la cara radiante de su pecosa novia.

-_Pobre de ti Geraldine te quedaras sola en domingo-_Dijo Gerald quien estaba compitiendo con Helga en una carrera de GO cars.

-_Tú no hables pelos de espagueti que tu y Phoebe también me cambian por una exposición de la construcción de la muralla China-_Respondió Helga de mal modo hacia su amigo.

-_Oye no te enojes sabes que a mi linda pollita le gustan ese tipo de cosas además después de esa exposición iremos a ver una película y luego comeremos un delicioso helado-_Contesto Gerald con una sonrisa al pensar en la cita tan romántica que tendría con su dulce chica oriental.

-_Traidores abandona dores y mucho mas hoy que Li no está en casa-_Dijo la ojiazul totalmente molesta por a idea de pasar el domingo sola.

-_Y porque no te vas con tu hermana y las chicas Li al desfile de kimonos-_Menciono Gerald mientras en el video juego era derrotado por Helga.

-_Estás loco verdad, si me voy con ellas terminare de maniquí humano-_ Expreso Helga con una mueca de terror al imaginarse la escena.

-_Bueno… entonces… porque… no… lees... la carta… de…Arnold-_Dijo Brainy totalmente nervioso por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

_-Mira por ahora no me menciones esa carta así que no me molesten con eso-_Cuando Helga termino de hablar en la sala aparecieron por fin Lila y Phoebe.

-_Y a estamos listas, Helga por favor no te molestes, te veremos en la noche adiós-_Se despidieron rápidamente para evitar el enojo de Helga.

-_Genial ahora estoy sola con una carta que no quiero abrir-_Dijo Helga de modo molesto mientras sacaba la carta del bolso de su vestido y la miraba con enfado.

-_¡Hola! Helga ¿Te interrumpo?-_Se escucho la voz de Shaoran en la sala.

-_¡Que hay! cabeza de pudin me dijo Yukito esta mañana que habías salido y que regresarías hasta la noche-_Contesto Helga apagando el video juego.

-_Tuve algo que hacer… pero… ¡Oye Helga! ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-_Pregunto Shaoran de modo avergonzado.

-_Bromeas ¿cierto? Hoy a las 10 de la mañana de un día domingo abandonada por mis amigos- _Dijo Helga con sarcasmo mientras Shaoran solo sonreía de las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-_Perfecto entonces vámonos-_Y así los dos jóvenes salieron de la mansión Li, una hora después los dos niños entraron a una pista de GO cars.

-_En serio ¿por qué estamos a qui?-_Pregunto una muy contenta Helga sin dejar de impresionarse al ver la pista.

-_Porque desde la semana pasada te veo muy triste, así que Eriol me convenció de invitarte a un lugar al que tu quisieras ir y recordé que el día de mi cumpleaños mencionaste algo sobre los GO cars ¿te gusta la idea?- _Pregunto Shaoran, muy contento al haber podido levantarle el ánimo a la pequeña.

-_Me encanta a sí que dejemos de hablar y empecemos con las carreras-_Dijo Helga mientras arrastraba al castaño hacia la pista.

Las carreras no se hicieron esperar ambos conducían de maravilla, Helga en un carro rosa y Shaoran en uno verde ambos reían y se retaban a cada vuelta de las cuatro carreras terminaron en un empate a dos carreras cada uno, unos minutos después de terminar con la diversión en la pista de GO cars ambos llegaron a un parque cercano e hicieron un pequeño día de campo.

-_Me encantan las carreras y los coches en la escuela se hace una carrera anual donde el tarado de Wolfgang intenta derrotarnos, ese grandísimo bravucón siempre fastidiándonos la vida pero desde hace dos años ganamos el premio Phoebe, Harold y yo y hemos estado ganando los últimos dos años creo que si no me gustara tanto escribir me encantaría ser corredora de autos- _DecíaHelga muy feliz después de disfrutar de una muy merecida comida.

-_Claro Helga algún día me encantaría ir a Hillwood y ayudarlos en esa carrera…este Helga… ten espero que te guste-_Después de dichas palabras el castaño le entrego a la rubia una bolsa de regalo rosa con un moño rojo.

-_Wow gracias pero no es mi cumpleaños-_Dijo Helga y al abrir la bolsa encontró la misma diadema que había visto meses atrás en Japón, Helga se quedo viendo fijamente la diadema con mucha alegría y por fin después de 5 meses volvió a usar un accesorio en su cabello.

-_Este…te gusto, bueno es que nunca has usado un accesorio en el cabello y cuando fuimos a Japón vi que te gusto así que pensé en comprarlo para ti, te la iba a dar el día que te fueras de regreso a Hillwood pero estos días te he visto muy triste-_Comento un muy nervioso y avergonzado Shaoran.

-_Me encanto el regalo gracias y por mí no te preocupes que a pesar de la estúpida carta de Arnoldo estoy bien-_Dijo Helga muy contenta por el detalle de Shaoran.

-_Aun no lees la carta ¿cierto?-_Pregunto Shaoran muy intranquilo ante la negativa de Helga a abrir la carta.

-_No pero como hoy fue un día muy divertido, y no creo que nada lo arruine a sí que la leerás conmigo-_Entonces Helga saco la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_San Lorenzo a viernes 8 de julio._

_Querida Helga, antes que nada te pido que me perdones, sé que no tengo derecho a escribirte, después de lo que paso entre nosotros, pero me entere gracias a los chicos que ganaste un concurso de poesía y ahora estas disfrutando del premio en Hong Kong, así que te escribo esta carta para felicitarte por el premio y disculparme por mi actitud espero de todo corazón me perdones, aunque mi actitud no tiene justificación, te juro que mi intención en ningún momento fue lastimarte espero que me des una oportunidad de recuperar aunque sea tu amistad._

_Se despide de ti, tu enamorado y arrepentido Arnold Shortman. _

_Posdata: Si no contestas esta carta yo lo entenderé, pero tan siquiera espero que la leas y me disculpes por ser un gran tonto cabeza de balón._

_-Estúpido cabeza de balón cree que con una disculpa es más que suficiente, para que yo lo perdone por haber pisoteado mis sentimientos, es mas dudar de ellos, pero que se cree ese grandísimo tonto -_Expreso Helga totalmente moleta.

-_Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad al menos de recuperar tu amistad… por lo que me has contado tú y él eran los mejores amigos del mundo-_Expreso Shaoran mientras se recostaba en el pasto del parque donde estaban.

-_Tal vez tengas razón, pero por favor actuó con mucho egoísmo, para empezar después de que regresamos de san Lorenzo me dejo muy claro que entre nosotros solo podía existir una linda amistad, yo como tonta solo me conforme con eso, dos años después por fin me pide que seamos novios, una hora después lo encuentro besando a la fuerza a una de mis mejores amigas, al día siguiente termina conmigo y me dice que está enamorado de Lila y para rematar dos días después de ese estúpido baile se va a san Lorenzo y ni siquiera se despide de mí, ah… aunque no me guste decirlo tengo más malas experiencias con Arnold que buenos recuerdos-_Expreso una rendida Helga que también se tiro en el pasto al lado derecho de su castaño amigo.

-_Pues en un mes regresas a Hillwood y tal vez Arnold también regrese pronto-_Contesto Shaoran muy desanimado a las palabras de su rubia acompañante.

-_No me lo recuerdes, que si por mi fuera me quedaría de por vida aquí en Hong Kong contigo- _Comento Helga sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-_A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras, pero tienes que regresar a tu casa con tu familia y amigos-_Dijo Shaoran, levantándose del pasto y tomando una lata de soda que estaba a su lado

-_Lo sé pero no quiero regresar a mi vida normal donde soy ignorada por mis padres, donde tengo que soportar las atenciones que tienen con Olga mientras yo no encajo en su modelo de familia perfecta, regresar al lugar donde vive el motivo que me mantuvo de pie por años y que después me hizo entrar en una estúpida depresión, a soportar las inmadureces de Sid, Stinki, y el niño rosa se que ellos me aprecian y todo pero no soporto que me recuerden a Arnold las 24 horas del día y además cuando me valla voy a extrañarte muchísimo ya que me sentiré sola cuando la bola de tortolos haga planes como los de hoy y me abandonen-_Decía Helga mientras Shaoran la miraba fijamente aun tirada en el pasto.

-_Entonces me iré contigo a Hillwood si eso te hace sentir mejor…- _Shaoran no termino de hablar ya que Helga le salto encima dándole un abrazo muy fuerte tirándolo de nuevo al pasto-_Pero primero tendrás que prometerme que contestaras la carta de Arnold y trataras de arreglar las cosas con él-_Expreso Shaoran desde el piso, con la cara totalmente roja y el corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

-_Está bien cabeza de pudin-_En el momento que Helga termino de decir eso los aspersores del parque se encendieron y los jóvenes comenzaron a jugar rodando en el pasto, el agua, y el lodo, después de unos minutos de rodar por el pasto, mojarse mutuamente y corretearse los niños se tiraron al pasto para mirar las nubes.

-_¿En serio tu familia están distante como tú dices Helga?-_Pregunto un totalmente cansado Shaoran.

-_No mi familia no es distante solo un poco… como decirlo… disfuncional…si eso disfuncional-_Respondió Helga con una mueca de indiferencia al hablar de sus padres.

-_Pues no creo que sea tan disfuncional como la mía, primero mi madre apenas si tiene tiempo para mi, mis hermanas y Meiling por lo general todo el tiempo son empalagosas, y en extremo cariñosas, mi padre murió cuando era un bebe así que tu dirás quien es mas distante-_Comento el castaño tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga.

-_Pues sin dudarlo la mía es peor primero Bob nunca se ha podido aprender mi nombre y siempre me dice Olga o niña somos muy parecidos y aunque de mal modo intenta acercarse a mí siempre lo arruina, Miriam sufre de sueño crónico así que siempre se la pasa durmiendo, nunca prepara mi desayuno, siempre olvida recoger mi ropa de la lavandería y por lo general siempre olvida prender el calentador cuando me meto a bañar y por ultimo Olga siempre que ella está en casa yo soy completamente ignorada, aunque desde que ella llego a vivir a casa las cosas entre nosotras han cambiado mucho para mejorar-_Admitido de mal modo la rubia.

_-E n serio tu familia y mi familia son casos serios-_ Después de que el castaño dijera eso ambos comenzaron a reír mientras estaban sujetados de las manos.

-_Espera que todavía no termino lo último que me hicieron mis papás, es que en enero después de que Olga se graduó de la universidad como profesora, ambos se fueron de vacaciones a Londres, para festejar que su orgullo y adoración, hiciera un gran logro-_Dijo Helga imitando la vos del gran Bob.

-_Wow si que eres buena imitando voces-_Comento Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-_Primero según ellos sería un mes después en marzo dijeron que se irían a Hawái y hace un mes no sé si escuchaste la llamada donde nos gritaba que estaban en Taití y que regresarían hasta diciembre para pasar navidad con nosotras, ¿puedes creer eso?-_Expreso Helga mientras ambos se levantaban del pasto rumbo a la mansión Li.

-_Valla sí que tus padres se tomaron muy pecho lo de las vacaciones- _Contesto Shaoran, cargando as cosas que los chicos llevaban y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Helga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-_No está bien después de todo, Eric cuida la tienda de comunicadores y yo prefiero pasar tiempo con Olga que con ellos-_Dijo Helga con una sonrisa mientras los dos subían al autobús de regreso a la mansión.

-_Y ¿te gusto el regalo que te di en tu cumpleaños?-_Comento Helga mientras ambos se sentaban en el autobús tomados de las manos, realmente para ellos era muy normal ya que se tenían una confianza total.

-_Claro fue un gran regalo-_Dijo Shaoran, mostrándole a Helga el relicario redondo con la figura del ying y el yang abriéndolo para mostrar, una foto de todos los chicos tomada en la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

-_Je, je, je no me canso de ver esa foto, Harold sí que se veía ridículo con ese traje, me encanta ese regalo además como tiene reloj es muy práctico-_Dijo Helga con una sonrisa al recordar ese día-_Aunque aun no entiendo muy bien lo del asunto de las flores y todo eso, dime ¿Qué fue eso?-_Pregunto Helga y Shaoran se puso totalmente nervioso ante la mención.

-_Pues… pues yo creo que fue nuestra imaginación ya que estábamos muy nerviosos-_contesto el castaño de forma nerviosa.

-_Si, tal vez fue eso, pero lo bueno es que tendremos una buena historia que contar el próximo Halloween en Hillwood-_Comento Helga de un gran humor al recordar ese loco día.

_-Bueno te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Hillwood, te invitare a una lucha de la demoledora y la rompe huesos-_Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa al ver como Helga estaba tan feliz después de esa semana en que ella parecía triste.

-_Claro y yo te invitare a la feria del queso ¿hecho?-_Expreso Helga muy contenta, soltando la mano del castaño y estirándola hacia Shaoran como una especie de trato.

-_¡Hecho!-_Expreso muy feliz el castaño cerrando el trato de amistad con la ojiazul pero al momento de tomarse las manos como siempre ambos chicos sintieron un extraño pero agradable calor en sus corazones, diagnosticando un sentimiento nuevo pero hermoso entre los dos, un sentimiento peligroso para cierto cabeza de balón en san Lorenzo.

**San Lorenzo miércoles 25 de agosto **

Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto terminado su tarea, junto a sus amigos Marisol, Mónica y Jesús, quienes estudiaban para el examen del próximo mes.

-_Pásenme la respuesta de la pregunta 55 que no tengo ni idea ya saben cuando se trata de historia mundial me quedo en blanco-_Dijo Marisol mientras borraba por decima vez su respuesta en el rato que llevaban estudiando en el cuarto de su amigo.

-_Claro es la C en 1936 se conformo el eje Roma-Berlín-Tokio, y se comprometieron a luchar contra el comunismo en cualquier parte del mundo, como no lo recuerdas nos lo dijeron el viernes pasado en la clase de historia-_Contesto Mónica mirando de forma interrogativa a su prima.

-_Lo siento es que me quede dormida a los 10 minutos-_Comento Marisol de manera despreocupada.

_-No me sorprende tú nunca cambias primita-_Dijo Mónica con voz reprobatoria a Marisol mientras Arnold las miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-_¡Oye Arnoldo! Pásame la respuesta de la 50-_Dijo Marisol con una sonrisa de no rompo un plato que provoco una sonrisa en Arnold ya que le recordó a Helga.

-_Si es, la A el acontecimiento que detono la segunda guerra mundial fue la invasión de Alemania a Polonia-_Contesto Arnold recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Mónica.

-_Gracias Arni eres un encanto, amorcito lindo corazón podrías pasarme la respuesta de la 51 por fas bomboncito ¿sí?- _Dijo Marisol poniendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-_Claro amor es la D el 1 de septiembre de 1939-_Le decía Jesús a su dulce novia reviendo también una mirada reprobatoria de Mónica.

-_Arnold, Jesús no la mimen y déjenla hacer sola sus trabajos-_ Les dijo Mónica a manera de regaño a los dos chicos.

-_TOC, TOC, Arni puedo entrar- _Se escucho la voz de Stela, la madre de Arnold quien traía en las manos una bandeja con cuatro sándwiches y cuatro sodas.

-_Claro mamá pasa-_Contesto Arnold levantándose de su silla para ayudar a su madre con la charola.

-_Gracias señora Shortman, ya era hora de un muy buen merecido descanso y una buena comida después de tanto estudiar-_Dijo Marisol mientras tomaba una de las sodas y un sándwich.

-_Si, como no, como estudiaste tanto sacándonos las respuestas a nosotros_-Dijo de modo sarcástico Mónica mientras tomaba una soda de la charola.

-_Me da mucho gusto que estudien tanto, bueno, los dejo para que sigan estudiando-_Dijo Stela mirando a su hijo con cariño, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto. -_¡Oh! Arni casi olvido darte esta carta de Hong Kong, hasta que por fin te escribe Helga, bueno estaré esperando que me digas que te dice-_Comento Stela muy contenta dejando solos a los chicos.

_-Ábrela ya Arni que dice-_Dijo Jesús muy contento zarandeando a su amigo de los nervios.

-_Si Arni por fas deja el suspenso, porque de seguro son buenas noticias-_Expresaron Mónica y Marisol muy emocionadas por la carta.

-_Claro ya voy, ya voy y dice-_Empezó a leer la carta un muy emocionado y feliz cabeza de balón, es decir Arnold.

_Hong Kong a lunes 22 de agosto._

_Arnoldo Hola ¿como estas?_

_Mira cabeza de balón, ni te emociones que escribo esta carta solo porque la princesa y Shaoran me lo pidieron, gracias por la felicitación, las disculpas y todo ese rollo no me interesa ya que, no hace falta, cuando regreses a Hillwood si es que regresas, aunque para mi mejor no vuelvas, bueno, el punto es que cuando regreses hablaremos eso si no cambio de idea, ya que en realidad no me interesa lo pasado es pasado y lo de mi amistad pues solo será de los más formal para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a los demás y por fa ya no me escribas estúpido cabeza de cholito adiós._

_Nos veremos pronto bueno en realidad ojala y no._

_Atte. Helga G Pataki._

_-Ok, Arni no te desanimes estoy segura que Helga escribió eso solo por enojo, así que no te preocupes, mañana pensaremos en una nueva estrategia lo prometo-_Dijo Marisol con una sonrisa, para tranquilizar a su rubio amigo.

-_Claro estoy bien mejor sigamos estudiando-_Dijo un muy desanimado cabeza de balón.

Después de que los amigos de Arnold, se despidieran de él se encontraba solo en la sala, tomando un vaso de leche totalmente desconectado del mundo recordando las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido junto a su adorada Helga G. Pataki.

-_Mi pequeño por lo que veo las cosas con Helga no salieron bien ¿verdad?-_Pregunto la madre de Arnold con preocupación al ver a su hijo tan triste.

-_Solo quería que Helga no sufriera por mi partida y no tener dudas de ninguna clase sobre mis sentimientos y lo único que logre es que me odie-_Contesto Arnold sin dejar de mirar el vaso vacio de leche y entregándole la carta a su madre.

-_Pues cariño a veces hacemos cosas que son malas pero nosotros creemos que son buenas, así que, deja de intentar que ella te perdone, tú solo sigue siendo tú y estoy segura que el amor que se tienen tú y Helga saldrá ganando al final de cuentas y si no es así, procura que ella sea feliz y que tú seas feliz, ahora corazón descansa que mañana será un gran día-_Dijo Stela con una sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su hijo, después de leer la carta de Helga.

-_Gracias mamá me haces sentir mucho mejor-_Después de despedirse de su mama con un fuerte abrazo y un beso el cabeza de balón se fue a dormir sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-_Y tú qué crees Stela ¿ellos se reconciliaran o no?-_Pregunto Miles a su esposa después de escuchar lo que dijo su esposa.

-_Pues espero que si… aunque después de leer la carta de Helga no me haría muchas ilusiones- _Dijo Stela con una sonrisa triste a su esposo.

-_Solo esperemos que Arnold no sufra tanto-_Y así ambos se retiraron a dormir.

Un mes después el 30 de septiembre los chicos junto con Li regresaron a Hillwood muy emocionados ya que empezaba una etapa nueva en la vida de todos, en especial la de cierta rubia y cierto castaño que sin saberlo a ciencia cierta aun, ya se encontraban prendidos el uno del otro.

**Fin P.O.V. General**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-(Hola queridos lectores ya se acabo el cap de hoy y les confieso que matare a isabelita, por abandonarme, bueno no sé si les guste el cap ya que isabelita lo escribió en un día pobre con todo lo que tiene de trabajo, pero como dijo escribir es una de las cosas que más le gusta y siempre tendrá tiempo o se lo auto dará aunque este saturada de cosas por hacer).

( Pero por fa paciencia y no se preocupen que todas las historias sin excepción tendrán su final, este cap como acaban de leer es un poco menos cursi, como prometió la loca maniática este cap a mi me gusto mucho, en especial la parte de las historias de terror, yo quería decirles que lamentablemente isabelita escribió este cap el día de muertos pero tarde unos días en ir por él para editarlo así que esperamos que disfruten este regalo de día de muertos atrasado espero que nos leamos pronto ahora yo contestare sus reviews.)-De pronto mora saca otro papelito de isabelita-(O si casi lo olvido quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a mis queridos Bkpets, PurpleMonst, Letifiesta, y MaryMorante por su apoyo, en esta mi loca historia espero no decepcionarlos y les dedico este cap con todo mi cariño y ustedes no dejen de escribir por que lo hacen maravillosamente y sus historias me inspiran a mejorar, ahora si yo morita contestare sus reviews y dejare reviews en las historias que tengo pendientes sin que nadie me censure que chido, los espero en el próximo cap llamado El regreso a Hillwood parte: 1 Víspera de navidad).

(momento me acaba de llegar un mensaje de isabelita y dice -mora ni se te ocurra contestar mis rewies yo los conteso la proxima ahora no me sigas molestando o me meteras en problemas te kiero chao- mentada loca ya me fastidio bueno gracias por sus ccomentarios y nos leemos a proxima).


	8. Chapter 8

_-_¡Hola queridos lectores!, espero que no me quieran matar por desaparecer por un año, pero debo decirles que me pasaron un montón de cosas que si se las contara se pondrían a llorar del coraje, bueno mejor no les quitamos el tiempo con esas cosas y disfruten el cap, mora, disclaimer por favor- (Disclaimer los personajes de Hey Arnold no nos pertenecen son de ¡huy! no me acuerdo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se me olvido era...era...)-isabelita saca un papel de la bolsa de su vestido y se lo entrega a mora-(claro le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett ahora disfruten del cap nos leemos abajo)

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**PERDON YA NO TE AMO **

**Por: isabelita es decir yo **

**Capitulo: 8 El regreso a Hillwood parte 1: Víspera de navidad**

**Viernes 2 de diciembre 7:00 am**

**P.O.V. General casa de Helga.**

En la casa de la familia Pataki se encontraban en el comedor desayunando una muy emocionada Olga que no paraba de hablar por teléfono con el gran Bob, y Helga con una expresión mal humorada, quien leía las historietas del periódico, tratando de ignorar la risita molesta de su hermana mayor.

-_Claro papi ji, ji, no será ningún problema, al contrario será muy emocionante, ji, ji divertido y estoy segura de que mi hermanita bebe estará totalmente de acuerdo, déjamelo a mí yo me encargare de que todo esté listo para su llegada-_Decía Olga totalmente feliz, mientras Helga trataba inútilmente de ignorar la plática que su hermana sostenía.

-_Basta ya Olga, tu risita tonta me afecta los nervios-_Expreso Helga totalmente molesta, terminando su desayuno de mala gana.

-_No te molestes hermanita bebe, en cuanto termine mis papis, hablaran contigo-_Contesto Olga a su hermanita quien ponía una expresión de completa indiferencia. -_Muy bien papi, entonces los veré pronto, te paso a mi hermanita-_Y dicho esto Olga entrego el teléfono a su hermana.

-_¡Hola Bob!-_Contesto la rubia dirigiéndose a la sala de su casa a recoger sus cosas para irse a la escuela.

-_¡Ah!… ¡he!… ¡hola niña! Espero que no le hayas dado problemas a tu hermana, y pues pronto estaremos en casa… ¡eh!… te paso a tu mamá-_Dijo el gran Bob y le entrego el aparato a su esposa.

-_¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo has estado? …¡ah!...-_Contesto Miriam de modo somnoliento, cosa que a Helga no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-_Pues bien, después de volver de…-_Helga no termino de hablar ya que Miriam la interrumpió, para darle la "buena" noticia.

-_Sí, eso es muy bueno querida, pero solo les llamamos para decirles que estaremos en casa esta misma tarde y te tendremos una sorpresa que estoy segura te encantara… ¡ah! … ya que ella estará una temporada con nosotros y z, z, z, z, z, z-_Miriam no termino de hablar ya que justo en ese momento quedo profundamente dormida.

-_Miriam, hey Miriam ¿quién va a venir?-_Pero la rubia solo obtuvo de respuesta un ronquido y colgó el teléfono de mal modo, sin entender nada de lo que su madre le intento decir.

-_Y ¿qué te pareció la sorpresa hermanita bebe? No es maravilloso, las tres podremos, hacer muchas cosas juntas, hacer bromas como antes y…-_Olga al ver la cara de total desconcierto en el rostro de su hermana pregunto.-_Mamá no te alcanzo a decir la sorpresa ¿verdad?-_Recibiendo una negativa por parte de Helga.

-_No, Miriam se quedo dormida, antes de poder decirme algo-_Expreso Helga de mal modo ya que esa disque sorpresa la haría llegar tarde a la escuela.

-_Hermanita bebe ¿aun recuerdas al tío Boss y a la tía Miranda, que viven en Phoenix?-_Exclamo Olga de modo intranquilo ya que sabía perfectamente que la noticia no sería tan agradable para su hermana, pero en esa visita tal vez su hermana y su prima podrían limar asperezas.

-_Bromeas cierto, claro que recuerdo a la tía Miranda ella, el tío Boss, el primo Oscar y la odiosa de nuestra prima son imposibles de olvidar-_Contesto de mal humor la rubia al recordar la última visita de su prima.

_-¡Qué bueno! Pues resulta que la tía Miranda y el tío Boss, abrirán una nueva sucursal de la tienda de electrónica, que tienen en Phoenix…-_Antes de que Olga terminara de hablar Helga interrumpió.

_-Olga no estoy interesada en escuchar chimes sobre los tíos,-_En eso la menor miro su reloj, dándose cuenta que en efecto llegaría tarde a la escuela-_¡DIABLOS!_ _Olga ya me voy… ahora no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que tengas que decirme, nos veremos en la noche ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Dónde rayos deje mi bata del laboratorio?-_Expreso Helga buscando como loca la bata que Olga tenía en sus manos.

-_¡Hermanita bebe! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y tienes que escucharme, ya que la noticia que te daría mamá, tiene que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo-_Contesto Olga de la manera más tranquila que pudo, ya que el asunto a tratar de seguro le traería un pésimo humor a su hermana.

_-Mira Olga no te entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver la noticia de la tienda de electrónica con lo que dijo Miriam?... ¡oh! Por favor dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto -_Expreso Helga mirando con molestia a Olga, mientras esta le entregaba la bata que buscaba con tanta desesperación y le hacía ademanes para que se sentara un momento junto a ella.

-_Pues si… es que… la sucursal la pondrán aquí en Hillwood… y pues como los tíos no quieren que la prima pierda clases, en lo que esta lista la mudanza y se termina de montar la tienda… mis papis le ofrecieron… posada aquí… en nuestra casa…así que la prima estará viviendo un mes o tal vez dos, en el cuarto de huéspedes-_Y dicho eso Olga vio como a cara de Helga paso de molesta a asesina en serie.

-_¡NO QUIERO A HILDA EN MI CASA!-_Se escucho el grito de Helga por toda la…ciudad…mejor dicho por toda la galaxia.

**Fin de P.O.V. General casa de Helga.**

**P.O.V. General en el autobús escolar.**

Mientras Olga enfrentaba la ira de Helga, en el autobús Rhonda y Phoebe, ponían al tanto a Shenna, Nadine, Patty, y Gloria sobre su "maléfico" y muy bien elaborado plan maestro para el baile.

-_Chicas saben que como todos los años yo seré la encargada, de organizar el baile de invierno anual, bueno creo que eso fue muy obvio, yo soy la única, que puede llevar a cabo el baile con elegancia…-_Decía Rhonda, vanagloriándose pero fue interrumpida por Patty.

-_Claro Rhonda, pero… ¿para qué nos llamaste?-_Preguntaba Patty de modo adormilado.

-_Las llame, para contarles el plan que tenemos Phoebe y yo, bueno, en que estaba… ¡ah sí!, pues como decía el baile de este año, será el lugar donde la señora Ieran hará la entrega del primer ejemplar de su libro a la ganadora del concurso que es Pataki, el único problema es que Pataki y Li, se negaron rotundamente a ir, porque según ellos ninguno de los dos tiene a quien invitar, así que yo decidí darles un pequeño empujoncito para que vallan juntos y no le quedemos mal al señor Simmons, a Olga y a Yukito, arruinando la sorpresa, claro que Phoebe fue la de la idea y el plan consiste en que obligaremos a los dos a ir al baile de las chicas invitan-_ Dijo Rhonda de manera maléfica, pues aun estaba molesta por el hecho de que Helga subiera las fotos del disfraz de Harold a internet y esta era una manera de vengarse.

-_Pero Rhonda eso sería malo, si el baile consiste en que las chicas, invitemos a los chicos al baile, puedo asegurar que más de la mitad de la escuela querrá invitar a Li, y a demás Helga odia los bailes y no creo que sea capaz de invitarlo-_Expreso Shenna quien, sacaba de su bolso un par de vendas, gasas y alcohol, ya que la casa de su novio no quedaba muy lejos, y él tenía la costumbre de empezar el día con uno o dos accidentes.

-_Ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual les llamamos, cuando calculé las probabilidades de que nuestro plan tuviera éxito, me di cuenta de esos pequeños contratiempos, así que deduje algunas soluciones, para cualquier tipo de inconveniente que pudiera existir, al momento de implementar el plan, en el cual ustedes nos ayudaran, claro si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente-_Contesto Phoebe mientras cuidaba la puerta del autobús por si subía, su rubia amiga.

-_¡Claro!, chicas cuenten con nuestra ayuda-_Contestaron las chicas a coro, con una sonrisa pues el plan les sonaba muy divertido.

-_Pues como acaban de escuchar, ya tenemos todo cubierto, así que nos dividiremos en tres grupos el primero que serán Patty, Gloria y Shenna ustedes se encargaran de que justo después de que demos el anuncio del baile rieguen la noticia de que Helga invito a Li y que serán la pareja más linda de toda la noche, claro está que después de mi y Harold- _Comento la princesa mientras ponía su ya tan bien conocida expresión altiva-_También planeamos que tal vez… podrían intimidar un poco a las chicas que insistan en invitar a Shaoran-_Dijo Rhonda de modo siniestro, cosa que provoco una pequeña risita por parte de las demás chicas.

-_¡Wow Rhonda! Eso suena malvado, pero yo ayudare con gusto, se nota que juntarte con Pataki, ya ha hecho efecto en ti- _Expreso Gloria con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras saludaba a su novio Stinki quien acababa de subir al autobús.

-_Ja, ja, ja que graciosa Gloria-_Contesto Rhonda con sarcasmo, poniendo una expresión de molestia _-En fin el segundo grupo seremos Nadine, Phoebe y yo quienes terminaremos de arreglar los preparativos para el baile, con la ayuda de los chicos lograremos que Helga y Shaoran pasen más tiempo juntos, y se den cuenta de que deberían ir juntos al baile, el último grupo será conformado por los chicos, ya que ellos ayudaran a Li, para que acepte la invitación de Helga y no olviden que entre todas debemos de…-_Pero antes de que Rhonda terminara de hablar, Lila quien sabia del plan pero se había mantenido al margen, se acerco a la parte trasera del autobús para hablar con las chicas.

-_¡Buenos días chicas!-_Dijo la recién llegada Lila, quien se veía un poco nerviosa.

-_¡Buenos días Lila!-_Contestaron a coro las chicas, quienes se miraban entre sí, sorprendidas pues la pelirroja llevaba dos días sin hablar con ellas.

_-Chicas se que… están planeando…algo para el baile…y yo me había mantenido al margen de la situación… ya que estoy tan emocionada, con la entrega del libro con el poema de Helga, que no creí poder guardar el secreto…esta es una noticia excelente, y deberíamos decírsela al mundo entero…y por esa razón no me creía capaz de guardar el secreto, pero después de que Helga nos dijo que no quería ir al baile, me anime a ayudar ya que no quiero que la sorpresa se arruine…y estoy segura de que ya puedo guardar el secreto… así que me preguntaba ¿si podría ayudar en algo para el plan?-_Expreso Lila quien jugaba con una de sus trenzas, de manera nerviosa.

-_Claro Lila, no te preocupes, y debo decir que me alegra ya que necesitamos tu ayuda, tú serás quien, contacte a Tomoyo y le cuente sobre el baile, de seguro ella se emocionara tanto con la noticia que lo más probable es que se pondrá a confeccionar el vestuario de Helga y de Li y como sabemos Li no se negara a nada de lo que le pidan Tomoyo y Meiling-_Contesto Phoebe de modo alegre, mientras Rhonda le hacia una seña con la mano a los chicos para que se acercaran.

-_¿Entonces… ha…que han…ha… planeado?-_Pregunto Brainy muy nerviosos pues a pesar de que el plan fuera para ayudar a su mejor amiga, a él le preocupaba la reacción de los jóvenes al escuchar la noticia que él y Gerald les darían después de clases.

-_Sabes Brainy, siempre me he preguntado para que rayos sirve tu medicina para el asma, si cuando estas nervioso o preocupado, tu asma regresa, creo que debes demandar a la empresa farmacéutica, ya que te están estafando-_Dijo Lorenzo de modo divertido y provocando una carcajada en todos sus amigos.

-_Ja, Ja, ja creo que si los demandas serás rico-_Dijo Sid a modo de burla, provocando que en un ataque de risa Eugene se cayera de su asiento, justo sobre su lonchera rompiéndola y manchándose de pudin de tapioca todo el pantalón, logrando que los jóvenes se olvidaran por completo de que estaban, pasando justo por la esquina donde tomaban el autobús Helga y Shaoran, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos no se encontraban ahí como de costumbre.

-_Volviendo al tema, ustedes nos ayudaran a convencer a Helga de invitar a Li al baile y también a convencer a Li de ir con Helga-_Expreso Nadine, controlando su risa, de pronto las puertas del autobús se abrieron y los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la escuela, pero no había señales ni de su rubia amiga ni de su castaño amigo, por ningún lado.

-_¡Un momento!, si ya llegamos, a la escuela en ¿donde se encuentran Geraldine y Li?-_Pregunto Gerald sorprendido ya que Helga y Li nunca llegaban tarde.

-_Tal vez olvidaron que hoy nos iríamos con ustedes y se quedaron esperándonos, en la esquina de su casa-_Expreso Lila de modo tranquilo.

-_Si, tal vez tengas razón Lila, eso es muy probable-_Dijo Phoebe y los jóvenes bajaron del autobús bromeando, listos para un nuevo día escolar.

**Fin P.O.V. En el autobús escolar.**

20 minutos después.

**P.O.V. General en los casilleros. **

Después de una pelea con Olga y salir tarde de su casa Helga se encontraba, por fin en la escuela, pensando una y otra vez en como soportaría la estancia de su prima, peor aún pensando en cómo darle la noticia a los de la pandilla.

**-**_En serio Helga, ¿Me contaras que te pasa?-_Pregunto Li muy extrañado, ya que Helga había estado muy callada y con una expresión pensativa en el rostro durante su viaje en el carro de Yukito.

-_¿Y quien dice que me pasa algo malo cabeza de pudin?-_Contesto Helga fingiendo una expresión de calma aunque en vano, ya que su molestia era muy evidente y eso no le ayudaba mucho a su amigo para saber que le ocurría.

-_Bueno, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo te está molestando, además cuando subimos al coche de Yukito, mascullabas algo como "no quiero a esa odiosa en mi casa como se les ocurre hacerme eso"-_Dijo el castaño imitando la voz de la joven, quien golpeo ligeramente su brazo en forma de protesta.

-_Pues si quieres saber, te lo diré a la hora del almuerzo, ya que no es el momento de hablar de eso…-_Dijo Helga un poco más tranquila, recibiendo una mueca de aprobación por parte de su amigo.-_Y lo peor de todo es que Phoebe y Lila, ni siquiera nos esperaron para tomar el autobús juntos como todas las mañanas-_se quejo Helga, ya que le parecía increíble que el día en que le dieran la peor noticia de su vida sus mejores amigas no estuvieran con ella.

-_Helga, Phoebe y Lila nos avisaron ayer que no vendrían hoy con nosotros, para ponerse de acuerdo con Brainy y Gerald acerca del baile de invierno, ¿lo olvidaste?-_Pregunto el castaño muy intrigado pues Helga, el día anterior le había dicho a sus amigas que hicieran lo que quisieran, mientras a ella no la molestaran con esa tontería del baile, sin duda alguna lo que le ocurriera a Helga debía de ser algo muy grave.

-_¡RAYOS!, había olvidado por completo, ese estúpido baile-_Expreso Helga con molestia al recordar el baile de invierno de hace dos años.-_Mira hablaremos a la hora del almuerzo, ya que debo de entrar a clases, que disfrutes de tu junta con los ñoños matemáticos, excluyéndote a ti a Phoebe y al chico listo-_Y después de dichas palabras Helga, cerro su casillero con mucha fuerza, y caminando con grandes zancadas, dejo solo a su amigo, quien no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación.

-_¡Buenos días Li!-_ Escucho el joven a sus espaldas y al momento de voltear se encontró con todos sus amigos y compañeros de la pandilla.

-_¡Buenos días chicos!-_Contesto Li, con amabilidad, mientras sacaba unos cuantos libros de su casillero.

-_Viejo ¿en donde estaban?, los estuvimos esperando en el autobús, y ustedes ni siquiera se aparecieron- _Dijo Gerald, de modo molesto a su compañero castaño, pero antes de que este contestara se escucho la voz de Helga.

-_¡Quítate de mi camino estorbo!-_Al escuchar la voz de Helga los jóvenes, voltearon la mirada al lugar de donde provenían sus gritos y pudieron ver a Helga tirada en el piso, justo encima de Peapod, quien aterrado por la mirada furiosa de Helga pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

-_Lo siento Helga, de verdad no te vi, discúlpame por favor… no me rompas el brazo-_Se disculpaba un muy aterrado Peapod, pues después de que Helga se levantara del piso, lo tomo por el cuello y se encontraba amenazándolo con el puño, mientras él solo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de disculparse.

-_¡Solo no estorbes, pequeño gusano!-_Después de dicho eso Helga, soltó con molestia a Peapod quien al sentir el piso, salió corriendo tropezando de vez en cuando, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

-_¿Pero qué le pasa a Helga?, hace muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que la vi así de molesta-_Expreso Lila de modo preocupado.

-_¿Pero qué diablos le paso a Pataki? Esta como loca, hacia meses que no la veía actuar… a si como una salvaje sin clase -_Dijo Rhonda de manera indignada.

-_Pues no lo sé esta mañana cuando fui por ella, salió de su casa tarde y muy molesta, decía algo como "no quiero a esa odiosa de Hilda en mi casa como se les ocurre hacerme esto", le iba a preguntar quién era la tal Hilda, pero algo en su rostro me dijo que esa era una mala idea y que era mejor que ella me lo dijera-_Al escuchar las palabras de Li los chico comenzaron a verse, unos a otros con preocupación-_Ustedes si saben quién es Hilda ¿o me equivoco?- _El castaño solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Phoebe.

-_¡RAYOS! No puede ser, si se trata de lo que creo que se trata, madame gruñona no solo está molesta… ¡está furiosa!-_Comento Harold recibiendo el apoyo de sus compañeros, en ese momento se escucho el timbre que indicaba que era hora de entrar a sus respectivas clases.

-_Li, ya es momento de irnos después de la junta con los chicos del club de matemáticas, te contare quien es Hilda y porque Helga está en guerra con ella-_Expreso Phoebe mientras todos se despedían e iban a sus clases correspondientes.

-_Gracias Phoebe, pero creo que esperare a que Helga me cuente quien es Hilda-_Contesto Shaoran de modo serio mientras Phoebe, Brainy y él caminaban rumbo al salón de juntas del club de matemáticas.

**Fin P.O.V. General en los casilleros.**

**P.O.V. General en la escuela.**

Las clases por fin habían comenzado, cosa que alegraba a Helga, ya que por lo menos eso la sacaba de su pensamientos por un rato, y pensaba en los cambios que había tenido su vida ya que después de que los jóvenes regresaran de Hong Kong. Llegaron como alumnos del séptimo grado, y con ello los cambios que eso conllevaba, por ejemplo los horarios de clase, casi siempre coincidían en las mismas clases, pero los viernes y lunes el horario los dividía en 3 grupos el primero era compuesto por Gerald, Nadine, Lila, Lorenzo, Eugene y Harold, que empezaban con la clase de historia, el segundo que era compuesto por Patty, Rhonda, Stinki, Gloria, Curly, Shenna y Sid que iban directo a su clase de química y el último grupo que tomaba la clase de biología era en el que se encontraban Helga, Shaoran, Phoebe y Brainy, pero para desgracia de la rubia los últimos tres estaban, en el club de matemáticas, ya que la competencia distrital estaba muy pronta y los chicos se esforzaban mucho para ganar su pase directo a la gran olimpiada nacional de matemáticas.

-_Estúpida competencia de ñoños, me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento, ¡caramba! sí, que las cosas se ponen mejor, ¿Por qué rayos Hilda me arruina la vida?, solo falta el cabeza de balón para terminarme de fastidiar la ex…-_Pensaba Helga mientras en su cuaderno hacia un dibujo de Hilda, quien se encontraba amarrada a las vías del tren, a punto de ser arroyada por este, cuando fue interrumpida por su maestro.

-_Helga, por favor presta atención a la clase, muy bien chicos júntense en las mesas de observación, para empezar con la clasificación, de células, y Helga tu harás equipo conmigo ya que tus tres compañeros están en el club de matemáticas y bueno pues los demás equipos ya están completos, así que espero que no te moleste hacer equipo conmigo-_ Dijo el señor Simmons con una sonrisa recibiendo de Helga solo un asentimiento de cabeza, sentándose en su respectiva mesa. –_Muy bien Helga tu clasifica las células animales y yo las vegetales- _Y dichas estas palabras por parte de su profesor, Helga se dispuso a trabajar logrando que su mente se distrajera por lo menos la primera hora de clase de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Las siguientes horas para desgracia de la rubia en lugar de distraerla, le dieron tiempo de recordar con gran molestia la última visita de su prima y las consecuencias de esta.

**Flash back**

Se encontraba Helga en SLAUSEN'S, junto con sus amigos disfrutando de un rico helado de chocolate, haciendo bromas, y travesuras junto con Rhonda, quien cuando se trataba de bromas se le unía a la rubia para convertirse en el equipo dinamita.

-_Ja, ja ,ja pero que tonto eres Geraldo, cómo pudiste caer en una broma tan gastada- _Expreso a carcajadas Helga después de lograr que Gerald se tirase el helado encima del pantalón, al preguntarle la hora.

-_Que graciosa Pataki, esa broma estuvo de diez-_Decía a carcajadas Rhonda, sin dejar de mirar a Gerald, quien las miraba muy molesto.

-_Oye Helga no deberías irte ya para tu casa, recuerda que hoy llega tu prima de visita- _Expreso Arnold de manera muy severa, pues a él no le gustaban las bromas que la rubia solía aplicarle a todo el mundo.

-_Mira cabeza de balón, no seas aguafiestas relájate que le dije a Hilda, que estaría aquí con ustedes y la invite a venir-_Contesto la rubia con total calma, ignorando las miradas reprobatorias, que Arnold le dirigía.

-_Helga creo que el hecho de que Hilda venga de visita solo para estar contigo, y para pasar un buen rato con todos nosotros, demuestra el gran cariño que Hilda te tiene-_Comento Phoebe con mucha alegría.

-_Claro Phoebe, yo también aprecio mucho a Hilda, y aunque sea tan empalagosa como Olga, es mi prima favorita, ya que ella es muy divertida ja, ja ni te imaginas la de bromas que vamos a hacer- _Dijo Helga de manera muy emocionada.

_-Oye Helga, ¿y por cuánto tiempo se quedara Hilda?-_Pregunto Lila con una sonrisa, cosa que provoco una mueca de hastió en el rostro de Helga.

-_Según me dijo se quedara, tres semanas-_Contesto con indiferencia la rubia.

-_Pues si mis cálculos son exactos ella se quedara hasta el día del baile de invierno-_Expreso Phoebe mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-_No me recuerdes ese aburrido baile Phoebe, de pensarlo me produce nauseas-_Todos rieron ante la expresión del rostro de la rubia ante ese comentario.

-_Pues te guste o no Pataki tendrás que ir, ya que para tu suerte el baile no es de parejas-_Contesto Rhonda muy molesta pues era la encargada del baile y Helga había prometido ir, así que no podía echarse para atrás.

-_Claro como digas princesa, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer ese día-_Dijo Helga mirando en dirección a la puerta esperando a su prima.

-_Creo que lo mejor será que invites a tu prima al baile, ya que si no lo haces sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte-_La sonrisa que Arnold puso al decirle eso, provoco un sonrojo y un pequeño nerviosismo en la rubia.

-_Claro cabeza de balón, invitare a Hilda ahora ya no me molesten con ese tema-_Contesto la rubia controlando sus sentimientos cosa que ya no le costaba trabajo, pues la costumbre era una de las cosas que no cambiaba en su vida.

Y por la puerta principal de SLAUSEN'S, apareció por fin, Hilda con una sonrisa de comercial, una mirada dulce e inocente, además de una actitud tan dulce y angelical, que provoco un gran impacto en los presentes que no conocían a Hilda, Helga por su parte al verla se sintió muy feliz pero, al voltear la mirada para presentarles a su prima, pudo notar la mirada soñadora que Arnold tenía en el rostro y por primera vez en meses sintió miedo de que alguien pudiera robarle lo único que Arnold le ofrecía, su cariño de amigos.

**Fin flas back **

El ruido de sus compañeros, al momento de salir del salón, regreso a Helga de sus recuerdos y al ver la hora en su reloj noto que la clase había terminado; se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde ya la esperaban sus amigos de la pandilla.

-_¡Hola! Hasta que por fin sales Pataki, nos has tenido esperándote diez minutos-_Dijo Rhonda al ver a la rubia.

-_Claro, princesa Lloyd, disculpe su real majestad que la haya hecho esperar - _Respondió Helga con mucho sarcasmo a Rhonda.

-_Está bien Helga, quedas disculpada pero que no se vuelva a repetir-_Ante la respuesta de Rhonda, Helga rodo los ojos pues se dio cuenta de que la princesa nunca distinguiría su sarcasmo.

-_¿Te ocurre algo malo Helga?- _Pregunto Lila esperando que Helga les comunicara la noticia, pero la ojiazul solo guardo silencio, hasta que unos segundos después, aparecieron en la cafetería los chicos del club de matemáticas.

-_¡Que tal chicos!-_Fue el saludo que dio Phoebe, al verla llegar Rhonda y Lila se retiraron de la mesa, para repartir los volantes, del baile de invierno.

-_¡Buenos días Helga!- _Saludo Li de manera amable, pero la rubia estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera, contesto al saludo.

-_Compañeros, como todos sabrán el día 31 de este mes se celebrara el baile de invierno, y como ya se imaginaran yo soy de nueva cuenta la encargada del baile, cosa que resulta muy obvia tomando en cuenta que yo soy la única con la clase y porte para realizar un baile digno de los mejores salones de París…-_En ese momento Phoebe tuvo que interrumpir a Rhonda ya que esta se estaba saliendo del tema.

-_Lo que Rhonda trata de decir es que este año, el baile será organizado por ella como todos los años pero este año el baile tendrá uno que otro cambio ya que la tradición, de no ir en parejas al baile será cambiada para ayudarnos a ser más sociables con los demás, los profesores así lo han decidido-_Explico Phoebe, cuando los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes comenzaron a escucharse en la sala.

-_También como leerán en la invitación el tema del baile de este año será "El Cielo y la nieve" así que los colores de este año serán, el morado, el azul, el negro y el blanco, ahora bien necesitamos voluntarios, para ayudar con la decoración, y organización de la música entre otros, así que los interesados por favor preséntense en el gimnasio, después de clases gracias por su atención-_Al termino del discurso sobre el baile Lila quien acababa de hablar comenzó a repartir, las invitaciones.

_-¡Hey cabeza de pudin!-_Dijo Helga llamando la atención del castaño, -_¿Eso significa que no podremos practicar hoy en el campo Gerald?-_Pregunto y Li asintió con la cabeza.

-_¡Rayos!- _Expreso Harold-_Eso significa que Rhonda me hará quedarme después de las clases a ayudarles-_Y bufando con desencanto Harold procedió a hundir sus penas en su almuerzo.

-_Por lo que veo no serás el único, yo también tendré que quedarme, para ayudar a Phoebe-_Contesto Gerald dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla.

-_No, pues ni cómo ayudarlos-_Dijo con tono burlón la rubia.

-_Tú también, tendrías que ayudar Pataki, pero como tienes terapia después de clases, te perdono- _Al escucha la voz de Rhonda tratando de molestarla recibió por respuesta una mueca de indiferencia.

-_Entonces tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento en el campo Gerald-_Dijo Lila muy animada por el baile.

-_Claro podemos dejar los entrenamientos para los fines de semana ya que si analizamos bien nuestro horario entre semana, se tendría que dividir equitativamente entre nuestras actividades escolares, la organización del baile y nuestras actividades diarias-_La mayoría miraron a Phoebe quien sacaba algunas cuentas con su calculadora_._

Pasaron algunos minutos en que los jóvenes se encontraban distraídos ya fuera en su almuerzo, en los preparativos del baile o en ver a Curly bailar la macarena con un traje de jirafa, que ninguno se percato, de en qué momento Helga se llevo arrastrando a Li a fuera de la cafetería.

_-Pataki más te vale asistir al baile ya que todos, estamos colaborando en él y eso va para ti también Li...-_De pronto Rhonda noto la extraña desaparición de sus amigos y dijo en voz baja a Patty-_Este es el momento de poner en marcha, el paso dos de nuestro plan-_Así Patty, Gloria y Shenna se levantaron de la mesa para seguir con el plan, por su parte la rubia y Li se encontraban en el patio de la escuela subidos en las ramas de los arboles comiendo su almuerzo.

-_Oye cabeza de pudin te cambio, mi segundo emparedado de pastrani, por tu pudin de tapioca-_Propuso Helga a Li mientras, la rubia trataba de olvidarse de la visita de su prima.

-_No, hay necesidad Helga, te lo regalo- _Y en el momento en que Li le entrego a Helga el pudin, la rubia se sintió totalmente tranquila.

-_Que bien cabeza de pudin porque me muero de hambre- _Y de pronto Helga comenzó a pensar en las cosas que le habían pasado en estos últimos meses.

-_Helga te veo de muy buen humor y…-_Li no termino de hablar ya que Helga le interrumpió.

-_Estaba molesta por culpa de mi odiosa prima Hilda-_Li la miro sorprendido, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta-_Recuerdas el día que te platique, mi estúpida historia con el tarado cabeza de baló, pues también recuerdo que te platique sobre una chica en el baile de invierno de hace dos años, y para mi mala suerte esa ñoña resulto ser mi empalagosa prima-_Y así Helga procedió a comerse su pudin.

-_Ya entiendo… es por eso que has estado de mal humor esta mañana-_Contesto Li pero recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-_No, es por eso cabeza de pudin es por el hecho de que esa babosa se quedara a vivir en mi casa unos meses, sabes lo que significa tener a Hilda viviendo en mi casa y peor aun con mis padres alabándola como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, es…es… es como tener a otra Olga y con mucha paciencia soporto a Olga-_La expresión de terror en el rostro de Helga provoco una sonrisa en el castaño, quien recibió otro pequeño golpe en el brazo, de pronto la mueca de Helga se transformo a una siniestra y dijo.

-_Te invito a cenar esta noche cabeza de pudin, para que conozcas a Hilda, al gran Bob y a Miriam-_Antes de que Li pudiera negarse el timbre de la escuela sonó para que todos regresaran a sus clases, al entrar al comedor para encontrarse con los demás.

-_Pataki en dónde estabas, te hemos buscado por todos lados-_Regaño Rhonda en cuanto los jóvenes aparecieron

-_Relájate princesa, pero ya me tenias harta con tus preparativos para el baile-_Cuando Rhonda iba a responder a lo dicho por Helga los chicos miraron como, Curly pasaba frente a ellos bailando como robot con todo y disfraz.

-_Pero alguien sabe ¿qué rayos le pasa hoy a Curly?-_Pregunto Gerald desconcertado ante la actitud de Curly.

-_Mientras no me llame a las 2 de la mañana para sacarlo de la estación de policía, no me importa-_Le contesto Helga a Gerald.

-_No tienen nada de qué preocuparse… lo que pasa es que invite a Curly al baile de invierno y por eso está practicando-_Expreso Patty, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de parte de sus amigos.

-_Genial, ya todos tienen pareja menos yo-_Después de este comentario los jóvenes entraron a su clase de literatura riendo de un muy desanimado Sid.

-_Bueno, a mi Phoebe todavía no me invita al baile-_Dijo Gerald haciendo que Phoebe se sonrojara por el comentario.

-_Espera de que hablas pelos de espagueti, tú debes de invitarla no ella a ti-_Contesto Helga dejando caer sus libros en la mesa.

-_Lo que pasa es que este año decidimos que sean las chicas las que inviten-_Dijo Lila sentándose en el escritorio que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

-_Entonces eso significa que nadie me invitara al baile-_Dijo Sid dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento.

-_No pierdas las esperanzas Sid, siempre hay un roto para un descosido-_Dijo Patty intentado levantarle el ánimo al chico de la gorra verde.

-_¡Buenas tardes chicos! Espero que hayan hecho su informe sobre la obra de Oscar Wilde "la importancia de llamarse Ernesto", para que así demos por terminado nuestro estudio sobre el escritor-_Expreso con una amable sonrisa Yukito quien era el profesor de literatura, en los grupos del séptimo grado.

Al verlo entrar los jóvenes dejaron su conversación y poco a poco fueron dejando sus ensayos sobre el escritorio de su profesor.

-_Me alegra que todos hicieran su informe, para dar por concluido el trabajo de este gran escritor, hoy les propondré una actividad que les encantara, ustedes elegirán que libro leemos esta semana, además al termino de este mes organizaremos una obra del libro que elijan, veamos que escritor se les viene a la mente-_Dijo Yukito tomando un gis y escribiendo en el pizarrón las palabras "la semana de" y los jóvenes levantaron sus manos para dar su opinión.-_Veamos los primeros cuatro escritores que mencionen serán los elegidos y después votaremos por el que más les guste…veamos… comencemos contigo Harold-_Yukito levanto la mirada y apunto a Harold.

-_Recuerdo que mi mamá una vez estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Orgullo y prejuicio" de una mujer llamada…Jane…jane algo-_Contesto Harold recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Helga.

-_¡Austen baboso su apellido es Austen!-_Le grito muy molesta la rubia.

-_Yo no leo cosas cursis así que no me regañes madame gruñona-_Contesto Harold muy molesto.

-_¡Estás muerto gordinflón!-_Helga y Harold comenzaron una pelea de dimes y diretes cuando Yukito interrumpió a sus alumnos para seguir con la clase.

-_Muy bien Chicos tranquilos, veamos Phoebe prosigue-_Y a pesar de la risita que dio Yukito ante la batalla de sus dos alumnos, la clase continuo, mientras Harold y Helga discretamente se lanzaban bolitas de papel.

-_Yo recuerdo que hace un año hicimos un trabajo para fomentar la lectura, así que hicimos algunos dibujos y el libro que me toco fue uno llamado "viaje al centro de la tierra" y el autor se llamaba Julio Verne-_Yukito apunto el nombre y prosiguió.

-_Veamos qué dices tú Sid-_Sid se quedo un segundo pensativo.

-_Recuerdo que una vez en casa de Gerald, en Halloween hace dos años, Lorenzo nos leyó la historia de "Frankenstein" de una autora llamada Mary W. Shelley, es una excelente historia, no pude dormir en semanas-_Contesto Sid muy desanimado por no tener a nadie que lo invitara al baile.

-_Esa me parece una muy buena elección, yo también leí ese libro y no pude dormir bien dos días, ahora por favor Gloria dinos ¿cuál elegirías tú?-_Helga y Harold dejaron su batalla de bolitas de papel, cuando Yukito les lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y procedieron a seguir con la clase.

-_Yo diría que William Shakespeare me cautivo con "Romeo y Julieta"-_Al escuchar esto Helga se quedo pensativa y así otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash back**

Hilda llevaba cinco días de haber llegado a Hillwood y la vida de Helga se había convertido, en un desastre, en primera la joven había sido sacada de su habitación, en segunda sus amigos se la pasaban con Hilda casi cada minuto del día, y en tercera Arnold babeaba como un tonto cada vez que Hilda estaba cerca, nada podía ser peor, que tener a Hilda hasta en la sopa o eso pensaba la rubia.

-_Olga ¿has visto mi abrigo?-_ Pregunto Helga bajando del cuarto de huéspedes, después de otra pésima noche en ese cuarto tan pequeño.

-_Está en tu cuarto, sobre tu cama, bueno temporalmente el cuarto de Hilda-_Contesto Olga desde la cocina.

-_Gracias Olga-_La ojiazul camino hacia su cuarto pero al entrar noto algo que la aterro totalmente, sentada en el piso de su cuarto se encontraba Hilda con una caja de cartón a su derecha y en su mano izquierda uno de sus diarios rosas.

-_¿Pero qué demonios haces husmeando mis cosas?, ¡Hilda estas muerta…!-_Antes de terminar de hablar Hilda volteo a verla y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-_Discúlpame Helga yo no lo sabía nada de haber sabido lo hubiera rechazado…-_Dijo Hilda con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Escucha Hilda, no te entiendo ni me importa lo que vayas a decir, y entiende bien esto no vuelvas a espiar mis cosas o juro que te presen…-_Contesto la rubia arrebatándole de la manos el pequeño libro a Hilda pero lo que escucho le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

_- Ayer Arni me pedido que fuera su novia-_Al escuchar esto Helga se quedo en shock, Hilda por su parte no dejaba de lloriquear como solía hacerlo Olga.

-_Tranquila…tranquilízate Hilda y dime ¿qué le contestaste al estúpido cabeza de balón?-_Helga se encontraba tartamudeando de manera tonta y desesperada, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

-_Yo le conteste que me encantaría ser su novia, pero como Arni te gusta terminare con el hoy mismo-_Las palabras de Hilda provocaron que Helga se sintiera molesta, pero ver a Hilda de ese modo tan patético, le provoco cierta pena por su prima abandonando todo deseo homicida en contra de ella.

-_Tranquilízate, intento de Olga, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que dejo de interesarme el cabeza de balón… así que no te preocupes por eso, pero si te descubro husmeando de nuevo mis cosas te presentare a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores-_La expresión amenazante en el rostro de Helga, logro que su prima se abalanzara sobre de ella dándole un abrazo igual o más empalagoso de los que Olga le daba-_Ya suéltame mini Olga me estas asfixiando-_Hilda se levanto de encima de Helga, quien tomo su abrigo de encima de la cama y bajo las escaleras muy triste.

**Fin flash back**

Este recuerdo junto con el de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", vinieron a la mente de Helga quien por unos minutos se desconecto de la clase, pero la mano de Li quien se sentaba en la banca detrás de la suya regreso a la rubia de sus recuerdos amargos.

-_¿Te sientes bien Helga?-_Fue la pregunta que llego a sus oídos.

-_Claro que si cabeza de pudin solo estoy un poco aburrida, como sea ¿cuál fue la historia que gano?-_Pregunto la joven tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-_En realidad hay un empate entre "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "Frankenstein"-_Dijo Li señalando el pizarrón-_Solo faltamos los de esta fila por votar-_Helga miro a Li por un segundo y toda esa molestia que sentía desapareció, reiterando que lo único bueno de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses había sido su amistad con el castaño.

_-Yo votare por "Orgullo y prejuicio"- _Contesto Helga ante la mirada desconcertada de Li.

-_Pero a ti no te gustan los libros cursis-_Expreso Li sorprendido.

-_Ya se cabeza de pudin, pero ya conozco el libro, me lo regalo Olga en navidad del año pasado, y si tengo suerte los ensayos me mantendrán lejos de Hilda, Bob y Miriam-_Y la rubia dio una sonrisa maléfica.-_Y dime chocolatito ¿qué te pondrás para la cena?-_Li intento de nuevo zafarse de la situación pero antes de poder decir algo Yukito los interrumpió.

La clase se puso muy interesante cuando el libro ganador fue "Orgullo y prejuicio" aun mas al momento de elegir a los personajes, la mayoría estaba conforme con su papel y otros totalmente sorprendidos pues los protagonistas resultaron ser Helga como Elizabeth Bennett y Shaoran como el señor Darci, del asunto las más felices eran las chicas, ya que el tiempo que ellos pasaran juntos ensayando los ayudaría para ir juntos al baile, Yukito quien se comportaba de una manera misteriosa les leyó a sus alumnos la biografía de la escritora y un segmento del libro hasta que el timbre sonó dando por terminadas las clases del día y los jóvenes se dispersaron excepto Helga y Li quienes se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora Bliss.

**Fin P.O.V. General en la escuela.**

**P.O.V. General En el consultorio de la doctora Bliss.**

-_¡Buenas tardes Helga! Me da gusto verte tan temprano el día de hoy-_Dijo la doctora al ver a la joven.

-_Claro yo digo lo mismo, gracias al baile de invierno nos dejaron salir temprano-_La rubia tomo asiento en el borde de la ventana, como en todas sus sesiones.

_-Y bien Helga ¿de qué te gustaría que habláramos el día de hoy?-_La doctora tomo asiento en el sillón y espero paciente la respuesta de la rubia.

-_Qué tal si hoy no hablamos de nada-_Contesto la rubia, de manera evasiva.

-_Dime Helga ¿hay algo de lo que no quieras hablarme?-_ La doctora miro atentamente a Helga y su reacción le hizo comprender que así era_._

_-No todo está de maravilla, y usted ¿qué tal ha estado doc?-_Y de nuevo Helga dio una evasiva.

-_Muy bien Helga gracias por preguntar_, _y creo que a ti te ha ido mejor ya que puedo ver algunas manchas de chocolate en tu ropa, son de un helado, o de malteada-_Intento la doctora acercarse a Helga de otro modo.

-_Son de helado, al cabeza de pudin se le ocurrió ir a comprar unos antes de llegar, pero con el calor que hace el mío se derritió un poco y me cayó encima del vestido-_La doctora anoto algo en su libreta y a partir de ahí continuo la plática, la doctora pregunto a Helga sobre su amistad con Li para poder llegar al asunto que preocupaba a Helga.

-_Que gusto Helga, me da la impresión de que Li y tú son muy unidos ya que siempre, que tienes consulta él te acompaña-_La doctora miro la reacción de Helga y noto de nuevo algo diferente en su actitud, algo que ni siquiera había notado cuando la chica hablaba de Arnold.

-_Se podría decir que si doc, el cabeza de pudin y yo nos llevamos muy bien-_Helga se sentía más cómoda al desviar el tema un poco, pues no quería hablar de la noticia que había recibido en la mañana.

-_Entonces supongo que irán juntos al baile de invierno- _La mirada de Helga hizo entender a la doctora Bliss que eso traería malos recuerdos a la rubia.

-_Pues no tengo pensado ir a ese baile de ñoños-_Contesto Helga levantándose de su asiento, para acercarse a golpear al payaso movible.

La doctora Bliss noto esto y volvió a desviar el tema-_Que bien cuéntame que hiciste el día de hoy-_La rubia se sorprendió un poco de este cambio de tema y tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillón frente la doctora.

-_Nada interesante, las dos primeras horas de clase en biología me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, por culpa del Club de matemáticas ¡Estúpida competencia de ñoños! De no ser porque el señor Simmons me estaba vigilando, me habría quedado dormida, las siguientes dos horas de química, estuve dibujando un poco, a la hora del almuerzo, nos dieron la "Gran noticia de el baile de invierno" la señorita perfección, la princesa y Phoebe, ¡Phoebe! Repartían las invitaciones, puede creer que las tres me traicionen, y peor aun perdí dos horas de clase por culpa de ese horrible baile, ahora que necesito estar más tiempo lejos de "mi gran y adorable familia"-_Dijo la rubia dando vueltas en círculo por el consultorio, parándose de nuevo frente al payaso.

-_Helga escucho mucha molestia al hablar sobre el baile de invierno, y peor al hablar sobre el regreso de tu familia, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…-_La doctora fue interrumpida por la joven.

-_Ya lo sé, pero aun no estoy muy acostumbrada, a hablar sobre lo que me molesta, solo me siento con total confianza con el cabeza de pudin, y si estoy furiosa ya que… ¡CRIMINAL!... no quiero tener que soportar a Hilda y al gran Bob diciendo ¡Oh Hilda eres tan inteligente y graciosa como mi adorada Olga! O a Miriam diciendo ¡Querida Hilda te gustaría ayudarme a cocinar deliciosas galletas! Cuando por lo general se la pasa durmiendo, y peor con ese estúpido baile ya que resulta que en los bailes me pasan las peores cosas, por culpa del estúpido cabeza de balón-_Helga había golpeado tanto el pequeño payaso de goma que este ya ni siquiera rebotaba.

-_Tranquilízate Helga siéntate aquí junto a mí, ahora que ya te desahogaste, platícame con calma que es lo que ocurre-_Unos minutos después Helga se encontraba muy tranquila saltando la cuerda junto con la doctora Bliss, riendo y hablando sobre la futura obra teatral.

-_Me parece increíble que participes en la obra-_Ambas se detuvieron ya que estaban agotadas y de nuevo tomaron sus asientos.

-_Claro, cualquier cosa que me mantenga lejos de Olga y Hilda es bien recibida- _Contesto Helga, tomando una botella de agua de su mochila y de nuevo la doctora Bliss escribió algo en su libreta lo que despertó su curiosidad.-_ ¿Y qué tanto escribe Doc?-_La doctora dejo la libreta sobre su escritorio.

-_¿Helga que sientes por Li?-_La pregunta descoloco por completo a la rubia.

-_Yo… yo… yo considero al cabeza de pudin un gran amigo y…excelente compañero de lucha ¿Por qué la pregunta?-_La doctora miro a actitud nerviosa de la rubia y sonrió.

_-Lo pregunto por qué he notado algunos cambios en ti-_La rubia parpadeo confundida y la doctora Bliss continuo-_He notado estos meses que has cambiado mucho, ya no utilizas la agresividad como una defensa, y tampoco para llamar la atención de los demás, también eres más abierta y comprensiva con Olga, consideras a Lila, Rhonda y las demás chicas de la pandilla como tus mejores amigas, ya no golpeas a Brainy, y veo otros detalles diferentes en ti-_Helga miro a la doc y contesto un poco avergonzada.

_-Bueno yo… yo he notado que Shaoran se interesa en mi-_La doctora interrumpió a Helga.

-_¿Como Arnold?-_Helga negó con la cabeza.

-_No es algo diferente, el tarado cabeza de balón, no se interesaba en mi en especifico al contrario él se preocupaba por todos…siempre he creído que Arnold sentía lastima por mi-_La doctora puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

-_No pienses de ese modo Helga, piensa que si Li te aprecia también lo hacen los demás solo tienes que ser más abierta, recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, no es malo ser tú, solo no dejes que ni Hilda, ni tus padres te arruinen la diversión y según recuerdo los bailes son muy divertidos-_Helga puso una mueca de indiferencia lo que hizo reír a la doc Bliss-_Pues lamentablemente la hora ya termino, pero te veré la próxima semana- _Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la entrada del consultorio-_ Y Helga piensa lo que te he dicho-_Helga salió corriendo del consultorio y unos segundos después regreso.

-_Lo pensare-_Y dicho esto Helga dio un abrazo muy fuerte a la doctora y volvió a salir corriendo para encontrarse en la entrada con Li quien ya la estaba esperando.

**Fin P.O.V. General en el consultorio de la doctora Bliss **

**P.O.V. General En la escuela.**

En el gimnasio de la P.S. 118, los chicos se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro tomando medidas, eligiendo colores, entre otras cosas cuando el grito de Lila desconcentro a todos de sus labores.

-_No, puedo creerlo, cuando te aviso Arni-_El grito de Lila atrajo a todos los chicos para escuchar lo que Gerald tendría que decir.

-_Arni me llamo ayer en la noche para avisarme que sus padres y él decidieron, regresar a Hillwood, me conto que llegara con su amiga Mónica y que estaba ansioso por vernos… también me pidió de favor que… que no le contemos a Geraldine de su regreso ya que él quiere darle la sorpresa, es por eso que quería hablar con todos a la hora del almuerzo y…-_Gerald no termino de contar a sus amigos la noticia.

-_Que bien por fin podremos ver a Arnold-_Comento Sid quien se había ofrecido a ayudar para conocer a alguna chica Linda que lo invitara al baile.

-_Sí, es increíble que regrese tan pronto, debemos de saber qué día llegara para poder organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida, será increíble podríamos hacerla fiesta en casa de Rhonda-_Contesto Nadine todos se encontraban totalmente felices ante el regreso del cabeza de balón.

-_Chicos yo entiendo que todos estamos comentos por el regreso de Arnold, pero no podemos ocultarle a Helga que él estará de regreso pronto-_Interrumpió Rhonda muy preocupada por el asunto.

-_Conociendo a Helga en el momento en que le digamos que Arnold pronto estará de regreso se negara rotundamente a ir al baile-_Y las miradas recayeron sobre Phoebe.

-_Es precisamente eso de lo que quería hablarles-_Y ahora las miradas estaban sobre Gerald-_Arni no me dijo que día regresara de San Lorenzo, solo me comento que sería antes de enero, lo cual me preocupa, no me gustaría que el premio que recibirá Geraldine sea arruinado por su pelea con Arni-_Y la preocupación en los jóvenes de nuevo se hizo evidente.

-_Pues tendremos que, hablar con Arni y también con Helga, será mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa-_Ante la propuesta de Lorenzo los jóvenes comenzaron a pensar en los pros y contras de esto.

-_No se ustedes pero si van a hablar con Helga tendrían que decirle lo que planeamos para el baile y bueno arruinaríamos la entrega-_Contesto Harold y los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio pensando en cómo afrontar la situación.

-_Lástima que no podemos encerrar a Helga y Arnold en un salón para que arreglaran sus diferencias-_Menciono Curly quien aun se encontraba practicando para el Baile de inverno, pero ahora disfrazado de bailarina de Ballet.

-_No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero Curly tiene razón en cuanto Arnold regrese de San Lorenzo tendrá que hablar con Helga-_Los chicos miraron a Shenna y aceptaron que tenía razón.

-_Pero por el momento nada debe de arruinar el baile ni siquiera Pataki-_Expreso Rhonda esperando la aprobación de los demás.

-_Pues como dice mi bisabuelo Stinki cuarto, "un baile siempre será un baile"-_La respuesta de Stinki provoco una risa en los chicos puesto que no tenía nada que ver con el tema.

-_Entonces regresemos a nuestro plan original-_ Rhonda se disponía a regresar a la organización del baile, cuando el celular de Phoebe empezó a sonar.

-_Por favor que alguien le quite a Curly ese horrible disfraz-_Pero antes de que Harold, Gerald y Brainy cumplieran con su cometido Phoebe hablo.

-_Chicos Helga me envió un mensaje_ _y dice "Phoebe olvide comentarles que a partir de mañana Hilda vivirá en mi casa, si no te avise antes fue porque se me olvido en fin avísale a los demás y nos vemos mañana en el campo Gerald" –_Los chicos al escuchar esto se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el plan de Phoebe y Rhonda podría echarse a perder.

-_No se preocupen que mi plan abarca cualquier inconveniente…incluida Hilda-_Y dicho esto Phoebe y los demás prosiguieron con sus tareas ya que el baile sería perfecto pasara lo que pasara.

**Fin P.O.V. General En la escuela.**

**P.O.V. General San Lorenzo, viernes 2 de diciembre.**

La mañana de aquel día había sido muy agitada para el chico cabeza de balón y sus amigos pues también en San Lorenzo, el festejo de la navidad tenia a todos de cabeza con las decoraciones.

-_Por fin termino el día si hubiera tenido que cargar un adorno navideño más me habría desmayado-_ Comentaba Marisol sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor de su casa.

-_Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, además las cajas con los adornos estaban tan pesadas, ¡Estoy tan cansada!- _Contesto Mónica tomando un sorbo de agua.

-_Por cierto ¿ya terminaste de empacar o necesitas de mi ayuda prima?-_Pregunto Marisol muy sonriente al notar la mirada ilusionada de su prima al ver a Arni.

_-Sí y por eso estoy más cansada, termine apenas de empacar lo que necesitare en Hillwood ayer ¡Y ya estoy desfalleciendo!-_Marisol escucho a respuesta de su prima y sonrió al verla tan contenta por ganar esa beca.

-_Hablando de eso Arni ¿qué día nos vamos?-_Pregunto Mónica muy contenta sin despegar la mirada de donde se encontraba sentado su amigo.

-_Pensé que mis padres te lo comentarían ayer-_Contesto Arnold muy feliz pues todo estaba resultando de maravilla y esperaba que en Hillwood fuera igual.

-_No me dijeron nada, solo que tú me dirías hoy que lo decidieran…-_Y Mónica fue interrumpida por Marisol.

-_Pues a mí no me importa, y más les vale que estén aquí para navidad-_Amenazo Marisol a los dos quienes miraron sorprendidos a su amiga.

_-Tranquilízate Marisol, que mis padres aun no han decidido que día nos iremos-_Contesto Arni sin despegar su mirada de la ventana mientras pensaba en su adorada rubia.

-_Claro Marisol aunque no se, en que te afecta que nos vayamos antes de navidad-_Expreso Mónica desconcertada.

-_Como de que en que me afecta, si se van antes de navidad no me darán mis regalos-_Arnold y Mónica al escuchar la respuesta de Marisol comenzaron a reír.

-_Eso no es muy amable Marisol, yo creía que era porque nos extrañarías mucho-_Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa muy dulce que provoco un sonrojo en Mónica.

-_Sí, eso también pero principalmente por los regalos-_Marisol soltó una risita al ver la cara reprobatoria de Arnold.

-_Bueno señorita interesada nosotros ya nos vamos, para que puedas arreglarte a gusto…por cierto que disfrutes de tu cita-_Dijo Mónica levantando su mochila del piso mientras Arnold se levantaba de su lugar.

-_Nos veremos mañana y salúdanos a Jesús-_Dicho esto Arnold junto con Mónica salieron de la casa de Marisol.

Los últimos días para Arnold habían sido muy agotadores, los preparativos para navidad y la mudanza lo tenían totalmente agotado, pero ver ese hermoso paisaje que se alzaba frente a él, clima cálido, la refrescante brisa, el atardecer, y las nubes tan blancas, daban el toque perfecto a aquella vista, que era idéntica a la que Helga y él habían compartido el ultimo día que todos los de la pandilla estuvieron en San Lorenzo.

Mónica también disfrutaba de aquel paisaje, recordando la charla que había sostenido aquella mañana con su prima, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente y para distraer su mente comenzó a hablar sacando al cabeza de balón de sus propios pensamientos.

-_Pues por lo visto tendremos que comprarle un regalo a Marisol- _Mónica comenzó la plática para romper el hielo.

_-Creo que sí y más nos vale que sea un buen regalo-_Contesto el cabeza de balón con una sonrisa.

-_Sí, o sino Marisol no nos dejara irnos en paz-_Respondió Mónica más tranquila.

-_Claro, sería capaz de ponerse frente al avión y no dejarnos ir hasta que le entreguemos sus regalos-_Ante lo dicho por Arnold ambos comenzaron a reír, después de unos minutos en silencio Mónica sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora y entonces para romper la tensión pregunto a Arnold.

-_¿Y qué te gustaría como regalo de navidad?-_Arnold sonrió levemente y contesto muy contento.

-_Lo que tú quieras, no me pongo tan exigente como Marisol- _Y ambos volvieron a reír-_Mónica ayer llame a mis abuelos, a Gerald y a Brainy-_Mónica utilizo lo dicho por Arnold para olvidarse un poco de sus sentimientos.

-_Me parece muy bien que los llamaras-_Arnold sonrió muy alegre mientras miraba a Mónica hablar.

-_Justamente les llame para contarles sobre nuestro regreso a Hillwood, los abuelos me dijeron, que están muy felices de que vallas con nosotros y ya te han preparado un cuarto-_lo dicho por Arnold emociono mucho a Mónica.

-_¡Que buenos son tus abuelos Arni!, ellos son los mejores del mundo entero son tan considerados conmigo y espero no darles molestias… Arni yo…-_La joven miro a su acompañante y cuando estuvo a punto de hablarle de sus sentimientos fue interrumpida por Arnold.

-_Gerald por su parte me conto que el baile de invierno será el viernes 29, pero lo más importante es que ese día la escritora Ieran le entregara, un trofeo y la primer publicación de su libro…no sabes como quisiera estar con ella en ese día tan importante-_Al escuchar eso Mónica bajo la mirada con resignación.

_-No te preocupes Arni, ya pronto estarás con ella… pero mientras tanto que te parece si vamos juntos a comprar los regalos de navidad, y de paso podrías decirme que podría regalarte en navidad-_La respuesta de Mónica hiso que Arnold sonriera muy contento y así ambos se dirigieron con una sonrisa a comprar los regalos para navidad.

**Fin P.O.V. General San Lorenzo.**

**P.O.V. General.**

Helga se encontraba dando vueltas en su cuarto, pensando en la mejor manera de soportar la "visita" de su prima, apenas se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando el timbre de la puerta llego a sus oídos, supo en ese instante que ya era momento de enfrentar a Hilda, pero su sorpresa fue muy agradable al ver a su castaño amigo bajo el marco de su puerta.

-_¡Que tal estas chocolatito! pensé que no vendrías-_Saludo la rubia al castaño.

-_Pensé en no venir… pero sabía que si no venia…te molestarías…-_Helga tomo al castaño por el brazo y lo llevo al sillón.

-_Te agradezco que no me dejaras sola con la familia perfecta, pero si no hubieras venido te habría dado una paliza, en el entrenamiento del martes-_El castaño sonrió al recordar lo hábil que era la rubia tanto en la esgrima como en las artes marciales.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y Olga corrió a la puerta, unos segundos después los jóvenes la escucharon gritar de emoción, al ir con rumbo a la puerta ambos se encontraron por fin con el gran Bob, con Miriam y con la ya famosa Hilda, quien al ver al castaño quedo prendida irremediablemente de él, quien por su parte se encontraba totalmente sorprendido del parecido que existía entre ambas primas.

-_¡Hola querida Olga! No sabes cómo te extrañamos durante nuestro viaje-_Expreso Miriam al abrazar a la rubia y después voltio a mirar a su otra hija totalmente sorprendida por su cambio de imagen diciendo-_¡Oh! querida te ves hermosa y no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- _Miriam abrazo a Helga muy contenta, ella por su parte correspondió al abrazo pues a pesar de no admitirlo extrañaba a su madre.

-_Sí, ¡eh! Niña me da mucho gusto verte, ¡ah! Olga estoy muy orgulloso de ti por cuidar muy bien a tu hermana-_Contesto el gran Bob al ver a su adorada Olga.

-_¡Estoy muy feliz de verlas primas! Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine de visita-_Abrazo a las dos con mucha euforia y después dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien al notarlo se ruborizo totalmente al darse cuenta de que ni Olga, ni Helga lo habían presentado aun.

-_¡Bienvenidos papis! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de su viaje y me cuenten todo con detalle, ya que también nosotras tenemos mucho que contarles-_Olga hablaba muy feliz mientras invitaba a sus padres a sentarse en la sala para que pudieran hablar a gusto.

Helga por su parte era ignorada olímpicamente por el gran Bob cosa que no le sorprendía, pero Li se sorprendió mucho ante ese comportamiento del padre, al entrar todos a la sala de la casa fue cuando por fin los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

-_¡he! ¿Alguien me puede decir quién es él?-_Pregunto el gran Bob señalando con la mirada a Li quien de inmediato se levanto de su lugar.

-_Pues papi él es hijo de la escritora Ieran quien nos recibió en su casa, su nombre es Li Shaoran-_Al presentarlo el castaño hizo una reverencia y de nuevo se volvió a sentar entre Helga y Hilda quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas, por su parte el gran Bob y Miriam ponían toda su atención en Olga, hasta que para suerte de Helga quien estaba muerta del aburrimiento la cena estuvo lista y la familia se dirigió al comedor. Mientras todos disfrutaban de la cena Helga miraba con molestia a su prima Hilda, quien acaparaba totalmente a Li, mientras Olga relataba a sus padres todo lo respectivo al viaje, cosa que hacía a la rubia desear que esa tortura terminara de una vez.

-_Papi de verdad tienes que comenzar a construir una repisa para los trofeos de mi hermanita bebe, ¡oh! Mejor aun deberíamos dividir mi cuarto de trofeos en dos, porque estoy segura de que ese trofeo no será el primero que ganara mi hermanita bebe-_Dijo Olga muy emocionada y apretando su rostro contra el de Helga quien fulminaba con la mirada a Hilda.

-_¡Ba! Olga no te preocupes por eso y mejor síguenos contando de tu viaje-_Li al escuchar las palabras del gran Bob frunció el ceño muy molesto, al ver como Helga ponía una cara de indiferencia fingida.

-_Bueno papi, pero creo que quien debería contar sobre el viaje es mi hermanita bebe, ella fue quien gano el concurso-_Contesto Olga con una sonrisa animando a su hermana para que hablara.

-_Claro Olga... pero sabemos perfectamente que tú habrías ganado fácilmente si hubieras participado, pero como eres tan buena hermana le diste oportunidad a Helga ¿verdad Olga? -_Helga fulmino totalmente con la mirada a Hilda y Li quien estaba en medio de las dos se puso más serio todavía.

-_En eso estoy de acuerdo Olga es muy buena hermana y al igual que tu un buen ejemplo a seguir-_El comentario del gran Bob puso fin al auto control de Helga, quien sin decir palabra alguna se levanto de la mesa y salió de la casa muy molesta.

-_¡Pero cómo pueden hablar así!-_La expresión de Li al decir eso era de total molestia, se levanto de su lugar fulminando con la mirada al gran Bob y a Hilda.-_Señor Pataki no puedo creer la forma tan desinteresada en que trata a su ¡__hija Helga__!- _Reclamo el castaño subrayando las palabras hija y Helga.

-_¡Mira niño Shaoron a mí nadie me habla de ese modo en mi propia casa!-_El grito del gran Bob se escucho por todo el comedor, pero en lugar de intimidar al castaño le dio más motivos al joven para hablar.

-_Pues creo que eso le hace falta para darse cuenta de que no solo tiene una hija maravillosa sino dos, si se diera la oportunidad para conocer mejor a Helga se daría cuenta de que es igual de talentosa que Olga, se que ella es un poco difícil pero a pesar de eso es una persona muy especial y tu Hilda el poema de Helga es excelente, y no creo que la propia Olga pudiera superarlo, lo siento Olga pero sabes que no miento-_Y dejando al gran Bob boquiabierto y a Hilda sorprendida el castaño salió de la casa en busca de Helga.

Helga quien unos minutos antes había salido de su casa totalmente furiosa, caminaba con rumbo al muelle, donde había pasado el día de gracias junto con Arnold, por un segundo la rubia añoro la presencia del cabeza de balón, ya que bien o mal él sabría qué decir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al pasar frente la casa de Li, sintiendo una extraña sensación que no supo cómo explicar, la rubia volteo la vista hacia la casa y pudo ver por la ventana, al extraño peluche amarillo que vio en Hong Kong, sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoro ese detalle pensando que su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma y prosiguió su camino.

_-¡Demonios! Como deje que Olga me convenciera de esta ridícula cena-_Pensaba Helga de pésimo humor.-_Hermanita bebe, la cena será súper divertida no te preocupes mis papis estarán muy felices por ti, y te prometo que las cosas entre Hilda y tú por fin se arreglaran, la próxima vez que le haga caso a Olga hare que me examinen el cerebro, porque estoy segura de que lo tengo des…-_Los pensamientos de Helga se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una voz conocida.

-_¡Hola Geraldine! ¿No deberías estar en tu casa celebrando el regreso de tus padres?-_Comento Gerald quien mientras sacaba la basura vio a Helga pasar frente a su casa.

-_Pues si pero mi paciencia llego a su fin, por cierto linda pijama pelos de espagueti-_Expreso Helga muy divertida al ver el atuendo de Gerald con lindos osos en color amarillo y rosa.

-_No te burles Geraldine que fue un regalo de Phoebe-_Helga rio por lo bajo al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo.

-_Muy bien Geraldo solo por eso no me burlare de ti… por el momento-_La respuesta de la rubia hizo que Gerald rodara los ojos y prosiguiera con sus labores de limpieza.-_Una pregunta cabeza de chorlito ¿Por qué sacas a basura no ese es el trabajo de Timberly?-_Gerald se inclino sobre la cerca con una sonrisa coqueta cosa que provoco una risa por parte de Helga.

-_Mi linda pollita, eso es un asunto privado-_Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-_Eso no te funciona conmigo, solo con Phoebe ahora hablando en serio ¿por qué haces las labores de tus hermanos?-_Pregunto la rubia de mejor ánimo.

-_Pues esto es parte del trato que hice con mis hermanos y mis padres para que me dejaran ir con todos a Hong Kong, ya que cuando el director llamo a mis padres para comentarles que gracias a mi buen promedio, tenia oportunidad de ir, al principio no me dejaron y tuve que recurrir a Timberly y a mi hermano, pero en fin valió la pena-_Dijo Gerald mirando su reloj.

-_Yo sabía que al final salir con Phoebe te traería ventajas-_Dijo la rubia muy divertida y más tranquila.

-_Sí, nos gusta estudiar juntos-_Gerald miro de nuevo su reloj.-_Me tengo que ir ya es hora de pop dadi...así casi lo olvido suerte con tu prima- _Gerald se despidió de Helga y se fue canturreando el tema de su serie favorita, Helga se quedo unos minutos después de que Gerald entrara a su casa, pensó en regresar a su casa pero el hecho de encontrarse con Hilda le amargaba la existencia y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el muelle al llegar se sentó en la orilla a contemplar el agua moverse mientras ella le lanzaba pequeñas piedritas.

Li por su lado salió de la casa muy preocupado buscando a la rubia, camino sin rumbo durante unos minutos, desconcertado el castaño se dirigió de regreso a la casa de los Patakis para ver si Helga ya había regresado, pero su celular de pronto comenzó a sonar, Shaoran saco el teléfono de su chamarra sin embargo al ver el identificador de llamadas rodo los ojos pensando que su pequeño guardián amarillo le llamaba para pedir algún postre a algo por el estilo, exhalo fuerte y contesto.

-_¿Qué necesitas Kero?-_La voz de Shaoran sonaba distante pues sus pensamientos estaban totalmente centrados en Helga.

-_Mira chiquillo te llamaba para preguntarte en ¿donde estas?-_Expreso Kero quien se encontraba jugando videojuegos en la sala de la casa y el escándalo se escuchaba atreves del auricular.

-_Todavía estoy en casa de Helga, si quieres dulces o algo así tendrás que llamar a Yukito- _Contesto Li caminando a paso lento rumbo a la casa de los Pataki.

-_Qué raro porque acabo de ver pasar a tu amiga, por poco y me ve pero pude esconderme a tiempo… una de las ventajas de mi gran habilidad como ninja ¡soy invisible! -_Kero apago de pronto el televisor y se levanto rumbo a la cocina a comer un poco del pastel de chocolate que Li había cocinado a la hora de la comida.

-_Mira esponja de baño, podrías decirme hacia donde se dirigía Helga, hace media hora que salió de su casa, y aun no regresa ¿podrías salir a buscarla?-_Expreso Li un poco intranquilo al llegar a casa de Helga y no verla por ningún lado.

-_Claro chiquillo pero ¿que gano yo?-_La voz de Kero sonó maliciosa y al otro lado el auricular Shaoran soltó un suspiro resignado.

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres peluche?- _Respondió el castaño resignado, encontrándose con Olga en la entrad de la casa.

-_Pues quiero… tres pasteles de chocolate…ñam… cinco vasos de pudin… una caja de galletas… y dos bolsas de dulces de mantequilla-_Dijo el pequeño Kero terminando de un bocado la rebanada de pastel.

-_Peluche tragón, son demasiados dulces terminaras enfermó, ¡Esponja de baño glotona!-_Grito Li y al otro lado de la línea Kero seguía comiendo pastel.

-¿_A quien le llamas tragón?, mocoso-_Grito el guardián furioso.

-_Li me da gusto verte, ¿Encontraste a mi hermanita bebe?- _La voz de Olga interrumpió, la discusión de ambos.

-_No la vi pero pensé que ya habría regresado-_Contesto Li más preocupado aun por el paradero de la rubia.

_-Estoy tan preocupada por ella y para empeorar las cosas ya esta oscureciendo-_Olga hablaba con mucha preocupación y Kero quien escuchaba la conversación, empezaba a fantasear con el gran banquete que Li le prepararía si encontraba a la rubia.

-_No te preocupes Olga, en cuanto la encuentre te avisare-_Olga asintió y entro de nuevo a la casa.-_De acuerdo peluche espero tu llamada-_Kero colgó y salió de la casa a toda velocidad, mientras Shaoran esperaba su llamada, unos minutos después entro la llamada del guardián y sus palabras fueron "ya la encontré".

Helga seguía en el muelle, lanzando piedras con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse cansada metió las piedras que sostenía en su mano en una de las bolsas de su vestido y se sentó en el borde del muelle levanto un segundo la mirada para observar el cielo estrellado, cuando de pronto su vista se topo de nuevo con él osito amarillo, la rubia se tallo los ojos creyendo estar teniendo una alucinación, pues al poner su vista de nuevo en dirección al oso no pudo ver nada.

-_¡CRIMINAL! Hilda no lleva ni un día en Hillwood, y ya me afecta los nervios-_Molesta por la llegada de su prima, Helga se puso de nuevo en pie y siguió lanzando piedras que después de dos saltos se hundían perdiéndose en el agua.

-_Sin duda eres mala lanzando piedras-_Helga dejo su actividad y volteo la mirada hacia Li quien se dirigía hacia ella.

-_Claro y tu eres el experto en lanzamiento de piedras-_Li se puso a su lado tomo una de las piedras y la lanzo unos dos metros más lejos de donde Helga había lanzado la suya.

-_Solo tienes que girar un poco más la muñeca, eso les dará impulso, no soy un experto pero a mí me funciona-_Expreso Li dándole una de las rocas que tenía en su mano.

-_Muy bien sabelotodo veamos si es cierto-_Helga tomo la piedra de la mano de Li sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, aplicando el método del castaño, la piedra llego a un metro más lejos de donde lanzo la anterior.-_De acuerdo cabeza de pudin tú ganas- _Contesto Helga lanzando de nuevo otra piedrita

-_¿Estás bien Helga?-_Li pregunto unos minuto después de que ambos comenzaran una competencia de lanzar piedras.

-_Claro cabeza de pudin, estoy perfectamente bien, solo lamento que vieras eso pensé que el gran Bob se controlaría si estabas en la cena pero ya veo que me equivoqué-_Helga lanzo su última piedra y dirigió su mirada al cielo eran las 8:30 de la noche y en el cielo no se podía apreciar ni una sola estrella.

-_Entiendo pero no te preocupes de todos modos creo que tu padre no querrá volver a verme, es más ni siquiera recordara mi nombre-_Dijo Li muy avergonzado al recordar la forma tan grosera con que trato al padre de la rubia.

-_No te sientas tan especial cabeza de pudin, el gran Bob, no recuerda ningún nombre que no sea el de Olga, o el de "mi queridísima prima Hilda"-_El sarcasmo en la voz de Helga, provoco una risita de ambos, el frio en el muelle comenzó a sentirse más intenso así que Li se quito la chamarra y se la coloco a Helga quien entendió que ya era momento de regresar, ambos se levantaron dirigiéndose de nuevo a casa de la rubia.

Helga llego a su casa media hora después, donde con la única de su familia que se encontró en la sala fue con Olga, quien la mirada totalmente preocupada, y después de los efusivos abrazos por parte de Olga, Helga entro por fin a su cuarto se preparo para irse a dormir pero antes de entrar en la cama alguien toco a su puerta.

-_Pasa Olga está abierto-_Contesto la rubia, cepillando su cabello pero al girarse observo que quien se encontraba bajo el marco de su puerta era el gran Bob.

-_¡He!... lamento molestarte tan tarde pero… ¡ha! Me gustaría habar contigo ¿si no te molesta?-_Helga estaba sorprendida pero asintiendo con la cabeza le permitió el acceso al gran Bob.

-_Y bien ¿qué quieres Bob?-_Pregunto Helga a la defensiva.

-_Mira niña se que nuestra relación, no es de las mejores, que a veces no nos llevamos ya sabes muy bien…pero bueno… eso se debe a que ambos tenemos un carácter fuerte… pero sabes que yo bueno no soy bueno para estas cosas cursis, y espero que en un futuro, no tenga que hacer esto... te quiero Helga-_Dijo el gran Bob sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

-_Perfecto Bob te entiendo pero ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora Bob?-_Contesto Helga desconcertada.

-_Bueno… yo lo digo por… ya sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas, pero me... gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, como cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo recuerdas, fue divertido aunque cuando te desapareciste con ese chico Albert nos preocupaste muchísimo, sacudí tan fuerte a tu maestro cuando me dijo que no estabas en el campamento que pensé que se desmayaría del susto-_Las palabras del gran Bob dejaron a Helga sorprendida, y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras recordaban su viaje.

-_Bob, lo que aun no me queda muy claro sobre ese viaje, es ¿Por qué no me castigaste cuando regresamos de San Lorenzo?-_Pregunto Helga cuando ambos terminaron de hablar sobre su viaje.

_-Bueno al principio lo pensé, aunque después me di cuenta de que bueno… no necesitabas de nosotros para ser una niña responsable, pero jovencita espero que eso no vuelva a suceder-_Helga y el gran Bob rieron una vez más.-_Niña, Olga me conto que la escritora del libro te entregara un trofeo, y yo esperaba que me dejaras poner tu trofeo en la vitrina que esta vacía en el cuarto de trofeos-_Helga se sintió muy extrañada por la conducta del gran Bob... y aunque no le gustara admitirlo se sentía feliz por sus palabras.

-_Claro papá... en cuanto me lo entreguen, lo pondremos en la vitrina-_El gran Bob se levanto de a cama de la rubia.

-_Muy bien Helga descansa-_Dijo el gran Bob rascándose la cabeza, ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

-_Igualmente papá, hasta mañana-_Aquella noche las sorpresas para Helga no terminaron ya que poco después de que el gran Bob se retirara, de su cuarto, Miriam entro al cuarto para tener una plática con la rubia quien aun no salía de su asombro ante la actitud de sus padres.

**Fin P.O.V. General.**

**P.O.V. General en el campo Gerald.**

A la mañana siguiente en el campo Gerald se encontraban todos los chicos de la pandilla esperando a que Helga llegara para comenzar con la práctica del día.

-_Es sorprendente que madame gruñona un no llegue, si siempre que practicamos es la primera en llegar-_Comento Harold quien se encontraba sentado esperando.

-_Pues yo estoy segura de que Helga llegara en cualquier momento, además tomen en cuenta que de seguro llegara acompañada de Li y de Hilda-_contesto Lila.

-_Claro yo había olvidado ese detalle, y por cierto Phoebe, ¿cuál es el plan que tienes con respecto a Hilda?_-Pregunto Rhonda quien se encontraba entada junto a Harold y Lila.

-_No te preocupes por eso en cuanto vea que actitud tiene Helga pondré el plan en marcha...pero ji, ji, ji conociendo a Helga estoy segura de que me dará las gracias cuando lo ponga en marcha-_Phoebe rio por lo bajo al recordar la llamada de Helga esa misma mañana contándole acerca de la actitud tan rara del gran Bob y de Miriam.

-_Claro Helga me encantara jugar con ustedes basebol...pero no se como se juega así que espero que no les moleste enseñarme-_Se escucho a distancia la voz de Hilda y todos los de la pandilla tomaron rápidamente su posición en el campo.

-_Mira Hilda si no sabes jugar solo siéntate y obsérvanos, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo mejor mañana que Geraldo y Phoebe te expliquen el juego-_Contesto Helga de mal humor.- _Además por tu culpa el cabeza de pudin y yo llegamos tarde a la práctica-_Dijo Helga mirando a Li quien se reía por lo bajo de la discusión entre Helga y su prima.

-_¡Buenas noches! Pataki, ya estábamos seguros de que no habría practica-_Saludo Rhonda a la rubia.

-_Mira princesa, no fue mi culpa que Hilda tardara una eternidad en salir-_Expreso Helga fulminando con la mirada a su prima.

-_¡Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo!-_Saludo Hilda muy contenta mientras abrazaba muy efusivamente a todos los de la pandilla-_Espero que seamos tan amigos como la primera vez que vine de visita, es más me encantaría que ahora que me he mudado seamos los mejores amigos del universo-_Dijo Hilda mientras los demás recuperaban el aliento.

-_Claro que si Hilda será un gusto-_Y dicho esto Lila dio un muy efusivo abrazo a Hilda, por su lado Helga rodaba los ojos.

-_O un disgusto dependiendo de a quien le preguntes-_Dijo Helga por lo bajo a Shaoran quien solo le sonreía en complicidad-_Bueno ya dejémonos de saludos tontos y empecemos con la práctica, muévanse a sus lugares-_Grito Helga y todos corrieron a sus respectivas posiciones.

-_¿Está bien si primero me siento a observarlos_?- Pregunto Hilda a los chicos quienes solo asintieron.-_Oye Li me gustaría que en el próximo juega me dejaran entrar en su equipo si eso no es un inconveniente-_Ante las palabras de Hilda Li solo volteo a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo quienes asintieron incluida aunque de mala gana Helga.

-_Está bien Hilda, solo pon mucha atención al juego-_Contesto Li de manera amable.

-_Luego parlotean, cabeza de pudin al bate-_Grito de nuevo Helga-_Muy bien Harold que comience el juego-_Y los jóvenes comenzaron con la práctica del día sábado.

La práctica había sido totalmente relajante para todos puesto que aparte de divertirse mucho, fueron mejorando sus habilidades, y al término de esta la mayoría aprovechaba para platicar o planear lo que harían el fin de semana.

-_Te agradezco mucho Phoebe que me explicaras el juego-_Expresaba Hilda muy feliz por haber participado un poco en el juego.-_Pero me estaba preguntando en donde se encuentra Arni, puesto que me encantaría saludarlo, ya que desde mi última visita, no hemos hablado-_El comentario de Hilda sorprendió mucho a los presentes quienes habían olvidado por completo, mencionarle el tema a la rubia.

-_Lo siento, Hilda pero creo que no será posible que hables con Arni ya que el se encuentra en San Lorenzo-_Respondió Lila apresuradamente para dar fin al tema, Hilda por su parte pudo notar como los demás miraban a Helga con cara de preocupación.

-_Entiendo, pero creo que acabo de cometer una indiscreción ¿verdad?-_La pregunta de Hilda poso en guardia a Helga quien no había notada as miradas de sus amigos, quienes de inmediato cambiaron el tema.

-_¡Oye viejo! ¿Qué harás el día de hoy?-_Pregunto Gerald a Harold que estaba junto a él para cambiar el tema.

-_Pues nada, considerando que Rhonda saldrá con las demás chicas para comenzar con los preparativos del baile-_Contesto Harold.

-_Bueno como Phoebe también saldrá con las chicas pensé que podríamos ver una película de terror-_La expresión de los chicos se ilumino ante la idea de pasar el día haciendo cosas de chicos.

-_Entonces cuenta conmigo, podríamos comer nachos y una deliciosa pizza hawaiana-_Y el plan propuesto por Harold no se hiso esperar ante los demás quienes propusieron hacer una pijama da en casa de Gerald.

-_Oye Li no te he escuchado decir ni pio ¿te nos unes o no al plan?-_Pregunto Lorenzo al notar que su amigo no había dado ni una idea para el día de los chicos.

_-Me gustaría ir pero Helga y yo iremos a ayudar en la pensión con la decoración navideña-_La respuesta de Li dejo a los chicos sorprendidos por el hecho de que el plan de Phoebe marchaba tal y como lo había predicho.

-_Claro... eso será durante la tarde pero más te vale no perderte la diversión nocturna, tengo unas nuevas historias de terror que Eriol me envió por correo, así que la velada estará increíble y no te la puedes perder viejo-_Expreso Gerald muy contento por pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

-_Los veré en tu casa después de preparar la cena-_La respuesta de Li alegro mucho a lo presente quienes seguían haciendo planes para esa noche. Las chicas por su lado también hablaban de sus planes de fin de semana.

-_Muy bien Pataki, si ya tienes un plan para esta tarde no podrás negarte a pasar la noche con nosotras-_Expreso Rhonda con una sonrisa.

-_Claro princesa no se me ocurre una idea mejor para pasar mi noche de sábado que maquillarme y ponerme mascarillas de aguacate-_La respuesta de Helga destilaba tanto sarcasmo que provoco una risa en todas la chicas.

-_Perfecto Pataki... pero no tenía pensado eso pensé más bien que podríamos comer golosinas y ver una película de terror...aunque si quieres eso pues ya tendré preparadas todas las mascarillas para cuando llegues-_Contesto Rhonda con el mismo sarcasmo que Helga y de nuevo todas volvieron a reír.

-_Prima... ¿crees que necesitaras ayuda con la decoración navideña?- _La pregunta de Hilda desconcertó a las chica que solo la miraron sin poder creerlo.

-_Si necesitare ayuda para eso Li ira conmigo-_Contesto Helga mirando con incertidumbre a su prima.

-_¿No te gustaría que yo también les ayudara con la decoración?-_Las chicas quedaron en shock y Helga quien conocía bastante bien a su prima, comenzó a sospechar algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-_Me encantaría que nos ayudaras Hilda pero... ya sabes tendrás que cargar cajas pesadas, llenas de polvo y tal vez con arañas-_La expresión en el rostro de Hilda le dio a Phoebe la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

-_Bueno yo no pensé en eso pero con gusto...-_La respuesta de Hilda se vio interrumpida por Rhonda.

-_Claro Hilda pero nosotras teníamos pensado terminar hoy las compras para los preparativos del baile, ya que me encanta reconocer que tiene un excelente gusto-_Las palabras de Rhonda fueron seguidas de un guiño hacia Phoebe.

-_Bueno...me encanta la idea ya que no podre ayudarle a Li con la decoración-_Helga ante tal comentario por parte de su prima rodo los ojos con fastidio.

_-Da igual, yo me tengo que ir, al cabeza de pudin y a mí se nos hace tarde... disfruten de sus ñoñerías-_Con esas palabras Helga se levanto del piso se sacudió la ropa y haciéndole una seña a Li emprendieron el camino a la pensión.

**CONTINUARA...**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Pues como leyeron este capítulo continuara pero no se preocupen que ya tengo terminado el otro cap así que lo publicare a finales de noviembre por eso no se preocupen, antes de contestar sus reviews quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, aprovecho también para recordarles que aunque tarde un poco todas y absolutamente todas mis historias tendrán fin, por favor solo ténganme paciencia ahora si contestaremos sus reviews-

Letifiesta: como siempre gracias por tu comentario.

Nena: hola amiga vaya que te gusto nuestra historia, y te lo agradecemos mucho disculpa la tardanza, pero he estado muy saturada de trabajo y bueno casi no he tenido tiempo pero no te preocupes ya que aunque me tarde un siglo esta historia tendrá su final como las demás, espero me sigas leyendo te mando un súper abrazo.

PurpleMonst: me súper disculpo por la tardanza pero me ha llovido sobre mojado, te debo muchos comentarios y espero ponerme al corriente y que no dejes de leerme, gracias por el apoyo en mis historias felicidades por las tuyas.

Ashira23: gracias por el comentario, aquí está el nuevo cap ojala lo disfrutes.

Melody of Perdition: Hola aquí está el Nuevo cap disfrútalo y gracias por tu comentario.

Jazmin: gracias por el comentario y claro que no te dejare con la intriga tarde lo que tarde la historia tendrá un final.

Paulina: aquí está el cap disfrútalo gracias por el comentario.

SAILORELIZ: bueno pues aquí está el cap espero te guste gracias por el comentario.

Selajard: gracias por el comentario y la pareja me encanto al principio de la historia no estaba muy convencida, pero admito que Mariela la responsable de esta historia eligió perfectamente a mi guapo y amado Shaoran disfruta el cap y espero seguirte leyendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
